I belong to you
by Panquequito
Summary: (AU) Levi es un solitario y exitoso hombre de negocios, Eren un joven que debe vender su cuerpo para pagar una deuda "Quien iba a pensar que en ese mundo tan oscuro y sucio iba a encontrar al ser mas puro y brillante" (LevixEren)
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Eren, era niño que sabía lo difícil que era la vida. A sus 12 años se había visto en la obligación de madurar de golpe, luego de la muerte de su madre hace ya un año. Si bien, el pequeño tenía un padre, Grisha, éste había enloquecido luego de enviudar, sumiéndose en una vida llena de alcohol y excesos, por lo que de aquel padre atento e inteligente, ya no quedaba nada, de hecho, ya hacía un mes que no llegaba a casa. Lo había abandonado. Sin embargo, Eren tenía una hermana, Mikasa a quien, a pesar de no compartir lazos de sangre, adoraba y cuidaba, sobre todo ahora que era la única familia que le quedaba…

Ese día, no parecía tener nada de especial, al llegar a casa, ambos hermanos se disponían a preparar la cena, luego de un cansador día de escuela y trabajo de medio tiempo, ayudando en los quehaceres en la casa de su mejor amigo Armin, quien luego de conocer la situación de abandono en la que se encontraban, había convencido a su abuelo para que les diera un trabajo a sus amigos.

-¿Crees que los de servicios sociales vuelvan? – Preguntó la pequeña de cabellos negros a su hermano, mientras cortaba algunas verduras - No estoy segura de que hayan creído la historia que les dijimos.

-Tranquila- la calmó- Eren posando una mano sobre su hombro- Estoy seguro de que no volverán- hizo una pausa- y si eso sucede, huiremos para que no nos lleven a un orfanato- sonrió.

Mikasa posó su mirada sobre los hermosos ojos verde azulados de su hermano y sonrió también. Él siempre lograba calmarla con un simple gesto o una palabra de aliento.

Luego de unos minutos, los hermanos continuaron con sus labores en la cocina, pero fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que provenía desde la puerta principal de la casa, alguien llamaba.

-Quién podrá ser?- Mikasa miró al castaño un poco asustada, ya era tarde como para recibir visitas.

-Quédate aquí, iré a ver quién es- respondió Eren, mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

Lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, dos hombres entraron, uno tomó por la espalda a Eren y lo levantó con una fuerza descomunal, mientras que el otro parecía revisar cada rincón de la casa buscando algo, o a alguien.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba el de ojos verdes, sacudiendo su cuerpo, intentando soltarse del agarre del hombre - ¡¿Qué quieren?!

-¿Eres el hijo de Grisha, no es así?- preguntó el mayor sin inmutarse por los intentos del niño de soltarse- Tu padre nos debe mucho dinero y hemos venido a cobrarnos- sonrió.

-¡Encontré lo que estamos buscando! – gritó el otro hombre, mientras se asomaba nuevamente a la entrada de la casa, a Eren pareció que se le encogía el corazón cuando pudo distinguir que traía a Mikasa fuertemente atrapada entre sus brazos. –Esta pequeña será un buen pago- añadió relamiéndose los labios.

Eren entró en pánico, comenzó a gritar y a sacudirse con más fuerza, lanzando improperios a los hombres que los aprisionaban, por otra parte, la niña parecía haber entrado en shock, ya que no se movía y solo se dedicaba a mirar a su hermano con terror, suplicándole de esta forma que la salvara. El ojiverde comenzó a llorar y se quedó quieto por unos segundos con la cabeza gacha.

-Ella no es hija de Grisha- dijo de pronto en un susurro- si alguien debe pagar la deuda de mi padre, ese soy yo- añadió intentando sonar decidido, pero el temblor en su voz y las constantes lágrimas que salían de sus ojos lo delataban.

El hombre que tenía a Eren, comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras tomaba al castaño por el tobillo y lo alzaba dejándolo de cabeza.

-¿Por qué crees que te querríamos a ti en reemplazo de tu linda hermana? – preguntó con desprecio.

-Yo… haré lo que ustedes me pidan- contestó con una mirada suplicante- pero por favor, no le hagan daño a Mikasa.

Haaa… me gusta lo que acabas de decir- el mayor dejó al niño en el suelo y lo observó con cuidado. Quizás no poseía la belleza exótica de su hermana, pero debía admitir que ese pequeño, con sus rasgos finos y hermosos ojos color aguamarina, tenía lo suyo- está bien, tu vendrás con nosotros.

El hombre se arrodilló tomando a Eren por los hombros. – si intentas cualquier cosa, la mataremos- susurró en su oído, a lo que el pequeño se estremeció- muy bien, nos vamos con nuestro nuevo esclavo- agregó esta vez en voz alta para que el otro hombre lo escuchara.

¡Eren no! - gritó la asiática comenzando a llorar también, se sentía inútil y desolada del simple hecho de que pudieran separarla del ojiverde.

En ese mismo instante sintió como la liberaban y con un certero golpe en la nuca la dejaban casi inconsciente – prométeme que te cuidarás hermana – fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 1

Ola ke ase, este es mi primer fic de esta serie, ojalá les guste y comenten para saber que les pareció. 

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo hago que tengan sexo salvaje *-*

Capítulo 1

No tenía la menor idea de cómo era que se encontraba en ese lugar. ¿Realmente se sentía solo? – "patético"- pensó el hombre de baja estatura, ojos afilados color verde olivo, cabello negro y porte elegante, ¿cómo era posible? él, Levi Rivaille, un hombre de negocios, exitoso y orgulloso se encontraba en estos momentos recorriendo el barrio rojo de la cuidad en busca de compañía.

-Esto es culpa de la perra de Hanji- susurró mientras miraba a unas hermosas chicas que se exhibían en un tipo de vitrina- asqueroso- desvió la mirada, aquellas mujeres podían ser atractivas, pero estaban sucias.

El pelinegro decidió que lo mejor era llamar un taxi e irse de ese lugar. De todos modos el haber ido no había sido su idea, más bien se vio obligado por su supuesta amiga que no encontró nada mejor que lanzarlo fuera del auto en el que se encontraban y dejarlo allí tirado mientras gritaba – "te falta sexo, por eso eres tan huraño"- el hecho de que estuviese recorriendo un poco las calles es porque tal vez, solo tal vez, pensó que Hanji tenía razón. Sin embargo, luego de ver a todas esas mujeres, solo sintió asco, así que suspiró resignado y marcó un número en su celular, más no alcanzó a hablar, ya que un tumulto de personas que abarrotaba uno de los locales llamó su atención. Se acercó un poco, sintiéndose extraño ya que él no era una persona curiosa, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ver que sucedía. El escándalo perecía venir de una especie de subasta, lo dedujo al escuchar a los hombres entusiasmados lanzando precios cada vez más altos, se adelantó un poco para poder ver eso tan valioso que hacía que aquellos hombres prácticamente se pelearan para adquirirlo, fue en ese instante que lo vio; un joven de no más de 15 años, piel morena, cabellos castaños y ojos de un expresivo color esmeralda estaba sentado en una silla, al lado del subastador, vestía una especie de yukata, la cual se abría para mostrar parte de su pecho y una de sus piernas. Definitivamente era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Levi se quedó unos minutos embelesado por la visión, claro que sin cambiar su fría y calculadora mirada, sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera por unos segundos y en ese instante, casi por inercia, abrió su boca y comenzó a ofrecer dinero por él.

-Me has costado demasiado dinero, mocoso- Rivaille caminaba en busca de la habitación del local que le habían asignado para que llevara al muchacho y así tener más privacidad. –Lo siento- murmuró el castaño que caminaba detrás de él con la cabeza baja.

-Ah, que molesto- e mayor se detuvo frente a una de las habitaciones, puso la llave en la cerradura y la abrió - entra- ordenó.

Eren entró lentamente, en cuanto estuvieron ambos ya en la habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse la yukata, un tanto avergonzado, pero decidido a la vez que miraba a Levi con una expresión de "terminemos de una vez".

-Hey! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Lo interrumpió Levi, el otro lo miró un tanto confundido- no tengo intensiones de follarte, así que puedes dejarte la ropa puesta- agregó.

-Yo… no entiendo- eren volvió a ponerse la yukata y desvió la mirada- ¿qué es lo que desea de mi entonces?- el joven hablaba casi en un susurro.

-Pues, eso no lo sé, supongo que sentí pena por ti y te salvé de esos viejos pervertidos- dijo en un tono neutral.

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido, a la vez que seguía con la mirada e su "compañero" el cual se había sentado sobre un sillón que estaba en la habitación, claro que primero sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un paquete de toallas húmedas para limpiar – "¿qué clase de loco anda con toallas húmedas en sus bolsillos?"- pensó, eso le causó un poco de desconcierto y a la vez gracia, sonrió. – Gracias- dijo por fin, el otro se limitó a mover su mano restándole importancia. - ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Levi… Rivaille.

-Mucho gusto- A Eren le costaba un poco creer que aquel hombre de apariencia fría lo hubiese salvado, se sentía incómodo, pero a la vez su presencia tan imponente le daba cierto sentimiento de seguridad.

-¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí toda la noche? – la voz del pelinegro interrumpió los pensamientos del de ojos verdes, el cual se sonrojó ligeramente y tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sillón. Rivaille lo examinó por unos segundos – Eres muy joven ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó.

-Yo… tengo una deuda que pagar – los ojos de Eren se llenaron de amargura y apretó los puños con fuerza – No tengo escapatoria.

-Sí que estás en problemas mocoso- Levi hablaba como si en realidad no le importara y hubiese preguntado solo por cortesía.- No te preocupes, pagué mucho dinero por ti y no voy a tocarte, deberías sentirte aliviado – se relajó en el sillón y pasó sus brazos por sobre el respaldo de éste.

-Es que… usted no entiende- el joven apretó su yukata con fuerza y temblaba notoriamente – Ellos, sabrán que no me tocó… y volverán a subastarme y después de eso me usarán como a todos los demás, hasta que ya no les sea de utilidad – una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla. – Me gustaría que mi primera vez fuera con alguien que, por lo menos fuera buena persona- se acercó un poco al otro y tomó una de sus manos - ¿No le gusto aunque sea un poco? -.

Los ojos verde olivo de Levi se dirigieron a los de Eren – "¿Primera vez?" – pensó, ahora la subasta tenía mucho más sentido. De pronto, ese niño, que en un principio le pareció simplemente bello, ahora representaba la pureza misma, una inocencia sublime. - No digas cosas de las que después te vas a arrepentir- se atrevió a decir, soltándose del agarre del menor.

-No trate de protegerme, no tiene sentido- el castaño lo miraba suplicante- si no es usted, entonces será otro y no sé si corra con la misma suerte para la próxima – comenzó a llorar – por favor… Levi.

Escuchar su nombre venir de esos labios, le hizo perder todo tipo de autocontrol, si ese niño iba a ser de alguien, que fuera suyo, él se encargaría de tomar esa pureza, lo ensuciaría, lo marcaría como propio. Ya no había espacio para la cordura, ya no importaba que fuera un pequeño, que se estaba entregando por dinero, a la mierda las cuestiones morales, ya no existía forma de volver atrás. Rivaille tomó por los hombros a Eren y lo tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a desvestirlo.

Aquella noche él se encargaría de robarle la virginidad a ese hermoso joven de ojos color esmeralda.


	3. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon.**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen… lamentablemente =(**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 2

Llevaba ya tres años viviendo en aquella gran mansión y la verdad es que no era tan malo como se lo había imaginado. Por alguna extraña razón, su amo había decidido tratarlo muy amablemente.

-Denle una buena habitación y ropas decentes – fue lo que ordenó el hombre en cuanto recorrió con la mirada a Eren, el día en que lo llevaron a ese lugar – trabajarás como encargado de la limpieza de las habitaciones – le dijo con una expresión afable – está prohibido darle trabajos pesados a este niño – agregó esta vez en voz alta para que todos le escucharan. El castaño se sorprendió pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que a pesar de ser el jefe de la mafia, su ahora dueño era una buena persona, o eso creyó en aquel momento.

Y así había comenzado a trabajar para pagar la deuda de su padre, haciendo la limpieza como una típica sirvienta de gente millonaria. No se podía quejar, le daban techo, comida y hasta educación, en esos tres años había podido desarrollarse como un joven casi normal, hasta llegó a considerar que debió haber dejado ir a Mikasa en vez de él para que pudiese disfrutar de una vida mejor, eso le causaba mucha nostalgia… la extrañaba, demasiado.

Ese día, al igual que todos los otros, el muchacho se levantó a las 7 a.m. se dio un baño, se vistió y ordenó su habitación para luego ir a la cocina a desayunar y poder comenzar una nueva jornada de trabajo. Conversaba alegremente con una de las cocineras, Sasha, una joven muy activa de cabellos y ojos marrón, la cual le superaba en edad solo por un par de años, eso le facilitó llevarse bien con aquella joven y entablar una amistad, cuando otra de las sirvientas entro para interrumpirlos.

-Eren, Erwin-sama desea verte – lo llamó la joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules – te espera en su despacho.

-Oh, gracias Christa – el castaño terminó rápidamente de desayunar y se marchó.

Al llegar al despacho de su jefe, golpeó un par de veces hasta que escuchó un "Adelante" que le dio la autorización para entrar.

-¿Me mando llamar, Erwin-sama? – miró al hombre que se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, acompañado de una de sus guardaespaldas, la cual estaba parada a su lado izquierdo.

-Eren, toma asiento, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo – dijo observándolo con atención de arriba hacia abajo, el joven se incomodó un poco por esa mirada, mas se quedó en silencio y tomó asiento frente a ese hombre alto y rubio que lo llamaba – he estado pensándolo mucho y creo que ya es hora de que comiences a pagar la deuda que tienes conmigo.

-No entiendo – el ojiverde lo miró contrariado – yo pensé que ya lo estaba haciendo, con mi trabajo – susurró.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que con tender un par de camas es suficiente? – rió Erwin sonoramente – he invertido más en ti de los que has trabajado – lo escrutó detenidamente con lascivia – prepárate jovencito, porque me pagarás vendiendo tu cuerpo en uno de los prostíbulos que manejo.

Yeager empezó a temblar, impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, los buenos tratos, el constante cuidado a su cuerpo y su dieta, había caído en una maldita trampa, que había sido ideada el mismo día que puso un pie en esa mansión. Lleno de ira se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y golpeó el escritorio con fuerza.

-¡Eres un maldito cerdo! – gritó descontrolado - ¡no dejaré que me vendas como a una puta! – hubiese seguido vociferando de no ser por una patada en su estómago que le hizo perder el aire y caer de rodillas al piso. Alzó la vista y ahí estaba Ymir, la guardaespaldas de Erwin, una joven morena y alta de cabellos negros, ella lo había golpeado para hacerlo callar.

El rubio, por su parte se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Eren, jalándolo del cabello con violencia para que lo viera a los ojos, el joven palideció ante aquella mirada asesina, jamás la había visto antes, su amo por fin se mostraba tal cual era.

-Tú harás todo lo que yo quiera, te he dado todo, techo, comida, educación, ya no estás aquí sólo por la deuda de tu padre, sino que también por la tuya propia – sonrió – no te alcanzará la vida para pagar todo lo que me debes… ¿has entendido?

-Si, Erwin-sama.

-Eres un buen chico – el mayor sonrió complacido.

-o-

Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía las caricias que Levi le proporcionaba a su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba sumamente asustado y nervioso, pero ya no tenía sentido arrepentirse – "Mejor diablo conocido" – pensó y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió unos dedos rozando su entrepierna, dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo y se incorporó un poco para mirar al pelinegro, el cual estaba sobre su cuerpo besando y mordisqueando uno de sus pezones – "Pude evitarlo, pero no quise" – ese pensamiento invadió su mente. Quizá era porque aquel hombre, aunque tuviese esa mirada severa, era atractivo y parecía confiable, pero la verdad era que el castaño quería sentir, aunque fuera por un segundo, la ilusión efímera de ser dueño de su cuerpo y sus actos. Suspiró por última vez y comenzó a participar… debía hacer bien su trabajo.

Poco a poco Eren fue desnudando a Rivaille, se atrevió a tocarlo, su piel era suave y blanca, y su cuerpo delgado, con músculos bien definidos; era deseable. Un calor que nació desde las entrañas del joven lo sacó de su letargo, se sonrojó notoriamente al percatarse que el mayor había comenzado a masturbarle placenteramente.

-Ahh… - un sonoro gemido salió de la garganta del ojiverde – deberíamos… irnos a la cama… señor – sugirió mientras acariciaba la espalda del otro.

-No creas que voy a acostarme en una cama que no sea la mía – contestó – prefiero que lo hagamos en el sofá – agregó en su oído para luego lamerlo, sintiendo que el joven se estremecía bajo su cuerpo.

La temperatura fue subiendo, sobretodo en Levi que se sentía extasiado al sentir y saborear la dulce y suave piel del castaño, por lo que dejó de atenderlo con su mano para llevar sus dedos a la boca del menor.

-Lámelos – Eren obedeció.

Rivaille tomó las piernas del más joven y las posó sobre sus hombros, para lego meter uno de sus dedos en la entrada del muchacho, estaba muy estrecho y le costó trabajo sumar un segundo dedo y luego un tercero.

-Ahh… no tiene que hacer esto – lo interrumpió Eren, controlando el dolor –usted puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo – apartó la mirada y se sonrojó – métala ya… -

-"Hermoso" – pensó Levi, al ver al muchacho completamente sumiso y entregado, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus hermosos ojos aguamarina dejando escapar una que otra lágrima, eso le excitaba demasiado y su miembro ya comenzaba a doler – como desee – susurró de manera lasciva y lo penetró con un certero movimiento – "maldición, está muy estrecho" –sintió como si el calor del menor lo consumiera. La intromisión hizo al de ojos verdes gritar de dolor.

-¡Ahh… Rivaille! – Eren se sentía como la peor de las rameras gritando el nombre del pelinegro y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Un agudo dolor interrumpió nuevamente sus pensamientos. El mayor había comenzado a embestirle con fuerza, llegando cada vez más profundo en su interior - ¡Ahh… duele, duele mucho!

-Relájate, ya vas a comenzar a disfrutar – Rivaille hablaba con dificultad, tratando de no perder el control por completo. Sin embargo la estrechez del otro no le facilitaba las cosas. Todo era demasiado placentero, quería desgarrar al mocoso, que gritara su nombre, poseerlo y marcarlo como propio; aumentó su velocidad, llegando aún más adentro de sus entrañas.

-Uhn.. ahh… - un gemido deferente salió esta vez de la boca del castaño, Levi había tocado su punto sensible y un placer incontrolable recorrió su cuerpo. Desesperado intentó aferrarse de algo pero en el sofá solo resbalaba, así que dirigió las manos a sus nalgas para apretarlas y separarlas, dejando que el otro llegara más profundo – ahh… más… por favor – sus palabras se entrecortaban, sentía que se derretía, hasta que ya no pudo más y se corrió abundantemente a la vez que se tensaba y apretaba el pene del moreno, aprisionándolo, haciendo que eyaculara en su interior.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en la misma posición, regularizando sus respiraciones y dejando ir los últimos espasmos producto del orgasmo. Rivaille salió del cuerpo de Eren, luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acostó en la cama que anteriormente se había negado a usar. El más joven se dejó, pensando que su comprador deseaba un segundo round, mas se sorprendió cuando este simplemente lo miró con frialdad, como si quisiera llegar más allá de sus pensamientos, luego se acercó a su rostro para besarlo.

-Lo siento, no se nos está permitido besar… en la boca – el muchacho esquivó los labios del mayor volteando el rostro – cualquier otra cosa que desee hacer… no me negaré.

-No eres más que un mocoso estúpido – el pelinegro se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa para vestirse, después se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, si decir ni una sola palabra más. Antes de cerrar, pudo escuchar la voz del ojiverde – "Si desea volver… pregunte por Eren Yeager" -

-o-

Eren se quedó un par de horas, acostado y mirando al techo, se sentía sucio, utilizado y lo peor era que había disfrutado tener sexo con un completo desconocido – "me gustó venderme" – soltó una risa hueca y llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, acariciándolos. Había mentido sobre el beso, jamás se lo prohibieron, pero quería poder mantener aunque fuera esa parte tan pequeña sin ser ultrajada y así entregársela a aquella persona que amara de verdad… si es que algún día podía hacerlo. Unas lágrimas cayeron incontrolablemente de sus ojos y terminó por derrumbarse, comenzando a llorar lleno de rabia y desolación, lamentando en lo que se había convertido y no cesó su llanto hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

-o-

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en un complejo de lujosos departamentos, un hombre de cabellos azabache entraba a su piso. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño y darse una larga ducha, odiaba estar sudado y oler a sexo, prefería bañarse y acostarse tarde antes de dormir con su cuerpo sucio. Luego sacó un pijama limpio de sus cajones y se metió a la cama, tapándose con sus pulcras sábanas blancas.

-Eren Yeager –repitió ese nombre nuevamente, era la octava vez que lo hacía. No entendía como era posible que ese mocoso le hubiera otorgado el mejor sexo de su vida.

Rivaille decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, de todos modos ese chico no era diferente de las rameras que vio esa misma noche y le causaron asco, intentaba convencerse, pero su interior sabía que eso no era cierto. Terminó por quedarse dormido, rendido por la persistente presencia de los ojos verdes de Eren rondando su cabeza.

.

.

**Holi, holi, aquí traigo otro capítulo, me dio así como un atacaso artístico por lo que no me costó nada escribir esta vez *-*, sin embargo no sé si pueda llevar el ritmo que tengo así que prometo actualizar sí o sí todos los fines de semana y si me ilumino otra vez quizás actualice durante la semana.**

**Espero hayan quedado conforme con el lemon, mi intención era que igual se notara que es sexo pagado o.o, más adelante tendrán sexo con amors xD.**

**Quiero agradecer por sus reviws, los contestaré todos en un rato más ^^. Saludos especiales a Kote-chan 54 y Dark Moon 00 quienes fueron las primeras en comentar mi historia y me hiceron ñoñamente feliz, también para Hanniel que me ayuda a corregir *-*.**

**Eso, nos leemos =D**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Un ruido constante le indicó al hombre que se encontraba acostado que ya era hora de levantarse. Levi siempre despertaba antes de que su reloj sonara, mas esa noche había dormido tan plácidamente que pudo abrir los ojos recién después del tercer aviso de su despertador. Maldijo en silencio el molesto sonido y se rindió, desperezándose. Quitó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se bajó de la cama, miró la hora y agradeció haberse bañado la noche anterior, así ahora su ducha sería más corta.

Luego de alrededor de una hora, Rivaille se encontraba pulcramente vestido y arreglado para ir a trabajar, a esa hora del día ya estaba molesto, maldijo no alcanzar a limpiar su casa como le gustaba, puteó el calor que le hizo sudar levemente y le deseó el peor de los finales a todo el que se le atravesara en su camino. Ni siquiera él entendía del todo el origen de su mal humor y tampoco se iba a tomar el tiempo para hacer alguna especie de introspección. Simplemente se limitó a chasquear la lengua y fruncir aun más el ceño que de costumbre.

-Buenos días Sr. Rivaille – lo saludó su secretaria cuando hubo llegado al edificio donde trabajaba. Éste por su parte le dedicó una gélida mirada para luego encerrarse en su oficina. La pobre mujer, que a su pesar, ya había aprendido a tratar con Levi, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para ir a buscar lo único que ayudaba en esos días: café negro sin azúcar, para después poner al corriente a todos los demás sobre el humor del pelinegro.

Cocientes del mal genio de su jefe, nadie se acercó a su oficina, salvo su secretaria que fue a dejarle la taza de café, procurando no hacer contacto visual y cierta castaña que muchos la consideraban valiente por acercarse, otro grupo solo juraban que estaba loca.

-Enanoooo, ¿Cómo te fue anoche? – cantó la mujer, poniendo una de las carpetas que traía en sus manos sobre su rostro de manera inconsciente, Levi tenía la mala costumbre de arrojarle cosas, pero esta vez nada ocurrió – ¿Eh? - Hanji bajó su escudo improvisado y miró a su amigo, el cual estaba sentado mirando por la ven tana con el seño fruncido, al parecer no la había escudado. Sonrió, la faceta de distraído de Rivaille nunca la había visto, sacó su teléfono celular – "esto hay que registrarlo" – pensó y le tomó una fotografía.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – preguntó el de cabellos azabache, el ruido del obturador lo había sacado de su letargo. Hanji escondió el aparato en su bolsillo y soltó una risita cómplice.

-Yo solo quiero saber si el pequeñin tuvo su merecida noche de pasión – preguntó subiendo y bajando las cejas con picardía (1313). Esta vez tuvo que esquivar una taza de café, había desarrollado una agilidad envidiable en los tantos años de amistad con ese hombre tan violento.

-No tuve ninguna noche de pasión, ni nada de esas mierdas, me fui a casa en cuanto me dejaste en ese lugar tan desagradable – mintió sin inmutarse.

-Sabes que no puedes engañarme – la mujer lo miró con suficiencia – dejé tu gps encendido, estuviste ahí alrededor de cuatro horas, eso no es irse de inmediato.

Levi maldijo entre dientes, a veces olvidaba que la castaña era una loca capaz de poner micrófonos y cámaras para espiar a las personas que le interesaban.

-Si follé a alguien o no, no te interesa.

-¡Si lo hiciste! – Hanji dio saltitos de felicidad – sin embargo pensé que el sexo te iba a relajar, pero al parecer estás más molesto que de costumbre – se llevó la mano al mentón pensativa - ¿No rendiste bien en la cama? – un lapicero le dio en pleno rostro.

-Lárgate – la mujer prefirió salir, mientras se sobaba la frente, estaba loca pero definitivamente, no era suicida. Rivaille por su parte volvió a adoptar su pose pensativa – "Maldito mocoso, todo es culpa tuya".

-o-

-¿Supiste que el precio que pagaron por el nuevo ha sido uno de los más altos de la historia de este lugar?

-Algo escuché, al parecer tenía a todos los viejos pervertidos babeando, que asqueroso.

-A este Erwin-sama no lo deja escapar, es una mina de oro.

Dos hombres conversaban, mientras eran observados por un tercero, un joven alto de cabellos castaño claro y ojos miel, su nombre, Jean y al igual que aquellos dos tipos que conversaban, trabajaba como guardia del prostíbulo. Escuchó con atención lo que decían, él no sabía nada del nuevo, tampoco es que le importara, pero era su trabajo conocer todas las "adquisiciones" de su jefe.

-Oi Jean, deberías ir a buscar al nuevo, Erwin vendrá personalmente a buscarlo dentro de media hora y al parecer sigue dormido – dijo de pronto uno de los hombres.

Jean los miró con fastidio, odiaba dárselas de niñero, pero obedeció, se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se dirigió hacia la habitación que le indicaron. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido y se acercó a la cama donde dormía Eren profundamente; lo observó por unos segundos, fijándose en su piel morena, sus cabellos castaños y sus rasgos finos similares a los de una chica – "Quizás por eso pagaron tanto por él" – los hombres que frecuentaban ese lugar eran todos unos enfermos. La sábana que cubría al menor se apegaba a su cuerpo, era obvio que estaba desnudo, sintió lástima por ese muchacho y su suerte, sin embargo…

-¡Despierta de una buena vez! – gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que el otro diera un salto y se incorporara – levántate, Erwin-sama viene por ti.

Eren lo miró confundido, trató de sentarse, pero un agudo dolor en su espalda baja se lo impidió. De pronto, los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior, llegaron a su cabeza, eso sumado a su desnudez lo hicieron sonrojarse notoriamente y bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Vístete rápido, todo tengo todo el día para esperarte – Jean se quedó mirando esos ojos verde-azulados y luego le lanzó la yukata en la cara – en cuanto estés listo sal – acto seguido se marchó de la habitación.

El joven bufó enfadado, no era necesario que fuese tan descortés. Se levantó con dificultad y se colocó la ropa para luego salir al pasillo donde el otro lo esperaba.

-Hasta que te dignaste a salir, ya estaba por dormirme – bromeó el de ojos miel, que se había apoyado contra la pared a un lado de la puerta.

-¿Podrías dejar de molestarme? – el ojiverde pasó del otro hombre y siguió caminando hacia donde estaban los otros dos guardias.

-Uy, la nena al parecer tiene mal genio – se burló el más alto siguiéndolo.

-¡Calla de una vez cara de caballo!

-Pues esta cara de caballo me salvó de ser una puta como tú.

Eren se detuvo, lleno de rabia e impotencia – "me las pagarás maldito" – apretó los puños con fuerza, no se iba a dejar humillar por ese guardia, por lo que se giró y con un rápido movimiento golpeó al otro en la quijada. Jean, por su parte, tomó al castaño por el cuello de la yukata con violencia y cerró el puño dispuesto a devolverle el golpe, más un brazo lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que no dañes la mercancía del jefe – dijo Ymir obligándolo a que lo soltara.

Los jóvenes se separaron y miraron al rubio que los observaba con una gran sonrisa, parecía divertido con la actitud de los adolescentes.

-Mi querido Eren, fuiste un muy buen chico, vamos a casa para que puedas descansar y prepararte para esta noche – dijo Erwin sin cambiar su semblante. El menor obedeció sin decir una palabra más y ambos salieron del lugar en compañía de Ymir.

Jean se quedó unos minutos parado acariciando su mandíbula, el golpe le había dolido bastante. Pensó en las características del muchacho y en su nombre, para luego abrir los ojos exageradamente, saliendo de su estupor.

-¡Maldición, es él! – exclamó – tengo que decirle cuanto antes que lo he encontrado.

-o-

El resto del día fue normal para el ojiverde, salvo de tener que aguantar las miradas de lástima por parte de Christa y Sasha, hizo todo lo que solía hacer antes de iniciar su nuevo "trabajo"

Se duchó y vistió con ropa limpia, comió animadamente y trató de leer algún libro para alejar de sus pensamientos lo que debía hacer en cuanto se pusiera el sol. Así, entre tantas actividades pudo distraerse hasta que anocheció.

Un chofer lo llevó de vuelta al prostíbulo, los guardias le indicaron que se dirigiera a la misma habitación que la noche anterior y esperara ahí a su próximo cliente, cuando caminaba por el pasillo se topó con Jean, al cual prefirió ignorar y entró a su lugar de trabajo, notablemente nervioso. Se paseó de un lado a otro sintiendo que la espera lo volvería loco, hasta que pasado unos quince minutos la puerta sonó. Eren tragó duro y abrió, unos pequeños pero profundos ojos verde oliva lo miraban desde el otro lado del umbral. El castaño sonrió.

-Me llevarás a la ruina, mocoso estúpido – dijo Rivaille con tono de fastidio.

-Que alegría volver a verlo, señor.

.

.

**Chan, chan chaaaaaan! Este era un capítulo de relleno pero necesario, para introducir nuevos personajes.**

**Muchas gracias por cada review, follow y fav que le han dado a mi fic, soy feliz n-n**

**Próximo capítulo, lemon , ¿Qué opinan?**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron rebeldes y se infiltraron por las cortinas, dando directo en el rostro de Rivaille que abrió los ojos lentamente; se sintió desorientado unos segundos al no reconocer donde estaba, mas al voltearse se encontró con el hermoso rostro de cierto castaño que dormía plácidamente a su lado – "Claro, me quedé a pasar la noche con el mocoso" – pensó mientras delineaba el perfil del joven con sus dedos, cuidando que no despertara. Era tan hermoso e inocente, le gustaba la pureza del ojiverde, la cual contrastaba con su "profesión" y rescataba que, a pesar de todo, esos ojos aguamarina siguieran siendo transparentes y sinceros, llevó sus dedos a las hebras castañas del otro, la vida era tan injusta para algunos, Eren definitivamente no pertenecía a ese mundo tan sórdido, pero ahí estaba, atrapado y obligado a vender su cuerpo.

Levi estaba consciente de la situación, sabía que no era el único hombre que había poseído el cuerpo que yacía a su lado, aun así le era imposible sentir algún tipo de repulsión o rechazo, como si le sucedió con aquellas mujeres que vio el primer día… todo por esos ojos, sí, esos ojos lo tenían absolutamente hechizado - ¿Cómo es que llegué a esto? – se preguntó interrumpiendo la caricia para llevar el dorso de su mano hacia su frente.

-o-

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que todo comenzó y el pelinegro visitaba a Eren por lo menos dos veces por semana, al principio se limitaba a intimar sexualmente con el menor y luego irse a su departamento, cosa que no le quitaba más de un par de horas, sin embargo, de un tiempo a esta parte, las visitas se hacían más largas y ya no solamente saciaba su necesidad por el castaño, sino que también otras tantas veces entablaban conversaciones que iban de lo cotidiano a lo filosófico. Se enteró que Yaeger era huérfano, que tenía una deuda con el jefe de la mafia y también supo de esa hermana a la cual protegió ofreciéndose en su lugar, definitivamente era un mocoso estúpido e impulsivo, totalmente opuesto a él. Siempre sonreía aunque estuviera viviendo en el mismísimo infierno, manteniendo la esperanza de algún día alcanzar su anhelada libertad… Ah, en esos dos meses había aprendido a conocerlo incluso mejor que a si mismo, estaba obsesionado a tal punto que le causaba gracia – "Si Hanji se enterara de mis andanzas estaría en problemas" – por lo mismo más de una vez se había prometido no volver a buscar a Eren, pero le era imposible, había jurado tantas veces no ceder a los impulsos de embriagarse ante esos ojos verdes que ya había perdido la cuenta y lo peor es que siempre fallaba miserablemente. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente frente a esa mirada expresiva y transparente.

-Bienvenido – lo saludó el menor con una bella sonrisa. Levi se limitó a mirarlo monótonamente y entró a la habitación que ya conocía de memoria, sentándose en el sofá donde tomó a Eren la primera vez. El otro, por su parte se acostó en el mismo, poniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas del pelinegro - ¿Me extrañó? – preguntó con un tono infantil.

Rivaille arqueó una ceja ante el descaro del más joven, lo había extrañado como un loco, pero obviamente no se lo haría saber. Aprovechó la posición en la que estaban para poder observarlo mejor, ese día llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado y una chaqueta corta del mismo color la cual dejó abierta para que su piel morena quedara expuesta, la acarició con suavidad, deslizando su mano desde el pecho de Eren hasta perderse bajo el pantalón.

-Ahh – el ojiverde dejó escapar un gemido, se notaba que ese día el mayor no tenía deseos de conversar.

El castaño se levantó del sillón para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Levi, comenzando así la tarea de desvestirlo lentamente. Ese hombre de expresión dura realmente le gustaba, se sentía diferente con él y un deseo incontrolable por satisfacerlo se hacía presente en cuanto sus ojos se topaban con aquellos color olivo. Con el resto de sus clientes se limitaba a dejar su cuerpo, cual cascarón vacío, a disposición de los deseos carnales y su mente viajaba a cualquier lugar evadiéndose de la situación, pensaba en el mar que prometió algún día conocer junto con Mikasa y Armin, recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de su madre y otras veces pensaba que era Rivaille el que lo tocaba, aquellas técnicas eran las que le había permitido aguantar esa vida tan miserable que llevaba sin enloquecer. Definitivamente el pelinegro era un escape… era especial.

Eren quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa de Levi para lamer su cuello y luego descender hasta su pecho, saboreando los pequeños botones que se endurecían al contacto con su lengua, mientras movía sus caderas en un lento y sensual vaivén, sintiendo como cierta parte del otro se excitaba.

La chaqueta de Yaeger también voló por los aires y ambos comenzaron a perderse entre gemidos y caricias lujuriosas. Rivaille estaba particularmente ansioso esa noche, alzó al joven entre sus brazos y lanzó con violencia a la cama para terminar de desvestirlo. Se detuvo unos segundos, sólo para observar ese cuerdo desnudo bajo si – "Demasiado hermoso para este mundo podrido" – luego, tomó el miembro del menor con una mano y comenzó a masajearlo, mientras que introducía tres dedos de su otra mano en la boca de Eren para ensalivarlos.

-Uhng… ahh – el castaño comenzó a gemir con la atención que el mayor le otorgaba a su entrepierna, al tiempo que trataba de concentrarse en empapar lo mejor posible esos dedos que pronto se adentrarían en su cuerpo.

Levi siempre terminaba embelesado con el espectáculo cargado de inocencia y erotismos que montaba el ojiverde, eso hacía que su cuerpo demandara poseerlo con urgencia, así que sin dejar de atenderlo, metió dos dedos en su entrada, el joven ahogó un grito de dolor, pero se relajó cuando comenzaron a moverse en forma circular para dilatarlo. Cada vez el dolor era menor y el placer crecía, un tercer dedo se sumó en su interior simulando penetraciones.

-Levi, por favor… te necesito – se escuchó la voz de Eren entre gemidos y vergüenza.

El menor parecía haberle leído la mente, por lo que retiró sus dedos, terminó de desvestirse, pasó una de las piernas del castaño por sobre su hombro para dejarlo recostado de lado, humedeció su pene con su propio líquido pre-seminal y con una sola estocada llenó el interior del otro, empezando una danza lenta y tortuosa.

-Eres tan estrecho – susurró el pelinegro sintiendo que su mente se nublaba de placer.

El muchacho se sonrojó aun más – "¿Por qué lo primero que dice en toda la noche tiene que ser tan obsceno?" – pensó – Ah, más… más fuerte – suplicó ocultando su rostro apenado.

El de ojos verde olivo curvó una sonrisa imperceptible y aumentó la intensidad de las embestidas – dime, ¿te gusta?... ahh… ¿te gusta como te lo hago? – preguntó con lascivia.

-Ahh… si… me encanta – los gemidos del castaño se convirtieron en gritos - ¡Rivaille! – alcanzó a articular antes de experimentar un violento orgasmo.

El mayor lo siguió luego de sentir el cuerpo del otro estremecerse, salió de su interior, dejándose caer sobre Eren, al tiempo que regularizaba la respiración. El de ojos aguamarina se atrevió entonces a abrazarlo y acariciar esa fuerte espalda. Levi se dejó envolver por esos cálidos brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y la cabeza de su acompañante.

-No vendré en un par de semanas, tengo un viaje de negocios – dijo de pronto Rivaille, interrumpiendo el abrazo para levantarse, vestirse y partir.

-Entiendo – susurró el castaño, quien se quedó acostado, siguiéndolo con la mirada unos minutos, hasta que se armó de valor para volver a hablar – siempre paga por toda la noche, pero nunca se queda.

-Eso es para que nadie más esté contigo – gruñó mientras buscaba su camisa.

El castaño se sonrojó notoriamente y tragó duro – Quédese, por favor… sólo por esta noche – suplicó con ternura.

Levi nuevamente se sintió hechizado por esa mirada, trató de ocultar su sorpresa por la petición y poniendo su mejor cara de fastidio, se quitó la ropa que se había alcanzado a colocar y se acostó al lado del joven – Eres un mocoso muy molesto, buenas noches – dijo dándole la espalda para dormir.

-Buenas noches – Eren sonrió y se acomodó para dormir también.

-o-

El hombre terminó por levantarse y vestirse sigilosamente, necesitaba un baño con urgencia, pero ya se lo daría en casa, hizo todo lo posible para que Eren no despertara y así evitar cualquier tipo de "despedida" innecesaria. Cuando estuvo listo salió de la habitación y se marchó.

El castaño había despertado hace un buen rato, pero había fingido dormir para evitar cruzar palabras con Rivaille, cuando estuvo solo por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se puso a mirar el techo por unos minutos.

-Lo extrañaré – susurró aquellas palabras que no se atrevió a decirle a Levi.

-o-

Una semana ya había pasado desde que se fue de viaje y no había pasado un maldito día en que no pensara en Eren, había escapado en más de una ocasión de las reuniones que tenía programadas por no ser capaz de concentrarse. En ese mismo momento se encontraba fumando un cigarro en el balcón de su hotel, mientras miraba el tráfico de la ciudad, en vez de estar encerrada en una sala discutiendo la futura unión de su empresa con la competencia y así lograr una alianza estratégica entre ambas partes.

-Así como vas, no lograremos ningún acuerdo, enanin -Hanji había entrado a la habitación para hablar con su amigo que la verdad la tenía preocupada.

-Déjame en paz, ya verás como de todos modos acceden a nuestra oferta – respondió Levi dándole una gran bocanada a su cigarrillo y luego apagarlo en uno de los ceniceros – sé muy bien lo que hago.

-Pues más te vale y espero vayas a la reunión de estar tarde, ya que ellos quieren ver a presidente y no sólo a su mano derecha – replicó la castaña sonriendo – deja de pensar en tu novia y concéntrate – agregó para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Rivaille suspiró, esa loca lo conocía bien, trató de alejar a Eren de su mente para dedicarse cien por ciento a su trabajo, consolándose al pensar que de vuelta podría ir a verlo nuevamente – "Te haré pagar por todos los malos ratos que me has hecho pasar… chiquillo" – murmuró entre dientes, después salió de la habitación para cerrar ese negocio de una vez por todas.

-o-

-Eren, por favor no te muevas, se que te duele pero aguanta – decía una joven de cabellos rubios mientras curaba las heridas del joven – la golpiza que te dieron fue realmente fuerte.

-Ese cerdo, pervertido asqueroso, enloqueció cuando me negué a seguir sus jueguitos – dijo el castaño molesto. Se encontraba en la mansión de su amo, en su antigua habitación recostado y descansado, luego de que le hubiesen golpeado brutalmente la noche anterior.

-Debes ser cuidadoso, las personas pueden ser muy malvadas – comentó Christa vendando la mano de eren que tenía una gran cortada, para luego estrechársela con delicadeza – prométeme que te cuidarás de ahora en adelante – agregó sonriendo.

Eren estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Erwin e Ymir.

-Christa, necesito hablar en privado con Eren, ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas? – solicitó el rubio a su sirvienta, ésta obedeció saliendo junto con la guardaespaldas.

-o-

-No me gusta que te preocupes tanto por ese chico – reclamó la pelinegro en cuanto salieron de la habitación – me molesta.

-No seas celosa – rió la más baja – sólo siento un poco de lástima por él, esta atrapado en este mundo… igual que nosotras – Christa tomó la mano de Ymir con suavidad al igual que lo hizo con Eren – ¿Trabajas esta noche?

-No, hoy me quedo en casa… ¿Pasarás la noche conmigo?

-Lo pensaré – la ojiazul volvió a reír – nos vemos mas tarde, debo ir a ayudar con la cena – finalizo besando fugazmente a la más alta en los labios.

-Te estaré esperando…

-o-

-Negarte a un cliente es muy peligroso, Eren – lo regañó Erwin sentándose a un lado de la cama - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si alguien me hubiese dado una golpiza – respondió el joven con sarcasmo. Ya poco respeto sentía hacia aquel hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Esa actitud testaruda es la causante de tu situación actual – el rubio observó el rostro moreteado de Yaeger – creo que no trabajarás esta semana para que tus heridas se curen.

-Gracias – Eren se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía patético al estarle agradeciendo a su amo por tanta "consideración"

-Sin embargo, cuando vuelvas harás turnos dobles para recuperar los días perdidos – sentenció el mayor – además te asignaré un guardaespaldas especial por si tienes problemas con algún cliente nuevamente.

-¿Guardaespaldas? – el castaño exclamó sorprendido – no creo que sea necesario.

-Me temo que así es, tu personalidad conflictiva podría fastidiarnos el negocio, Jean me ha recomendado una persona ideal para hacerse cargo de ti, de hecho estar afuera esperando, la traeré para que la conozcas.

Erwin se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, con una seña hizo pasar a una joven alta de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados. Eren quedó atónito en cuanto la vio y una lágrima cayo rebelde por sus ojos.

-"Mikasa"

.

.

**Chan chan chaaaan, ¿recuerdan a Mikasa?, volvió (en forma de ficha xD) **

**Nuestros protagonistas de a poco se están enamorando y ya solo falta un empujoncito para que caigan ante Cupido(?) **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, yo particularmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo *-***

**Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que me han dejado, al igual que los favs y follows, me animan a continuar y tratar de actualizar rápido.**

**¿Merezco algún comentario en este?**

**Nos leemos ^^.**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? No estaba del todo segura, sólo sabía que cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tirada en el piso de la sala de su casa y un dolor punzante en su nuca le impedía conectar cualquier tipo de pensamiento para entender del todo su situación. Logró levantarse luego de unos minutos, sobándose la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano para contarle la terrible pesadilla que había tenido.

-Eren – lo llamó al entrar, mas el eco de su propia voz le indicó que en ese lugar no había nadie – Eren – volvió a llamarlo en la cocina, en la sala y hasta corrió hacia el patio gritando su nombre, pero nadie le contestó.

Desesperada, la niña comenzó a llorar, no había sido una pesadilla, se habían llevado a Eren, su hermano, su única familia. Volvió a entrar a la casa, con los ojos nublados por el llanto, hipando se adentró en la oscura habitación de su hermano, no quiso prender ninguna luz, sólo se desplomó sobre la cama y abrazó la almohada que pertenecía al ojiverde. Estaba sola, vacía, sintiendo como la vida no tenía sentido estando lejos del castaño, tanto así que pensó en que lo mejor era morir de una vez por todas y así no tener que sufrir más, pero las últimas palabras que escuchó de Eren antes de caer inconsciente aun revoloteaban en su cabeza – "Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, hermana" – tenía que sobrevivir por él, aunque de cierta forma su corazón había muerto.

-o-

-Mikasa, Mikasa – la voz de un pequeño rubio hizo que la muchacha despertara de golpe. El joven la vio con preocupación, su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos rojos e hinchados – faltaron a la escuela y a trabajar, vine a ver si estaban bien y me tomé la libertad de entrar ya que la puerta estaba abierta – explicó, la niña se mantuvo en silencio e inmóvil - ¿dónde está Eren?

-Se lo llevaron – respondió con sequedad, incorporándose para mirar los profundos ojos azules de su amigo – se llevaron a Eren de mi lado.

Armin la miró contrariado, no entendía del todo lo que su amiga acababa de decirle, sin embargo entendió, por esa mirada ausente, que se trataba de algo grave, acarició sus negros cabellos y la abrazó, reconfortándola e incitándola a que le contara lo sucedido. Mikasa, al sentir el contacto, terminó por ceder y relató todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, con la voz temblorosa y llena de amargura.

El rubio hubiese preferido que su amiga llorara y gritara o que de alguna manera expulsara todo el dolor que sentía, antes de verla ahí con una expresión neutral, intentó consolarla como pudo, pero él también estaba muy triste y al borde del llanto, el cual controló para no empeorar las cosas. Eren era su mejor amigo y lo más cercano a un hermano mayor para él; aun así, reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles se puso de pie y extendió su mano para que la pelinegra la tomara.

-Vamos a encontrarlo Mikasa – dijo el joven intentando sonar convencido de sus palabras – hablaré con mi abuelo, iremos a la policía y reportaremos el secuestro, ellos van a ayudarnos – sonrió comprensivo – ven conmigo, no voy a dejarte sola.

Mikasa intentó corresponder a la sonrisa de su amigo, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer una mueca extraña, desistió de eso y aceptó la mano que le tendían para levantarse y seguir al ojiazul. Sin despegar la vista del suelo, comenzó a balbucear las mismas palabras, una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratara. El niño acercó su oído al rostro de la pelinegra para oír lo que decía y sintió como su corazón se apretaba al distinguir la oración que repetía.

-"Te traeré de vuelta Eren, sea como sea te encontraré"

-o-

Un año, ese fue el tiempo que transcurrió, donde la chica de rasgos asiáticos intentó hacer una vida normal, todo por cumplir aquella promesa muda que le hizo a su hermano el día que los separaron. Se fue a vivir junto con Armin y su abuelo, el cual tenía un gran corazón e hizo todo lo posible por regularizar la situación de la pequeña para quedarse con su custodia, les estaba profundamente agradecida, pero le era imposible sentirse cómoda viviendo ahí, se consideraba como una simple visita temporal y por más que intentaron hacerla parte de la familia, su alma ya se había cerrado a esa posibilidad, ya que aceptar una familia nueva, significaba renunciar a Eren. En esos doce meses Mikasa pasaba por lo menos tres veces por semana a la estación de policía a preguntar el estado de la investigación sobre el secuestro de su hermano, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta – "Estamos investigando" – ella, a pesar de sólo tener trece años no era estúpida, sabía que hacía tiempo ya habían abandonado la situación, a nadie le interesaba meterse con la mafia por un pobre huérfano. Eso no hacía más que aumentar su resentimiento y los deseos por comenzar la búsqueda por sí misma.

-Por favor Mikasa, no te metas en problemas, debes dejarle esto a las autoridades – era lo que Armin siempre le decía cuando ella siquiera mencionaba el tema de encontrar a Eren.

-Si no hago algo, jamás volveré a verlo – contestaba con determinación.

-Le prometiste que te cuidarías.

-… - la conversación siempre concluía así, esa promesa la estaba ahogando.

-o-

Dos años – "Lo siento hermano, no puedo seguir con esto" – pensó la joven ya de catorce años una noche en que las pesadillas que revivían el fatídico día en que le arrebataron lo más importante de su vida le quitaba el sueño, la culpabilidad la carcomía y ya ni siquiera era capaz de llorar por ello, su corazón se había endurecido tanto que el brillo de su mirada infantil ya no existía y no podía expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Esa noche tomó una dura decisión, iba a faltar a su palabra.

Se vistió y escabulló por la ventana de su habitación saliendo a las calles, convencida que a esas horas y al abrigo de la oscuridad las personas como aquellas que se dedicaban a los negocios mal habidos se reunían, tenía que acercarse a ellos para obtener información, tenía un presentimiento y lo iba a seguir.

Ahí fue cuando los conoció: dos hombres altos de aspecto intimidante uno de cabellos rubios y el otro azabache, eran pandilleros, jóvenes problemáticos que gustaban de armar líos y causar caos. No le fue difícil convencerlos para unírseles, era fuerte y decidida y su mirada gélida amedrentaba tanto como ellos. Lo más increíble de todo es que su líder era una joven baja, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes y más o menos de su edad, su nombre era Annie, una experta en artes marciales, con una técnica tan exquisita que no necesitaba de grandes músculos para tumbar a personas que le doblaban en tamaño, era temida y respetada. La joven la entrenó, por una extraña razón vio el gran potencial que Mikasa poseía y eso la motivó a enseñarle lo que sabía.

Pasaron los meses y la pelinegra salía todas las noches a juntarse con sus "amigos", armaban peleas, destruían propiedad privada y recorrían los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad, ahí conoció el mundo del vicio, las apuestas el alcohol y la prostitución. Sentía odio cada vez que veía hombres ebrios deambulando por las calles, le recordaban a Grisha – "hijos de puta" – los repudiaba a tal punto que más de una vez estuvo a punto de moler al golpes a alguno, si no fuera por la gran habilidad de Annie para controlarla habría sido capaz de asesinarlos. A esas alturas la chica había perdido el control, se había convertido en una persona peligrosa y llena de resentimientos, hasta perdió por un momento su objetivo principal y por lo que se había adentrado en ese mundo en un principio.

-Lo siento Mikasa, mi abuelo ya no puede contigo, vas a tener que ir a un internado – le dijo Armin un día cuando la joven llegó con la boca rota luego de una pelea.

-Ustedes no pueden obligarme a ir a ese lugar – la joven le dedicó una mirada que helaba la sangre – si no van a ayudarme, pues ya no los necesito más.

-¿Nunca has pensado que diría Eren si te viera así?

-No vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre – sentenció antes de huir de la casa sin que pudieran detenerla. Sabía que el castaño odiaría eso en lo que se había convertido, pero lo había hecho por él y tarde o temprano se lo iba a agradecer.

-o-

Tres años, Mikasa estaba al borde de la locura, no tenía donde ir y su descontrol había llegado a tal punto que fue expulsada por Annie de la pandilla, era demasiado peligrosa y tenía que velar por el resto de sus compañeros. No tenía donde ir, nada para comer y un orgullo muy grande como para mendigar, era de noche y deambulaba por uno de los barrios rojos de la ciudad cuando tres adultos, notoriamente bebidos se le acercaron.

-Hey, preciosura, ¿por qué no nos haces un poco de compañía? – preguntó uno de los hombres acercándosele.

-Váyanse a la mierda – gruñó la asiática con violencia.

-Parece que a la muchachita no le enseñaron modales – se burló uno de los tipos tomándola del brazo, haciéndole sentir su hálito alcohólico contra su rostro, la joven simplemente sonrió y le escupió en la cara – tu, maldita perra – masculló molesto el sujeto apretando aun más su extremidad, dispuesto a castigarla.

Poco esfuerzo le costó a Mikasa tumbar a ese hombre que intentó golpearla, tampoco le fue difícil azotar contra el suelo a los otros dos. Los miró con desprecio y superioridad y les dio la espalda para irse, sin embargo ese exceso de confianza, más el hecho de que realmente estaba cansada y hambrienta, hizo que no se percatara cuando uno de los adultos la tomaba por la espalda y ponía un cuchillo en su cuello – "pagarás por tu insolencia, chiquilla" – susurró en su oído.

No sintió miedo por ello, se limitó a cerrar los ojos resignada en espera de que pasara lo que tenía que pasar - Uhg… - se escuchó el quejido del hombre que la tenía prisionera, luego cedió del agarre cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Mikasa se volteó incrédula, y sus ojos negros se encontraron con un color miel, pertenecientes al joven que la acababa de salvar.

-Lo siento, debí haberte ayudado antes, pero cuando te vi derrotarlos con facilidad, pensé que no era necesario – se disculpó – este lugar es muy peligros, deberías irte a casa.

-… - la pelinegro no respondió, pero se le quedó mirando con detenimiento, el chico era alto, de cabellos castaño claro, parecía ser bastante fuerte, sin embargo luego dudó de aquello al darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojado ante su escrutinio.

-M-me llamo Jean Kirschtein – se presentó luego de unos minutos, nervioso – trabajo de guardia por aquí cerca.

-Ackerman – respondió con sequedad – Mikasa…

-Mucho gusto – sonrió el joven rascándose la cabeza compulsivamente – bueno, por ahora estoy libre… si quieres te acompaño a tu casa para que no vuelvas a tener problemas – sugirió.

-No tengo a donde ir – la muchacha hablaba con indiferencia, como si estar en la calle fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Jean la miró sorprendido y poniéndose aun más nervioso que antes, tragó saliva, reuniendo valor para hablar – si quieres… yo puedo ofrecerte mi departamento para que pases la noche – su sonrojo llegó a niveles inesperados, la ojinegro lo había cautivado en cuanto la vio.

-… - volvió a guardar silencio, no podía simplemente aceptar la proposición de un joven que acababa de conocer, mas poco tenía para perder y algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en él – está bien – respondió con el mismo tono neutral de antes.

El de ojos miel la llevó hasta su casa, le dio de comer, dejó que usara la ducha y le cedió su cama, él dormiría en el sillón para no incomodarla. Había algo en la mirada de Mikasa que lo impulsaba a ayudarla y a protegerla, no sabía bien que era, quizás se trataba de esa amargura que se escondía detrás de su áspero semblante. Pasaron alrededor de seis días en donde la chica vivió con él sin decir una sola palabra, se preocupaba de que comiera bien y que descansara, pero no se atrevía a presionarla para que le contara como era que había llegado al barrio donde la conoció. Un día, sin embargo, mientras cenaban en silencio, la chica levantó la vista y habló.

-Gracias – murmuró con seriedad.

-No tienes que agradecer, no tengo problemas en cocinar para los dos – respondió Kirschtein avergonzado.

-No me refiero solo a eso… me has ayudado mucho… gracias – repitió.

Jean sonrió con satisfacción por las palabras de la otra, se sentía extrañamente feliz porque al fin se atreviera a hablarle y no perdería su oportunidad – Mikasa, ¿por qué estabas en ese lugar cuando nos conocimos? – preguntó de pronto, ya no aguantaba los deseos de saber más de aquella misteriosa joven de cabellos negros. Ella lo observó por unos minutos, como si intentara determinar si podía confiar en él o no, suspiró.

-Estaba buscando a mi hermano – dijo con tristeza.

-¿Trabaja en ese lugar?

-No lo sé, unos hombres se lo llevaron hace tres años y lo he buscado desde entonces.

-¿Lo secuestraron? – Mikasa asintió – ¿acaso tenía alguna deuda con la mafia o algo así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó la asiática sorprendida.

-Yo… -el castaño dudó por unos segundos si continuar hablando – trabajo para la ellos – concluyó desviando la mirada.

La joven se levantó de golpe de la mesa, azotándola con ambas manos, derramando uno de los vasos con agua que había encima de la misma, no le importó - ¡Ustedes se llevaron a mi hermano! – vociferó llena de ira, para luego dirigirse a la puerta con todas las intenciones de irse.

-No… te equivocas, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, ¡te lo juro!– Jean intentó detenerla, pero ella parecía no entender razones.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? – Mikasa tomó al joven por la camisa con una fuerza descomunal, acercando su rostro desafiante, sabía que estaba siendo ingrata con la persona que la había ayudado, pero no podía perdonarle que estuviera involucrado de alguna forma a las personas que le arrebataron a Eren.

-Porque yo voy a ayudarte a encontrarlo – respondió con determinación – te prometo que te reuniré con tu hermano, cueste lo que me cueste. Ella cedió antes sus palabras y lo soltó desviando la mirada a lo que Jean aprovechó para estrechar sus manos con suavidad – Por favor, confía en mi – le sonrió con honestidad.

Mikasa suspiró una vez más y una mueca similar a una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Podía confiar en el castaño, sus ojos se lo decían.

Poco tiempo después, supo que tomó la decisión correcta, Jean encontró a Eren y no vaciló en contárselo, si hubiese sido por la pelinegro hubiese ido al prostíbulo donde "trabajaba" para raptarlo y llevárselo lejos ese mismo día.

-Es peligroso Mikasa, ellos podrían matarlos a ambos.

-Esos cerdos, están abusando de Eren – Mikasa no sabía si sentirse feliz por conocer el paradero ojiverde o dejarse llevar por la rabia que le carcomía al estar al tanto de que se estaba prostituyendo.

-Yo prometí que te reuniría con él y voy a cumplir – Kirschtein acarició la mejilla de la chica, había logrado que ella le permitiera uno que otro contacto físico –solo ten un poco de paciencia.

-Está bien.

Esperó alrededor de dos meses por ese día, Jean encontró la oportunidad perfecta, una brutal golpiza a su hermano para el lamento de la asiática, para poder infiltrarla como guardaespaldas y así darle la oportunidad de cuidar ella misma de Yaerger.

Ahora estaba por fin frente a Eren, pudo notar como el joven quedaba atónito al verla y como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, notó como su cuerpo y su rostro estaban moreteados, pero que su mirada seguía siendo hermosa y transparente, como cuando eran niños. En ese momento sintió como el monstruo en el que se había convertido en esos tres años sin el desaparecía y tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse estática y no correr a abrazarlo.

-Ella es Mikasa Ackerman, es una joven muy fuerte y sé que hará un buen trabajo – los presentó Erwin en cuanto ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta - ¿Estás bien Eren? – preguntó cuando se percató que el castaño lloraba.

-Mi cuerpo, me duele mucho – mintió.

-Iré por Christa para que te traiga algún analgésico, los dejaré solos para que se conozcan – el rubio se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto escuchó que la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, Mikasa ya no se contuvo más y se abalanzó por fin a abrazar a Eren, lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, era como si todas las emociones que se habían bloqueado en los últimos tres años afloraban nuevamente e inundaban por completo su alma. El pecho del castaño era el mejor abrigo para ella, por fin sentía que estaba en su hogar nuevamente, él también lloraba y la abrazaba con fuerza, pero su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente… tenía miedo.

-¿Qué has hecho Mikasa? – preguntó de pronto el ojiverde sin soltar a su hermana.

-He venido a buscarte – respondió la aludida, levantando la vista para sonreírle, como no lo hacía hace tiempo.

El muchacho suspiró y acarició los cabellos azabache de la chica, seguían tan suaves como antes – Sabes que estoy atrapado en este lugar – la miró con una profunda tristeza – acabas de condenarte tu también.

-Ya no me importa Eren, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado y protegerte – volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho del otro.

-Eres una tonta – el castaño sonrió con pesar – ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Sin que en ese momento lo supieran, ambos chicos tomaron la determinación de proteger al otro, de una manera tan irracional que sus intenciones chocarían y se destruirían mutuamente.

-o-

-¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez de quién te enamoraste? – preguntó Hanji a su amigo, el cual parecía ansioso de tomar el vuelo que los llevaría de una vez por todas de vuelta a casa.

-No sé de qué me estas hablando – respondió Levi sin inmutarse.

-Estás actuando extraño, puedes engañar a cualquiera, pero sabes que a mi no – la castaña hizo un gesto de complicidad – desde que salimos de viajes estás más gruñón que de costumbre y te distraes con facilidad, eso sólo significa una cosa – hizo una pausa – el enanín extraña a alguien – sentenció.

-Ya nos están llamando para que abordemos, vámonos – dijo Rivaille desentendiéndose de lo que la mujer acababa de decir.

-Ni siquiera me golpeaste, esa persona te trae realmente loco – Hanji se alejó del otro bailando de un lado para el otro, estaba feliz de que el enano amargado estuviese enamorado – "ay, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso".

Levi por su parte se quedó estático por un momento, ¿Realmente se había enamorado? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, iría a ver a ese mocoso de ojos verdes en cuanto pusiera un pie en su ciudad.

.

.

**Holi holi, primero que todo espero les haya gustado el capítulo, Mikasa será un personaje muy importante en esta historia, así que por eso quise que tuviera un capítulo especial para ella en donde relato como pasó de ser una niña tierna a una descontrolada para terminar con una personalidad más apegada a la del animé ¿resultó? (A parte que la amo con pasión y locura xD).**

**Estoy intentando escribir capítulos más largos, pero tengo un don que se llama "poder de síntesis" mi mejor habilidad es hacer resúmenes, pero de todos modos estoy tratando y ya he tenido un avance con éste (uno pequeño uxu). No voy a hacer spoiler, pero estoy ansiosa por escribir el capítulo que sigue porque es donde por fin escribiré la escena que me hizo inspirarme a hacer este fanfic (sí, yo pienso en una situación y a partir de esa creo la historia completa o.o)**

**Lo segundo es que estoy así asdasdasfals de felicidad porque llegaron muchos reviews en el capítulo anterior, de verdad les agradezco mucho que me den la oportunidad de compartir mis ideas locas con ustedes *-*. Acá abajo contestaré los comentarios de los guest para que sepan que también me acuerdo de ellos ;D.**

**Mari-chan: Me siento muy alabada al saber que parte de tu tiempo lo dedicas a leer mi fic *-*, en compensación trataré de que los siguientes capítulos tengas mucho LevixEren para que babeemos en conjunto xD.**

**Guest1: Aquí hay una nueva actualización, gracias por pasar y dejarme un comentario, me anima a seguir escribiendo x3.**

**Charlie Mantecol: asdhasjgjashgdjhasf me encanta que te encante y ojalá e siga encantando ^^.**

**Mels: La verdad es que tu review me hizo particularmente feliz, ya que el hecho de a alguien le guste mi fic y que se lo recomiende a otra persona y que también le guste me hace sentir realizada :lloro: gracias a ti por leerme ^^.**

**Guest2: Tengo un problema con la prostitución y hacía tiempo quería escribir sobre este tema, que bueno que te llamara la atención y que te gustara, ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic ^^.**

**Por último tengo agradecimientos especiales a Hanniel que ella fue la que me impulsó en un principio para comenzar a escribir (no me tenía mucha fé u.u) y ahora estoy entusiasmada escribiendo sin parar xD. Besitos y corazones para ti *-***

**Bueno, mucho blablá por hoy, ¿merezco algún comentario con este capitulo? **

**Nos leemos ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El sol ya estaba por ponerse, lo que significaba que pronto la ciudad cambiaría de matiz, dejando que aquellos que gozaban de ocultarse en las sombras pudieran recorrer con libertad aquellos lugares que la luz del día les obligaba a ocultar. En uno de aquellos locales donde mujeres y hombres recibían dinero a cambio de algún tipo de satisfacción carnal, dos jóvenes observaban cada rincón con detenimiento.

-Bueno, éste es el lugar donde trabajamos, ahí está el hall principal donde llegan los clientes y piden a la persona que deseen – explicaba Jean a la morena que lo acompañaba en silencio -por este pasillo están las habitaciones, Eren siempre utiliza la cuarta del lado izquierdo, tu deberás quedarte fuera y solo puedes entrar si él te llama – el muchacho trataba de sonar profesional, aun sabiendo que toda esa información sólo hacía enojar a Mikasa.

-¿O sea que debo quedarme parada esperando que cualquier tipo se joda a mi hermano? – la chica irradiaba un aura asesina.

-Por favor Mikasa, tienes que aguatar por ahora – Kirschtein se detuvo para razonar con la otra, tomando sus manos – recuerda que estás a prueba y si cometes cualquier error, tus verdaderas intenciones quedarán expuestas y eso puede poner el peligro tu vida – el joven sonaba preocupado – lo primero es ganarse la confianza de Erwin si quieres sacar a Eren de aquí – eso último lo dijo en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara.

La asiática bufó, soltó las manos del otro y continuó su recorrido por el local, sabía que Jean tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir como sus entrañas se quemaban de sólo pensar en que su hermano trabajaba en ese lugar y que ella no pudiese hacer nada.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora – finalizó Jean dándole alcance – ya puedes volver a casa, yo debo quedarme a trabajar – hizo una pausa y comenzó a rascar su nuca un tanto avergonzado - ¿Me esperarás para cenar? – preguntó ligeramente sonrojado.

-Lo siento, me iré a la mansión, tengo que estar con Eren – respondió Mikasa desviando la mirada – de hecho, viviré ahí de ahora en adelante.

-¿Crees que Erwin te dejará así nada más que vivas ahí? – el de ojos miel sonaba un tanto molesto ante la confesión – no seas tan precipitada.

-Ya tengo su autorización – respondió la morena con suficiencia – le dije que no tenía donde vivir y aceptó de inmediato.

-Pero… tu si tienes donde vivir… conmigo – el tono de Kirschtein cambió a uno de tristeza.

-Lo siento Jean, mi hogar está junto con Eren – Mikasa dio media vuelta para salir, sin embargo una conversación llamó su atención. Al parecer un hombre de baja estatura y cabellos negros estaba preguntando por su hermano, sintió un terrible odio hacia ese hombre y le dedicó una mirada llena de resentimiento, la cual le fue devuelta por ese hombre en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron – "Debo alejarlos a todos" – pensó mientras abandonaba el lugar y se subía al carro que la esperaba afuera – "Aguanta Eren, pronto te sacaré de este infierno".

-o-

-¿Cómo que Yaeger no trabaja esta semana? – preguntó Rivaille arqueando una de sus cejas, la noticia le había caído como una balde de agua fría. No se sentía capaz de esperar una semana más sin verlo.

-El chiquillo se metió en algunos problemas, así que por orden del jefe no vendrá hasta que las cosas se arreglen – explicó el hombre que se encargaba de recibir a los clientes.

-Si que es imbécil el mocoso – Levi suspiró molesto mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz, en ese momento dirigió su vista hacia el lado, percatándose que una mujer lo miraba con ira – "¿Cómo osaba a verlo así?" – pensó mientras le devolvía la mirada, mil veces mas gélida, la joven desvío el rostro, en cosas de semblantes asesinos no había quién pudiera vencerlo.

El pelinegro abandonó el local frustrado, al final iba a tener que esperar una maldita semana más para poder estar con el ojiverde, le hacía falta y la última conversación que había tenido con Hanji lo atormentaba – "No estoy enamorado del mocoso, sólo significa buen sexo para mi" – se repetía, intentando convencerse. Se subió a su auto y tomó rumbo hacia su hogar, definitivamente iba a tener que saber matar el tiempo los siguientes siete días.

-o-

-Vengo por la cena de Eren, ¿a quién debo pedírsela? – preguntó Ackerman entrando a la cocina, en ese momento una joven castaña, con una papa en la boca, salió sonriéndole.

-Claro, claro, ya tengo todo preparado – dijo señalándole una bandeja con los alimentos para el ojiverde.

-Gracias – Mikasa hizo una mueca tratando de parecer amable, acercándose para llevarse la cena, sin embargo se molestó al darse cuenta de que la joven no dejaba de observarla - ¿algún problema? – preguntó cuando ya comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Ah, no, nada – la otra se sonrojó y volvió a sus labores en la cocina.

La ojinegro se dirigió hasta la habitación del castaño y entró sin avisar, ahí lo encontró, sentado en la cama y mirando por la ventana, notablemente aburrido.

-Te traje la cena – Mikasa se puso a un lado de la cama y posó la bandeja en las piernas de Eren.

-Ah, gracias – murmuró el castaño saliendo de su aturdimiento - ¿No piensas comer tu también?

-Ya lo hice, hace un rato – la joven sonrió tenuemente - ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó apuntando hacia su mano vendada.

-No es necesario, ya casi no me duele – sonrió, la verdad era que si le molestaba mucho esa mano, pero su orgullo le impedía dejar que su hermana le diera de comer en la boca – puedes irte si quieres – agregó comenzado a comer.

-Me quedaré a acompañarte – respondió la otra con determinación, tomando asiento en una pequeña silla que estaba a un lado de la cama del de ojos aguamarina.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, de cierta forma el hecho de no haberse visto en tanto tiempo y el notorio cambio en la personalidad de Mikasa hacía que Eren no se sintiera con la libertad de iniciar una conversación amena. Prefirió quedarse callado y concentrarse en comer sin que se notara la dificultad que le significaba su mano lastimada.

-Por cierto, hoy vi a uno de tus clientes – interrumpió la pelinegro con resentimiento – un enano pervertido con cara de amargado, disfruté cuando lo vi frustrado por que no estabas.

El castaño casi se atragantó con un pedazo de carne ante el comentario, al tiempo en que un brillo especial se asomaba en sus ojos – "Levi ya está de vuelta" – pensó y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

Aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Mikasa quién se molestó bastante – "¿Acaso a Eren le gustaba ese cliente en especial?" – esa reflexión la atiborraba de temor, no podía imaginar que su querido hermano quisiera seguir en ese negocio asqueroso por alguna persona, iba a preguntar por ese hombre cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta y dos jóvenes entraban a la habitación.

-Hola Eren, vine a curar tus heridas – saludó Christa, la cual venía en compañía de Ymir que le ayudaba con los utensilios necesarios para la labor.

-Ahh, si, gracias – el castaño terminó su cena rápidamente para dejar la bandeja a un lado y así dejarse atender por la rubia, la cual se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó su tarea, tratándolo delicadamente para que éste sintiera la menor cantidad de dolor posible.

-Veo que estás sanando muy bien, dentro de poco ya no habrá necesidad de que uses vendajes – la sirvienta le sonreía cálidamente a lo que el joven le correspondía con una sonrisa igual de hermosa.

-Vaya espectáculo – murmuró Ymir molesta, lo cierto es que adoraba las sonrisas de su novia, pero sólo si se las dedicaba a ella, no entendía el porqué del afán de la rubia en malgastarlas con ese muchacho de ojos verdes, le daba celos, unos celos incontrolables. Prefirió dejar de mirarlos, sino terminaría golpeando a Yaeger sin razón, percatándose de que otra persona observaba la misma escena con disgusto desde la silla a un costado de la cama, al parecer no era la única celosa de la habitación.

-Ya está, tómate estos analgésicos y descansa – dijo Christa alcanzándole un par de pastillas al ojiverde – mañana vendré nuevamente a revisar tus heridas – concluyó mientras tomaba la bandeja para llevársela y así evitarle esa molestia al muchacho, acto seguido salió de la habitación junto con Ymir.

-Creo que Christa tiene razón y lo mejor es irnos a dormir – comentó Eren levantándose hacia el baño par lavarse los dientes y ponerse su pijama. Cuando hubo salido del mismo se dio cuenta de que Mikasa estaba acostada en su cama, dispuesta a dormir también - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó contrariado.

-Voy a dormir contigo – respondió la asiática con naturalidad, cubriéndose hasta la nariz con las sábanas.

-Cuando dije que nos fuéramos a dormir no me refería a que lo hiciéramos juntos – aclaró el castaño un tanto incómodo por la situación. Solía dormir con su hermana cuando eran unos niños, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, ambos habían cambiado.

-Solo por esta noche – rogó la ojinegro descubriendo su rostro - ¿O acaso preferirías compartir tu cama con otra persona? – cuestionó con seriedad.

La pregunta hizo que Eren sintiera como el calor se concentraba en sus mejillas y orejas, no sabía por qué había pensado fugazmente en la noche que pasó con Rivaille antes de que se fuera de viaje, movió su cabeza de un lado al otro para quitar eso de su mente - ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó – solo que ya no somos unos niños – agregó con nostalgia.

-Lo sé – la voz de la joven también estaba impregnada de añoranza – si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería poder retroceder el tiempo para así evitar que te llevaran de mi lado – susurró.

El castaño soltó un suspiro al escucharla, rendido se metió a la cama y acarició esos sedosos cabellos azabaches pertenecientes a la joven que estaba a su lado – ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no podemos vivir pensando en lo que fue – miró directamente a los profundos ojos negros de la chica – pero supongo que no hay nada de malo si recordamos los buenos tiempos – sonrió a lo que Mikasa lo abrazó y hundió su cabeza en su pecho, al igual que cuando eran niños – "Quizás no hemos cambiado tanto como pensaba".

-o-

Lo había logrado, ¡siete jodidos días sin volverse loco! Se hubiese sentido orgulloso de no ser que su actitud rayaba en lo psicópata. Durante esa semana, Levi trabajó como nunca antes, se reunió personalmente con todos los inversionistas, cada día tenía algún almuerzo o cena de negocios con algún socio diferente; hizo todo el papeleo atrasado, el suyo, el de su secretaria, ¡hasta el del Hanji!, esta última agradeció el ataque trabajólico de su amigo, mas no pudo evitar burlarse, diciendo cosas tales como – "El atestarte de trabajo no hará que olvides tu amor no correspondido" - ¡Maldita Zoe!, aun se preguntaba como era posible que sus comentarios siempre estuvieran tan cerca de la realidad. Cada cierto tiempo tanteaba su ropa buscando algún tipo de micrófono que la castaña le hubiese implantado, pero la verdad es que la mujer simplemente conocía muy bien al pelinegro. Después de terminar cada jornada, llegaba a casa tan tarde y agotado que se dormía a penas posaba su cabeza en la almohada.

Y así fue como su plan funcionó a la perfección, había aguantado siete días más sin ver a Eren y hoy, por fin, sus esfuerzos serían recompensados. En cuanto salió del trabajo miró su reloj el cual marcaba las siete de la tarde, aun era temprano, él solía ir a eso de las diez de la noche, sin embargo, no tenía muchos deseos de esperar esta vez, por lo que se subió a su automóvil y se dirigió al local que ya conocía de memoria. Entró con propiedad al lugar y sin cruzar palabras con nadie se dirigió hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, deteniéndose en la cuarta de la izquierda, iba a golpear, pero una mano fría y blanca lo detuvo.

-No puedes entrar a la habitación – Rivaille volteó el rostro para encontrarse con la misma chica de rasgos exóticos que lo observó con odio hace días, ahora también lo hacía, pero esta vez su mirada también estaba cargada de angustia – Eren está con un cliente – la muchacha parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

En ese instante el mayor agudizó el odio, pudiendo escuchar unos gemidos exagerados y obscenos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta – "Ahh eres exquisito" – distinguió, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba y unos deseos de entrar y golpearlos a todos se hacía presente.

-¿Estás decepcionado? – preguntó de pronto la asiática con cizaña - ¿Acaso pensabas que eres diferente a todos los otros hombres que entran esa habitación? – la joven sabía muy bien que el hombre a su lado estaba a punto de explotar, ella conocía bastante bien el arte de ocultar los sentimientos, por lo que reconocerlos en los otros no le era difícil.

-¡Callate, mocosa de mierda! – exclamó exasperado el pelinegro, no entendía como esas palabras le podían afectar tanto, siendo que él se jactaba de su frialdad y autocontrol.

-Puedes volver en una hora, el otro tipo pagó sólo por unos cuantos minutos – Mikasa rió con malicia.

Levi le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, otro gemido lo interrumpió, sintió asco como el primer día que estuvo deambulando por las calles de ese barrio. Dio la vuelta y se fue de ese lugar tan asqueroso. La pelinegro sonrió triunfal – "uno menos" – pensó.

-o-

Estaba furioso, se sentía como el mayor de los imbéciles y lo peor de todo es que acababa de comprobar, de la peor manera posible, que estaba totalmente enamorado de un maldito puto. La realidad lo había golpeado directo en el rostro, le había hecho saber que Yaeger no era más que un chiquillo que lo trataba bien porque ese era su trabajo, sus ojos verdes y expresivos eran la peor mentira jamás contada y que todas esas noches que le otorgó el mejor de los placeres lo hizo porque al fin y al cabo pagó por ello. Se detuvo en secó al darse cuenta de que llevaba alrededor de una hora recorriendo las calles de la ciudad sin ningún destino, se estacionó a un lado de la carretera y empezó a golpear con los puños el manubrio del coche – "Maldición, maldición" – repetía una y otra vez, ¿cómo todo había desencadenado a esto?, él sabía a lo que se dedicaba el castaño, sabía que no era el único, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo y ahora estaba ahí sufriendo por ese mocoso que lo había encantado desde el primer día que lo vio. Pero él era Levi Rivaille, un hombre orgulloso y si no significaba nada para Eren, entonces el ojiverde significaba una mierda para él y se lo haría saber. Encendió el automóvil nuevamente y retornó al local, con paso firme se adentró por el pasillo y abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación donde se reunía con el menor, esta vez la pelinegro no pudo detenerlo, no tenía el poder para hacerlo, más que mal el cliente anterior ya se había retirado, tuvo que limitarse a mirarlo con recelo y sorpresa al ver que había vuelto.

-¡Rivaille! – exclamó un sorprendido Eren al verlo entrar y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios – tanto tiempo sin vernos.

El de ojos olivo creyó flaquear en cuanto se encontró con esa hermosa expresión, sumado al hecho que el castaño solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura y gotitas de agua caían desde su cabello, perdiéndose debajo de la prenda, pero su ira regresó cuando conectó a eso al hecho de que había estado con otro hace unos momentos y por eso mismo acababa de darse un baño – Quítate la toalla – ordenó.

-¿Eh? – el tono frío y cargado de rencor hizo que el ojiverde dudara en cumplir la petición del otro.

-Ya te lo dije mocoso estúpido, quítate la toalla para que te pueda follar – las palabras de Levi salían de manera violenta de sus labios.

Eren se sonrojó notoriamente ante esas palabras, había deseado todos esos días poder volver a estar con ese hombre que tenía al frente, pero ahora sentía miedo del mismo, estaba actuando extraño, igual que todos los otros individuos que lo visitaban. Se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo contrariado.

-¿Es que acaso ahora no trabajas si no te pago primero? – el pelinegro sacó su cartera del bolsillo y lanzó una gran cantidad de billetes en la cara del menor – ahora actúa como la ramera que eres.

Ahí fue cuando Yaeger sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior, la única persona que lo trató diferente ahora lo insultaba – "¿Por qué te duele tanto?" – sus ojos aguamarina se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo – "¿Por qué pensaste que él iba a ser diferente?" – se agachó y recogió cada uno de los billetes que el mayor le lanzó – "Eres un simple puto y es así como te ven todos" – colocó el dinero sobre la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama, luego dejó caer la toalla y se recostó boca arriba con las piernas separadas.

Levi se desvistió también y comenzó a masturbarse al tiempo que se posaba sobre el ojiverde, cuando su miembro estuvo erecto, tomó las piernas del joven y las atrajo hasta sus hombros. No tenía intenciones siquiera de prepararlo, iba a hacer que gritara y se revolviera bajo su cuerpo por el dolor, miró su rostro, quería disfrutar su expresión de terror, sin embargo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna emoción en esa cara, estaba vacía y sus hermosos ojos verde-azulados se habían apagado haciéndolos ver oscuros y tristes. Se detuvo, la lucidez se hizo presente, su pecho se contrajo y comenzó a temblar levente. Ese no era el chico que tanto deseaba, era una muñeca sin vida, dispuesta a que la usaran y desecharan.

Eren, que ya estaba en el quinto viaje fuera de su cuerpo, volvió en si cuando sintió el ligero temblor del moreno, observó su rostro y pudo ver que detrás de ese semblante duro se podía distinguir la más profunda tristeza, ya no veía ningún tipo de rencor en su expresión y el miedo que sintió hace unos momentos también desapareció, siendo reemplazados por el latente deseo de reconfortarlo. Bajó las piernas de sus hombros y se incorporó para quedar de rodillas frente a Rivaille, acarició su mejilla con ternura para luego darle un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

-Lo siento, le he mentido – se disculpó el castaño ante un atónito Levi – jamás me prohibieron besar, sólo quería entregarle mi primer beso a la persona que amara de verdad – sus mejillas tomaron un lindo tono carmín y sus ojos recobraron vida, comenzando a brillar a tal punto que encandilaban – yo… lo amor señor – confesó finalmente dejando caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

El mayor no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, llevó dos dedos a sus labios, aun sorprendido y los acarició al tiempo que sentía como una felicidad que jamás había experimentado antes invadía todo su ser. El mocoso lo amaba y acababa de demostrárselo de la manera más inocente posible, con un cálido e infantil beso. Tomó ese hermoso rostro que tenía en frente, enjugó las lágrimas que aun caían por sus ojos y lo besó nuevamente, esta vez se dedicó a disfrutar aquellos suaves y dulces labios, los mordió para que el joven abriera la boca y así irrumpirla con su lengua, comenzando una deliciosa danza entre ambos músculos. El beso se fue profundizando poco a poco, hasta que perdieron el aliento y tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire. Se quedaron en silencio.

Eren acarició el pecho desnudo del pelinegro y con un suave empujón lo dejó recostado sobre la cama, volvió a besarlo con delicadeza, descendiendo desde su boca, hasta su barbilla, luego a su cuello y por último detenerse en el pecho del otro para saborearlo, intentado demostrar con cada beso, con cada caricia que se moría de amor por él – "Este cuerpo asqueroso puede ser de cualquiera, pero solo tu eres dueño de mi alma" – continuó con su lento descenso para detenerse en la entrepierna erguida de Rivaille, pasó su lengua por el glande y un jadeo ronco salió de la garganta del moreno, el ojiverde tomó confianza y engulló por completo el miembro de su amado, degustando toda su extensión, logrando sacar uno que otro gemido del pelinegro.

-Ahh… Eren… detente – pidió Levi tomando al más joven por los cabellos, obligándolo a dejar de atender su erección – no quiero terminar aun – agregó de manera sensual, en un susurro.

El castaño entendió el mensaje, por lo se levantó para quedar sobre el mayor, sabía que lo que estaba por hacer le dolería, pero no tenía deseos de esperar un minuto más, así que separó sus nalgas con ambas manos y poco a poco se fue sentando sobre el grueso pene de Levi, penetrándose lentamente. Apretó los ojos y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor cuando ya estuvo todo dentro de sus entrañas, esperó unos cuantos segundos para acostumbrarse y después iniciar un tortuoso vaivén, usando el blanco pecho de Rivaille como apoyo. Se asía con pausa, hasta que sólo el glande quedaba en su interior y luego bajaba con violencia, gimiendo de placer al sentir que su punto más sensible era golpeado. Trató de continuar con ese ritmo tan placentero, pero las manos del pelinegro se enredaron en sus caderas, exigiéndole a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas.

-Eren… Eren – repetía Levi entre gemidos, tomando al otro por la cintura, invirtiendo las posiciones y así tener una mayor profundidad dentro de la cavidad anal del ojiverde.

-Aahh… Rivaille… ahí, justo ahí – gritaba descontrolado el menor completamente entregado a la lujuria. Yaerger levantó los brazos y atrajo al otro hombre en contra de su pecho, para que su entrepierna fuese estimulada entre los abdómenes de ambos – Ahh, ¡Te amo! – exclamó al tiempo en que el placer fue tal que su cuerpo entero se sacudió, una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espina y eyaculó abundantemente experimentando el orgasmo más exquisito – "Nada como hacer el amor".

Al sentir como las paredes del interior de Eren se contraían y apresaban su miembro, Levi también llegó al clímax, llenando por completo las entrañas del castaño con su semen. Salió cuidadosamente y volvió a juntar sus labios con los del muchacho en un apasionado beso, era increíble que con solo haberlo besado un par de veces ya se había vuelto un completo adicto. Se desplomó sobre el otro cuerpo que aun convulsionaba producto del éxtasis experimentado con anterioridad y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Perdóname – susurró el de ojos olivo al oído del joven – me comporté como un imbécil.

-Ya pasó, no te preocupes – Eren sonrió sinceramente y acarició los cabellos azabache de su amante - ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? – preguntó, el otro movió la cabeza en forma positiva sin dejar de abrazarlo – No sabes cuanto te amo – murmuró lleno de felicidad.

-Yo a ti… mocoso estúpido.

Se durmieron abrazados, sintiendo el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos desnudos. Estaban conscientes de la fugacidad del momento, aún así querían disfrutarlo, alejando los miedos, las dudas y el hecho de que su amor estaba condenado incluso antes de nacer.

-o-

Al otro lado de la habitación, una joven de cabellos negros apretaba su mandíbula con impotencia, había logrado oír lo suficiente para sentir que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, el castaño se había enamorado de uno de sus clientes – "No puedo permitir que Eren desee quedarse con ese enano pervertido" – pensó, en ese momento golpeó la pared con el puño, descargando toda su frustración, dejando una grieta en el muro y su mano ensangrentada. Tenía que sacar a su hermano de ese mundo, costara lo que le costara, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

.

.

**Jejeje, definitivamente el romance no es lo mío, a mi me va más el amor violento (?). Por favor no odien a Mikasa, es que ella no es muy racional si se trata de Eren y por eso a veces puede comportarse como una maldita xD, pero al final todo será para bien *-*.**

**Tengo algunas noticias que darles, primero que no podré actualizar este fin de semana porque tengo un compromiso, así que el próximo capítulo estará más o menos el lunes o martes a más tardar (¡lo juro!). **

**Lo segundo es una duda existencial que no me deja dormir por las noches, ¿importa el orden en que uno pone LevixEren o ErenxLevi para dejar en claro quién es uke y quien es seme? Alguien me puede explicar que no entiendo eso u.u. De antemano gracias *-***

**Por último, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs que son como un alimento creativo para mi, me anima a continuar escribiendo y me hacen muy feliz (yo al principio tenía como meta llegar a los 30, es que me tenía poca fe xD), a continuación contestaré los comentarios de mis queridos guest 3.**

**Mari-chan: Yo tengo el mismo problema de insomnio, lo malo es que me acuesto a las una y me duermo como a las tres xD, para después despertar a eso de las seis u.u, así que te entiendo 3. Yo también me secuestraría a Eren si fuese Mikasa, pero no lo hago para que haya más lemon LevixEren *-*. Muchas gracias por pasar y dejar un comentario ^^. Besos y espero este capítulo te haya gustado x3.**

**Xanat: Y pensar que hay gente que no cree en las historias de amor en la redes sociales (?). Jejeje estoy muy feliz de que mi fic te gustara. Sigue haciéndole caso a tu intuición porque está muy cerca de la realidad 1313. Gracias por dejar un comentario, siempre me emocionan cuando llegan (grito como nena) besitos ^^.**

**¿Me seguirán alimentando con sus lindos reviews?**

**Nos leemos ;D.**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el reloj marcara las cinco de la madrugada, el local estaba pronto a dejar de recibir clientes, por lo que Jean se dedicaba a dar la última ronda por las habitaciones, asegurándose que sólo los compradores que hubiesen pagado por la toda la noche pudiesen quedarse. Recorrió aquel pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, obligó a retirarse a uno que otro hombre ebrio que se negaba a ir, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a darles más dinero, esos siempre eran los más molestos, aun así su labor estuvo completa en poco tiempo y en cuanto hubo terminado se acercó lentamente hacia cierta joven que estaba sentada a un lado de una de las puertas, abrazada a sus rodillas y con la cabeza oculta entre éstas.

-¿Mikasa? – la llamó agachándose y posando su manos en su hombro. La morena levantó la vista, parecía estar bastante deprimida – dudo que Eren vaya a necesitarte hoy, ¿por qué no vas a dormir?

-No puedo, tengo que proteger a mi hermano – contestó con un tono monocorde.

-No te preocupes, ese hombre no dañará a tu hermanito – Kirschtein optó por sentarse a un lado de la asiática para intentar convencerla – al parecer se entienden bastante bien.

A Mikasa se le deformó el rostro por unos segundos ante el comentario, hasta Jean estaba al tanto de que Eren parecía tener una relación "especial" con el enano pervertido – "lo ama" – pensó volviendo a bajar la cabeza y así ocultar su expresión de tristeza.

El de ojos miel no estaba seguro del porqué del evidente abatimiento de la chica, sin embargo prefirió no preguntar, respetando su naturaleza reservada. Se quedó en silencio, observando sus hermosas hebras negras, era lo que más le gustaba de la joven, a parte de su exótica belleza, de pronto se percató que los nudillos de la mano izquierda de la misma estaban muy lastimados y sangraban.

-¡¿Que te paso?! –exclamó agarrándole la mano para examinarla.

-No es nada - contestó secamente, intentando soltarse.

-No te hagas la dura conmigo – Jean la miró con reproche y soltó suavemente su mano – espérame aquí – agregó para luego levantarse e ir hacia la recepción, donde cogió una cajita roja con una cruz blanca en la tapa de donde sacó algodones, alcohol y vendas – déjame que te cure – pidió haciendo un gesto para que la pelinegro lo dejara ayudarle.

-No hace falta – la pelinegro escondió la mano bajo sus piernas para que el otro no pudiera alcanzarla.

-Por favor – rogó el joven, estiró el brazo y jaló cuidadosamente del codo la extremidad de Mikasa para dejar al descubierto su puño lastimado – no quiero que tu herida se infecte – hizo una pausa para aplicarle alcohol y limpiar la zona afectada, la muchacha se tensó un poco por el dolor, pero no evitó el contacto – dudo que puedas proteger a Yaeger si no te cuidas primero – dijo sarcásticamente, odiaba usar al ojiverde como excusa, pero estaba convencido, muy a su pesar, que esa táctica era la única que funcionaría.

Mikasa suspiró resignada y dejó finalmente y sin protestar que Kirschtein la curara, lo hizo en silencio y con suavidad, lo que sorprendió a la ojinegro que conocía la forma impulsiva de ser de Jean, en ese aspecto se parecía mucho a su hermano.

-Gracias – murmuró cuando tuvo su mano vendada.

-No tienes que agradecer – el de ojos miel volvió a sentarse a un lado de la asiática – supongo que no te convenceré para que te vayas a descansar, así que me quedaré a acompañarte – comentó tratando de sonar desinteresado aunque un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, el cual aumentó al sentir como la joven apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Dio un pequeño respingo y la miro, comprobando que se había dormido, sonrió y la acomodó lo mejor posible, teniendo en cuenta de que se encontraban en el piso – "Yo te cuidaré, para que tu puedas proteger al estúpido de Yaeger" – pensó y se quedó velando por el sueño de aquella chica que tanto le gustaba.

-o-

Eren abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, recién estaba amaneciendo, sin embargo se sentía más descansado que nunca. Había dormido de maravilla, como no lo hacía en años, desde antes que muriera su madre, en aquellos tiempos en que prácticamente no tenía preocupaciones y podía asegurar que era un niño normal y feliz. Se estiró en la cama exageradamente, logrando que su muslo hiciera contacto con las piernas del otro hombre que estaba a su lado, sintió un agradable cosquilleo recorrer su espina y se giró para contemplar el rostro de aquella persona que lo acompañaba y sonrió complacido al notar que éste parecía dormir plácidamente. Se abrazó a ese cuerpo, pensando en la declaración que la había hecho la noche anterior, él sabía que era un chico impetuoso, a parte nunca se había enamorado antes, ni había tenido algún sentimiento similar por alguien que no fuera su familia, mas cuando le dijo a Levi que lo amaba, estaba completamente seguro de que no era algún tipo de arrebato para asegurar que el pelinegro se quedara con él, sino que se trataba de la más pura verdad. No podía afirmar cuando había sucedido, ni mucho menos cómo, pero eso no importaba, lo único que valía era que sus sentimientos eran reales y lo mejor de todo correspondidos. Se aferró con mucha más fuerza a Rivaille, atesoraría cada segundo a su lado, y aunque quizás nunca podría ser feliz a su lado, agradecería la oportunidad que tuvo de conocerlo y amarlo. Una caricia en sus cabellos castaños lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Lo siento, te desperté – se disculpó Eren al levantar la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con unos color olivo que lo miraban con seriedad.

-No te preocupes, siempre despierto a esta hora – Levi interrumpió con delicadeza el abrazo para poder sentarse en la cama.

-Supongo que ya debes irte – susurró el ojiverde imitando la acción del otro.

-Es lo mejor por ahora – contestó ya levantándose y comenzando a vestirse – hay cosas que debo hacer y no puedo llevarte conmigo.

Eren asintió en silencio y lo observó unos minutos – supongo que hay que cuidar de los negocios.

El pelinegro lo miró pensativo, al parecer una idea había pasado por su cabeza y un singular brillo inundó sus afilados ojos – Levántate – ordenó, tomando su saco y colocándoselo.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó confundido.

-Sólo hazlo, no tengo toda la mañana.

El castaño obedeció, se puso la poca ropa que le había tocado llevar ese día, por lo que sólo tardó un par de minutos. En cuanto estuvo listo Rivaille lo tomó con fuerza de la muñeca y lo obligó a que saliera con él de la habitación.

-¿¡Qué haces con Eren!? – exclamó una molesta Mikasa cuando vio salir a su hermano llevado prácticamente a rastras por el mayor, se levantó rápidamente del sitio donde aun estaba acompañada de Jean y los siguió hasta la recepción del local, donde estaba el encargado de recibir los pagos.

-¿Cuánto por llevarme al mocoso hasta mañana? – preguntó un Levi con suma tranquilidad mientras sacaba su chequera.

-Lo siento, no puede hacer eso – respondió el hombre un tanto intimidado por la mirada asesina que recibió del pelinegro.

-Quizás esto te haga cambiar de opinión –sacó su pluma y escribió en el papel una importante suma de dinero – es la ultima oferta – agregó, utilizando sus mejores aptitudes como hombre de negocios.

El encargado de la recepción quedo boquiabierto ante la fuerte cantidad de dinero que le ofrecían, pero no podía arriesgar a que se llevaran a Yaerger para nunca volver – Lo dejaré ir, pero tienes que darnos algo a cambio para que nos aseguremos que lo traerás de vuelta.

-Por mi no hay problema.

Se quedaron un tiempo debatiendo sobre las condiciones que se deberían cumplir para llevarse al ojiverde, momento que la joven asiática aprovechó para apartar a su hermano a un lado donde no pudieran escucharlos.

-¿Estas dispuesto a irte con ese tipo? – la chica estaba realmente enfadada, siendo lo que más le molestaba el hecho de que Eren no hubiese protestado frente a esos hombres que negociaban como si el castaño fuese una cosa.

-Es mi trabajo Mikasa, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo – el ojiverde trató de sonar neutral, pero le fue imposible ocultar la felicidad que le producía saber que podría pasar un día entero junto a Rivaille.

-No voy a dejar que ese enano te haga desear seguir trabajando en esto – la de cabellos azabache agarró fuertemente del brazo al joven, tratando de esa forma que no se marchase.

-Nos vamos mocoso – Levi se acercó a los adolescentes proporcionándole su mejor semblante asesino a la guardaespaldas para que soltara a SU Eren.

-Si, señor – el menor se deshizo del agarre de su hermana – lo siento – murmuró y salió en compañía del pelinegro, dejando atrás a una Mikasa desanimada y furibunda.

-Si que es impertinente esa mujer – comentó Rivaille en cuanto estuvieron en el auto – parece estar obsesionada con controlarte – gruñó, la verdad es que estaba un poco celoso de las atribuciones de la muchacha con el ojiverde.

-Ella es mi hermana – soltó con naturalidad – logró encontrarme y ahora se encarga de cuidarme, supongo que se siente culpable.

-Tch – el mayor no dijo nada más, sin embargo ahora todo tenía más sentido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Eren cambiando el tema, estaba entre emocionado y nervioso.

-Podríamos ir a desayunar a algún café – sugirió, el rostro del ojiverde se iluminó – pero primero, creo que debo comprarte alguna ropa decente – reflexionó al darse cuenta de que el menor sólo traía un pantalón gastado, no podía llevarlo a comer así.

Se detuvieron en una tienda que, por su decoración, se notaba que era bastante exclusiva. Levi, en compañía de una de las vendedoras, a la cual le exigió la mayor discreción, hicieron que el castaño se probara mil y un conjuntos hasta que estuvieron completamente conformes con el look que constaba de un jean oscuro y una camiseta simple y unas zapatillas negras, conjunto que resaltaba la verdadera edad del joven. Rivaille curvó sus labios al contemplarlo, era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa normal, era hermoso. Canceló con agrado las prendas, impidiendo que Yaeger pudiese saber cuánto había gastado en ellas y se lo llevó al carro para emprender nuevamente su viaje hasta un pequeño café que estaba en la zona acaudalada de la ciudad, en el lugar se podían apreciar hombres y mujeres de porte elegante que escrutaban al ojiverde con desdén logrando que éste bajara la cabeza apenado.

-No les hagas caso, tú eres mucho mejor que esas mierdas – dijo Levi tratando de animarlo, Eren sonrió ante el cometario.

Tomaron asiento en una de las ultimas mesas del lugar, para evitar cualquier tipo de situación incomoda con aquellos individuos que se creían dueños del mundo por el simple hecho de tener un poco más de dinero que los otros. El de ojos olivo hizo el pedido, leche y pastel para Eren y café negro con tostadas a la francesa para él, comieron sin entablar conversación y cruzando una que otra mirada furtiva.

-Esto… parece una cita – comentó de pronto el castaño sonrojándose notoriamente.

-Como sea – Rivaille desvió la mirada para ocultar el rosa de sus mejillas – termina pronto que debo pasar a la oficina a buscar algunos papeles. El menor hizo un puchero un tanto decepcionado y terminó de comer, estaba delicioso por lo que no le costó trabajo hacerlo.

Pagaron la cuenta y abandonaron el lugar para continuar con el viaje deteniéndose en un gran edificio, el pelinegro descendió del automóvil y dejo a Yaeger solo un tiempo, sin embargo no alcanzó a aburrirse antes de que el mayor estuviera de vuelta, parecía ser que se había esmerado por volver lo antes posible, traía consigo una gran cantidad de carpetas y papeles que lanzó en el asiento trasero, gruño y se acarició las sienes antes de partir nuevamente, tenía bastante trabajo que hacer y su responsabilidad le demandaba terminarlo lo antes posible, mas su inocente acompañante lo incitaba a otras cosas, tenía que saber tomar la decisión correcta.

Luego de más o menos media hora de trayecto, por fin estuvieron en el departamento de Rivaille. Eren se maravilló con aquel espacioso lugar, era elegante con diseño minimalista y estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que el otro se lanzara a devorar sus labios con fogosidad, al parecer el pelinegro ya había decidido en que gastar su tiempo esa tarde.

-o-

Mikasa llegó a la mansión arrasando con todo a su paso, estaba realmente furiosa por culpa de su hermano y ese pervertido que le había robado el corazón, decidió que lo mejor por el momento era relajarse del alguna forma, quizás tomar un baño o beber un té de hierbas, optó por empezar con la segunda opción y se dirigió a la cocina. No había nadie cuando entró, así que por su cuenta calentó el agua, sacó las hierbas de la despensa y una taza, preparándose la infusión un tanto alterada, rogando para que funcionara y así pudiese controlar su estado. Cuando ya tuvo todo listo, salió con la intensión de irse a su habitación (o a la de Eren) para recostarse y despejar su mente, fue ahí donde se cruzó con Sasha, la castaña la detuvo haciéndole un gesto con las manos.

-¿Algún problema? – preguntó la asiática a lo que la otro chica se le acercó notablemente nerviosa, para luego pasarle una nota disimuladamente y seguir su camino. La joven miró a todos lados y se encerró en su habitación para leerla.

"Necesito hablar contigo, juntémonos en la cocina después de la cena - Sasha"

Mikasa dobló nuevamente el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo, al parecer no iba a poder calmarse, aunque la razón de su estado ahora se debía a aquella extraña nota.

-o-

Yaerger se secaba el cabello luego de tomar una larga y relajante ducha con Rivaille, la verdad es que el mayor aun seguía en el baño, pero él se había aburrido ya que no acostumbraba a tomar baños tan largos. Se vistió con sus ropas nuevas y se miró al espejo, estaba entre incómodo y feliz por el hecho de que Levi le hubiese comprado una vestimenta tan bonita.

-Pareces una chiquilla - se burló el pelinegro que acababa de salir del baño, encontrándose con la graciosa escena que montaba Eren al estar modelando frente al espejo.

El menor solo se sonrojó y se sentó en la cama, Rivaille se le acercó y depositó un pequeño beso en sus dulces e infantiles labios, sintiendo como el mínimo contacto con el castaño lo extasiaba al punto de querer tomarlo nuevamente, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por el inoportuno timbre.

-Tch – Levi maldijo entre dientes la interrupción – debe ser la comida que encargamos, anda a recibirla mientras yo termino de vestirme.

Eren se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de llegar, el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, un escalofríos recorrió por la espalda del pelinegro, sólo una persona podía ser tan molesta.

-Enanooooo – escuchó una voz cantarina a lo lejos.

-"Mierda".

Hanji, que en cuanto abrieron la puerta se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que estaba enfrente, reparó en que éste era un poco más alto de lo que recordaba, levantó la vista para distinguir que no estaba abrazando a Rivaille sino que a un adorable jovencito de cabellos castaños y ojos increíblemente verdes, el cual se apreciaba que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Oooh – la castaña sonrió maliciosamente, a lo que el menor se tensó – al parecer estoy interrumpiendo algo.

-Tu solo sabes interrumpir – Levi a pareció detrás de Eren obligando a la mujer a que lo soltara - ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

-No invitarás a tu amiga a pasar primero – Hanji simuló una voz dolida.

-Haz lo que quieras.

La mujer entró y ambos adultos se dirigieron a la sala, el ojiverde por su parte no estaba seguro de que debía hacer, no quería incomodar a la visita con su presencia, quizás la mejor opción era encerrarse en la habitación hasta que ella se fuese, iba a poner en marcha su plan cuando la aguda voz de la morena lo llamó.

-Enanín, deberías presentarme al jovencito tan adorable que está contigo – comentó mientras hacía señas al muchacho para que se sentara junto a ella en el sillón.

Rivaille soltó un bufido molesto – Hanji, él es Eren, Eren, esta loca es Hanji Zoe, mi mano derecha – los presentó.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Eren sonriendo sinceramente.

-El gusto es mío – contestó la mujer evitando la hemorragia nasal que le provocó la hermosa sonrisa del castaño – eres tan adorable, dime ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Quince.

-¡Oh dios mío Rivaille eres un pedófilo pervertido! – exclamó Zoe recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo callar.

-Si solo viniste a joderme será mejor que te largues – gruñó.

-No seas tan amargado, vine a ver cómo estabas, pensé que habías enfermado y por eso te llevaste el trabajo a casa, pero ahora veo que tenías otro planes – la castaña esquivó otro golpe escondiéndose detrás del menor y usándolo como escudo.

-Estoy bien, ahora vete - Rivaille, por su parte se sentó del otro lado de Eren para que dejara de usarlo como protección, iniciando un forcejeo que hizo que el ojiverde comenzara a marearse.

-Eres un desconsiderado, deberías invitarme a cenar y después ver alguna película en compensación por mi deferencia contigo – Hanji parecía disfrutar haciendo enojar al pelinegro aunque después resultara lastimada - ¿Qué dices Erencito, puedo quedarme? – es menor no pudo negarse y Levi bufó enojado, pero dejó de oponerse – "jaque mate".

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, el ojiverde se sintió bastante cómodo con la presencia de Zoe, ésta hablaba sin parar, contando miles de anécdotas para avergonzar a su amigo, era extrovertida y simpática, además le hizo conocer una faceta diferente del pelinegro, la cual solo mostraba con la mujer que hacía de todo para sacarlo de quicio. Ya entrada la noche prepararon palomitas, sin antes ser amenazados de muerte por Levi si tiraban alguna al piso, y se sentaron a mirar una película de ciencia ficción, las favoritas de Hanji. Rivaille se situó a un lado de Eren y obligó a la otra a que usara uno de los sitiales ya que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella la cercanía del ojiverde. Comenzó la película, era bastante aburrida y eso se evidenció cuando el mayor sintió que Yaeger se recargaba en su regazo, quedándose dormido, no quiso despertarlo, sólo lo recostó sobre sus piernas y acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza.

-¿Cuándo lo conociste? – preguntó de pronto Hanji arrodillándose frente a la pareja.

-El día en que me dejaste en ese barrio – reconoció Levi sin inmutarse.

-¿Trabaja ahí? – el hombre asintió, a lo que la castaña se llevó ambas manos a la boca, entre sorprendida y apenada – No es justo, es muy joven – se lamentó - ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? – cuestionó preocupada, sabía que el de ojos olivo se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.

-No lo sé, quizás debería dejar de verlo antes de cometer alguna locura – reflexionó.

-O quizás deberías dejarte llevar por primera vez y permitirte cometer todo tipo de locuras – la mujer se levantó y apagó la televisión – permítete ser feliz de una vez por todas – aconsejó – gracias por la velada – se despidió de Levi y acarició los cabellos de un dormido Eren, acto seguido se retiró.

Rivaille se quedó pensativo, quizás su amiga tenía razón.

-o-

Ackerman llegó a la hora y lugar indicados a la cita, caminaba de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio que significaba la cocina, esperando a que Sasha apareciera, ésta tardó alrededor de treinta minutos en llegar. La saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y ambas se sentaron en la mesa destinada para la servidumbre a conversar.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? – preguntó la castaña, levantándose y sacando algunas galletas de un frasco.

-No gracias, acabo de cenar.

-Yo también, pero aun tengo hambre – la cocinera sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento, disfrutando las galletas que comenzó a comer con ímpetu.

-Dime de una vez que quieres hablar conmigo – soltó Mikasa un tanto impaciente.

-Ah si… claro – la chica terminó de comer y se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo -¿Tu eres la hermana de Eren verdad? – preguntó, la pelinegro se levantó de golpe y le otorgó una mirada asesina – ¡No te preocupes, no voy a delatarte! – exclamó intentando calmarla.

-¿Cómo es que sabes quien soy? – rugió la asiática controlando el miedo que la invadió.

-Eren siempre me hablaba de ti, por eso te reconocí en cuanto te vi – Sasha sonrió tranquilamente – Él es el único amigo que tengo, quiero ayudarte a sacarlo de aquí.

La joven volvió a tomar asiento, no podía confiar así como así en una extraña, quizás lo mejor era acabar con ella y esconder el cadáver para que nunca supieran la verdad, pero era demasiado riesgoso, suspiró resignada, no tenía otra opción más que creer en sus buenas intenciones.

-Está bien, te creo – dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos marrón.

-No te vas a arrepentir –exclamó Sasha entusiasmada – debemos hacer algún tipo de plan, algo tiene que funcionar.

La pelinegro suavizó su rostro, pero sólo duró unos segundos, ya que un ruido la puso en alerta nuevamente, se levantó ágilmente y salió de la cocina para volver a entrar trayendo consigo una joven rubia del brazo. La sentó con brusquedad en una de las sillas.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste? – interrogó.

-Nada, nada – Christa temblaba de pies a cabeza y parecía estar a punto de llorar producto del miedo.

-Será mejor que me digas la verdad o yo misma me encargaré de arrancarte las palabras una por una – amenazó y sus ojos negros comenzaron a destellar. Sasha observaba la escena con horror, sin atreverse a intervenir.

-Lo siento, lo oí todo – la ojiazul se quebró.

-Estás consciente de que no puedo dejarte hablar.

-No diré nada, lo juro – la rubia pudo controlar el temblor y pasó saliva por su garganta – yo también quiero ayudar – murmuró, mas sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes frente a las orbes negras de la otra.

-¡Mikasa, eso es excelente! – celebró la castaña intentando romper la tensión – tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos.

-¿Qué me asegura que puedo confiar en ti? – la asiática parecía ni siquiera haberle prestado atención al comentario de Sasha.

-No tengo nada con que probártelo, sólo te queda confiar – Christa habló con convicción – Yo quiero que Eren sea feliz.

Mikasa terminó por soltar una risa, era increíble lo que su hermano podía causar en las personas, ella era una prueba fehaciente de eso. Aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecieron las jóvenes con cierto recelo, pero ya no tenía nada que perder y si alguna se atrevía a delatarla se iba a arrepentir. Se quedaron charlando hasta altas horas de la noche, era irrisorio pensar que tres chiquillas podrían ir en contra el jefe de la mafia, pero tenían que arriesgarse, todo por el bien del castaño.

-o-

-Ahhh… Levi… más, más fuerte – gemía sonoramente Eren aferrado al respaldo de la cama mientras era arremetido con fuerza por el pelinegro.

Rivaille había despertado al menor a eso de las cinco de la mañana, reprochándole el hecho de haberse dormido, para luego exigirle una compensación. Disfrutaron del sexo matutino hasta caer exhaustos luego de experimentar el clímax. El primero en reaccionar fue Levi, quien se levantó y besó en los labios al más joven para luego traerlo consigo y tomar un baño juntos.

-En cuanto estemos listos, tendré que ir a dejarte – comentó el mayor mientras tallaba la espalda del castaño.

Eren no hizo ningún comentario y prefirió disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a Levi, tratando de imaginar que eran una pareja común y corriente que comenzaba un día enteramente normal. Terminaron la ducha y se vistieron, luego Rivaille obligó al ojiverde a limpiar el baño mientras él se dedicaba a cambiar las sábanas de su cama por unas limpias y dejaba perfectamente ordenada su habitación. Fue una mañana tranquila donde pudieron después sentarse a desayunar la comida que el mayor preparó para los dos.

-Cocinas bastante bien – alabó el castaño – promete que me darás desayuno todos los días cuando… - prefirió dejar la oración inconclusa, se había dejado llevar por el momento.

-Ya es hora de irnos – interrumpió el pelinegro, retirando los platos y cubiertos de la mesa, los cuales lavó minuciosamente, secó y guardó en su lugar correspondiente. Cuando tuvo todo listo hizo un gesto para que el ojiverde lo siguiera y se fueron, dejando atrás el hogar del mayor.

El viaje lo hicieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sabiendo que la rutina que habían tenido el día anterior era sólo una bella ilusión y que la realidad ahora les demandaba continuar con sus vidas separados. Cuando estuvieron a sólo un par de cuadras de su destino, Levi detuvo el automóvil y entrelazó su mano a la de Eren.

-Huyamos – dijo el de ojos olivo a su acompañante – dejemos atrás toda esta mierda, vámonos a china o donde sea.

Yaeger sonrió y apretó con fuerza la mano del otro – Sabes que no podemos hacer eso – dijo – en cuanto sepan que huí nos buscarán, podrían hacerte daño a ti y hasta a la señorita Hanji – hizo una pausa, comenzaba a angustiarse – además no puedo abandonar a Mikasa – finalizó.

-Siempre serás un estúpido mocoso – gruño retomando la marcha, mientras pensaba en qué momento él se había convertido en el impulsivo y el castaño en el racional – "Te estas ablandando".

Llegaron a destino al fin, Eren descendió del coche, no sin antes besar suavemente al mayor en los labios.

-Te amo – susurró en su oído – gracias por darme el mejor día de mi vida.

Levi observó en silencio como el joven se adentraba al local y su figura se perdía tras las puertas de su prisión.

.

.

**Hola, hoy les quiero contar una historia. Resulta que yo no tenía planeado hacer este capítulo así, pero una parte mía me dijo "para con hacer sufrir tanto al pobre de Erencin, dale un día de felicidad" y esto fue lo que me salió. Ya me desquitaré en el capítulo que sigue (quedan advertidos xD). Por otra parte, mientras escribía no sé por qué pensé en mujer bonita y me vi tentada en llamar "Mocoso bonito" al capítulo, pero lo encontré tan ridículo que deseché la idea jejeje. Cada vez me está gustando más escribir sobre MikasaxJean (en ese orden xD) pero sí que es difícil conquistar a una mujer con complejo de hermano u.u.**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios Favs y Follows (no puedo creer que haya llegado a los 70 comentarios, ruedo por el piso de felicidad) y por supuesto responderé a cada uno de ellos. También gracias por aclararme el tema del RivaillexEren o ErenxRivaille, me sirvió para darme cuenta de que lo tenía mal escrito en el summary y lo arreglé (gracias, gracias *-*). Acá abajo dejo las respuestas a mis queridos Guest ^^.**

**Xanat: Por fin pude terminar este capítulo y actualicé el día que prometí, espero no hayas muerto de ansiedad antes. En mi humilde opinión todo es mejor que Crepúsculo y espero que nadie me mate por decir esto xD. Gracias por tu Review, besitos ^^**

**Karen: Yo no puedo odiar a Erwin aunque sea el más maldito de los malditos, de echo me lo imagino así a lo big boss con su traje negro fumándose un habano y hasta me parece sensual *-* Me alegra te gustara el capítulo, me hace muy feliz, espero este nuevo capítulo también lo disfrutes. Saludos!**

**Guest: Gracias por comentar y tomarte el tiempo de explicarme lo del orden de los nombres, espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo tanto como el anterior, besos x3.**

**Tsuki: Ohhh… gracias por ser la número 70 en dejarme un review, aunque debo admitir que el 69 no me molestaba (soy una perversilla). Espero sigas leyendo, que me hace muy feliz saber que mi fic tiene buena recepción x3. Besos!**

**Por último también agradezco a todo el que se haya dado el tiempo de leer todas las estupideces que escribo xD. ¿Algún Review? ¡Los necesito para vivir! (okno xD)**

**Nos leemos =)**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Mikasa caminaba de un lado a otro, intentado controlar las ansias que le aquejaban, había quedado de juntarse con Christa en los estacionamientos de la mansión, lugar que no le parecía seguro para conversar, sin embargo la rubia había insistido en nadie pasaba por ahí a la hora concertada. La más baja llegó un par de minutos después, notablemente agitada.

-Lo siento, tuve que limpiar el desastre que dejó uno de los guardias en su habitación, al parecer se excedió con el alcohol la noche anterior – explicó.

La asiática hizo una mueca de asco ante el comentario, pero prefirió no ahondar en el tema - ¿tienes alguna nueva información? – interrogó, quería terminar la charla lo más pronto posible.

-Ya sé donde Erwin-sama tiene los papeles de tu hermano, ahora sólo me queda averiguar la clave de su caja fuerte y Sasha podrá encargarse de robarlos – sonrió con suficiencia.

-Está bien, recuerda que sólo nos queda una semana de plazo, antes de que el viejo asqueroso se vaya de viaje y podamos actuar – Mikasa volvía a estar nerviosa, una parte suya le decía que estaban siendo observadas.

-No te preocupes, confía en mí – la joven de ojos azules hizo una reverencia, despidiéndose y se alejó del estacionamiento.

La pelinegro por su parte esperó unos minutos para que no la vieran en compañía de Christa y se fue en dirección contraria. Tenía que hablar con su hermano y contarle sobre el plan de escape, sabía que convencerlo sería la parte más difícil, todo por causa de cierto enano amargado que lo visitaba bastante seguido en el prostíbulo.

El plan en sí era bastante simple, pero efectivo si las cosas se hacían correctamente, el cual consistía, básicamente en sacar a Eren del país. La primera fase estaba a cargo de Christa, la cual al ser sirvienta y estar encargada de la limpieza, debía averiguar donde es que tenían guardados los papeles del castaño, era de suma importancia tenerlos si es que pretendían escapar, ya que no los dejarían cruzar la frontera sin identificación. La rubia, al tener una relación bastante cercana a la guardaespaldas del jefe, poseía ciertos privilegios y una gran confianza, por lo que podía desenvolverse en cualquier lugar de la gran mansión y gracias a eso localizó la caja fuerte.

La segunda estaba en manos de Sasha, quien en sus largos años robando comida de la despensa había desarrollado una habilidad envidiable, por lo que no le supondría una gran dificultad poder hacerse de los documentos si contaba con la ubicación de la caja fuerte y su combinación.

Por último, Mikasa se encargaría de noquear al chofer que los llevaba todos los días al prostíbulo, para luego reunirse con Jean quien los llevaría hacia la preciada libertad, todo esto debía realizarse en una semana más, cuando Erwin se fuera de viaje a "convencer" a ciertos contribuyentes que le estaban debiendo dinero. Era un procedimiento peligroso, pero ella estaba apostando a todo o nada.

-o-

-¡Estás loca! – exclamó el ojiverde cuando su hermana le hubo contando sus propósitos para la semana siguiente – además estás metiendo a Sasha y Christa en todo esto, ¡es muy peligroso!.

-Habla más despacio o te escucharan – la morena lo sujetó del brazo y le habló al oído – ellas están en esto porque quieren, yo no he obligado a nadie.

-Si… pero no quiero que les pase algo – murmuró Eren ya más calmado.

-Tienes que confiar en mí, todo saldrá bien – la muchacha le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mikasa… - el castaño bajó la mirada, todo era demasiado descabellado como para confiar.

-¿Estás dudando por culpa de ese tipo? – preguntó molesta.

-No… yo… - el ojiverde no fue capaz de refutar sus palabras.

-¿Es que no entiendes que si no eres libre jamás podrás ser feliz? – la chica chasqueó la lengua – con él ni con nadie – agregó en un murmullo, le causaba demasiada tristeza pensar que su amado hermano quisiera compartir el resto de su vida con alguien más.

Eren abrió los ojos perplejo ante las palabras de Mikasa y sonrió – esta bien, hagámoslo – terminó por aceptar, la joven tenía razón, si quería repetir ese hermoso día que había pasado junto a Rivaille tenía que tomar riesgos.

Mikasa por su parte lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro y la cabeza del castaño – "ya verás como pronto seremos libres y felices, hermano".

-o-

Y por fin el día que tanto esperaban llegó, Erwin se fue de viaje llevándose consigo a sus mejores hombres, dejando la mansión parcialmente desprotegida. La primera en actuar fue Sasha, quien gracias a los datos conseguidos por Christa, pudo adentrarse en el despacho del rubio, estaba tan nerviosa que dudó por unos minutos el lograr su cometido, pero fue capaz de controlarse y con una técnica que podría envidiar un profesional, logró abrir la caja fuerte y robar los papeles de Eren, más unos cuantos dólares que usarían para huir, todo esto lo hizo sin dejar un solo rastro que pudiera incriminarla.

Una hora después, la castaña se reunió con Mikasa, en uno de los pasillos de la gran casa, pasaron una al lado de la otra sin cruzar ningún tipo de miradas, pero con un ágil movimiento la asiática recibió el botín que la otra había conseguido. La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito, ahora todo dependía de la pelinegro. Sasha se detuvo cuando pudo comprobar que estaba completamente sola y libre de los ojos de cualquiera que pudiese sospechar de sus planes, suspiró pero no podía sentirse aliviada, todo había sido muy fácil y tenía un mal presentimiento y ella nunca se equivocaba con eso.

Mikasa y Eren abordaron el automóvil visiblemente nerviosos, pero al parecer el chofer no lo notó, ya que iniciaron el viaje sin ningún contratiempo, saliendo de la gran mansión para adentrarse en la ciudad, hasta el centro mismo de la urbe, lugar que se caracterizaba por su continuo movimiento sin descanso, tanto de día como de noche. Las luces de neón de los anuncios parecían alterar aún más el estado del ojiverde, el cual estaba cercano al colapso, a la vez que sentía como su estómago se comprimía y su garganta se secaba, por otro lado su hermana parecía más serena, aunque sólo de apariencias porque el continuo movimiento de su pierna izquierda delataba su ansiedad. Cuando ya faltaba sólo una cuadra para llegar a destino, era el momento de Eren para actuar.

-¡Aaaagh! ¡Mi estómago! – exclamó el joven llevándose ambas manos al abdomen, encorvando su cuerpo para apoyar el rostro sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Eren, que te pasa! – gritó esta vez la asiática preocupada, sosteniendo al otro por los hombros – ¡deténgase por favor, algo le sucedió a Eren!

El chofer obedeció, los gritos de dolor del castaño sonaban convincentes, por lo que descendió del carro y abrió la puerta trasera dispuesto a ayudar a los adolescentes – ¿Qué sucede jovencito? – preguntó el hombre metiendo la cabeza, momento que aprovechó Ackerman para darle un certero golpe en la nuca, el cual Jean le enseñó, para dejarlo fuera de juego.

-¡Vamos Eren, tenemos que dejarlo en la cajuela! – Mikasa levantó el cuerpo del hombre tomándolo por debajo de los brazos y el castaño la ayudó afirmándolo de los pies, les costó bastante llevarlo ya que se trataba de un adulto robusto, aun así concluyeron la hazaña.

-Lo siento – susurró el menor antes de cerrar la puerta del portaequipajes y dejar encerrado a aquel sujeto al cual, realmente no le deseaba ningún mal.

La segunda fase estaba completa, ahora solo restaba esperar por Kirschtein, el cual los llevaría a algún lugar seguro donde pasar la noche, abandonarían el auto en algún lugar de la carretera y continuarían su viaje por cualquier otro medio de transporte y al día siguiente por fin huir hacia la preciada libertad. La azabache se sentó en la acera, mientras que Yaeger se paseaba de un lugar a otro sin control, trataba de ser optimista, pero aun no podía sentirse confiado a pesar de que todo estaba saliendo bastante bien, tenía miedo por que fuesen descubiertos, que le hicieran daño a Mikasa y por sobretodo temía no poder volver a ver a Levi nunca más.

-Eren, cálmate por favor – la asiática se levantó y entrelazó las manos de su hermano entre las suyas – ya verás como todo sale bien.

El castaño contuvo los temblores de su cuerpo y miró los profundos ojos negros de su hermana, de cierta forma le daban un poco de seguridad, le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto lo que le hizo recordar sus momentos de niñez, cuando eran solo ellos dos contra el mundo, cuidándose mutuamente, era un hermosa ilusión que se formaba en su cabeza, pero fugaz. De pronto, algo empezó a andar mal, la pelinegro apretó sus manos con una fuerza desmedida mientras podía distinguir como su rostro se deformaba, luego sintió algo frío y metálico hacer contacto con su nuca.

-¿Interrumpo a los tortolitos? – una burlona voz femenina hizo que al ojiverde se le helara la sangre – date la vuelta.

Eren se giró lentamente con la vista pegada al suelo, no quería levantar la mirada, estaba aterrado esa voz la conocía muy bien, finalmente decidió ver a la personas que estaba frente suyo, era Ymir, apuntándole con un arma y detrás de ella se distinguía la imponente figura de Erwin sonriendo con sorna. El rubio se le acercó, parecía estar divirtiéndose de sobremanera con aquellos rostros atiborrados de pavor que tenían los adolescentes.

-¿Planeabas ir a algún lado, mi querido Eren? – el castaño permaneció inmóvil, a lo que el hombre pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro del menor, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho – creo que es tiempo de terminar con este juego, vámonos a casa.

-¡Suelta a Eren, cerdo asqueroso! – gritó Mikasa dispuesta a atacar, mas sus intenciones fueron acalladas por la guardaespaldas quien no dudó un segundo para golpearla con el mango de la pistola, haciéndola caer al suelo. La mujer se acercó a la asiática para revisarle los bolsillos y así extraer los papeles y el dinero que habían robado.

-¡Mikasa! – el castaño comenzó a desesperarse – por favor Erwin-sama, no le haga daño a ella, todo esto fue mi idea – se culpó reuniendo valor para proteger a su familia.

-No les haré daño si son obedientes y me acompañan – dijo el rubio invitando a ambos jóvenes a abordar su automóvil. Eren se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hermana recuperándose del golpe, le ayudó a levantarse y a abordar el carro – Ymir, tu encárgate del chofer que dejaron inconsciente en el maletero, la mujer hizo una reverencia y cumplió la orden que se le había encomendado.

Desde lejos, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel observaba la escena aterrorizado – ¡Mierda! – maldijo sintiendo como la culpa lo carcomía, se había retrasado y por su causa ahora los hermanos eran llevados de vuelta a la mansión y conociendo a su jefe, estaba seguro de que recibirían el peor de los castigos – perdóname – susurró dejándose caer sobre la acera.

El ojiverde no soltó la mano de su hermana en ningún momento, ésta por su parte parecía estar en estado de shock, sus ojos negros se perdían en un punto muerto y su cuerpo temblaba producto de la impotencia y el miedo.

-Nos traicionaron Eren – susurró – ellos sabían cuales eran nuestros planes – el castaño palideció ante la idea, no podía desconfiar en Sasha o Christa, pero lamentablemente no había otra explicación al hecho de que fuesen descubiertos, alguien los había delatado.

-o-

Rivaille le daba la última bocanada a su quinto cigarro de la noche, él no se caracterizaba por ser un gran fumador, sin embargo éste mal hábito era el único que le calmaba en momentos de estrés y en esos momentos se encontraba bastante nervioso.

Se había pasado la tarde revisando sus cuentas, era una tarea que odiaba realizar y por eso mismo la había pospuesto demasiado tiempo y ahora se daba cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para ordenar sus gastos, se estaba quedando sin dinero producto de las fuertes sumas que estaba desembolsando por Eren.

-Vas a tener que dejar de verlo por un tiempo – le dijo Hanji arriesgándose a una paliza.

-Como si fuese tan fácil – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la mujer antes de ver como su amigo se alejaba.

Zoe tenía razón, pero le costaba demasiado aceptarlo, le irritaba el hecho de estar lejos de aquellos ojos aguamarina y su dinero era la única forma para tenerlo consigo, lo odiaba, el mocoso no era un cosa que se pudiese comprar, no era un lindo mueble o una extraña obra de arte, ¡era una persona! Y pero aún ¡era un niño! Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que llevaba consigo, pensando en las mil y un maneras de remediar la situación que le afligía. No podía dejar a Eren, le amaba, era una opción inexistente, sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: tenía que sacarlo de ahí, aunque fuese una misión suicida e irracional que poco se ajustaba a su personalidad, mas hacía bastante tiempo que ya ni él mismo se reconocía del todo. Sus ojos olivo se oscurecieron y su entrecejo se arrugó aún más que de costumbre, ¿hasta dónde iba a ser capaz de llegar por el mocoso?, se preguntó molesto, hasta el maldito fin del mundo si era necesario.

-o-

Un nuevo golpe en su estómago que vació todo el aire de sus pulmones, hizo que la pelinegro callera de rodillas, pudo haberse defendido, pero estaba segura de que tomarían represalias contra su hermano si mostraba cualquier tipo de resistencia, aturdida miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se encontraron con unos color verde-azulados inundados en lágrimas pertenecientes al joven que estaba atado a una silla y era obligado a presenciar como la lastimaban – Eren – un murmullo inaudible escapó de sus labios y se arrastró lentamente hacia el joven que la miraba con horror, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por no desmayarse producto de la paliza que Ymir le estaba propinando.

-Por favor Erwin-sama, deténgase – rogaba el castaño. El rubio que parecía disfrutar aquel acto tan cruel, hacía caso omiso a las palabras del menor y ordenaba a la guardaespaldas que continuara, esta vez pateándola repetidas veces en el piso.

-Lo siento mi querido Eren, pero ella tiene que aprender cual es su lugar aquí – el hombre se acercó a la joven que estaba en el suelo y jalándola del cabello levantó su rostro para mirarlo – siempre he pensado que esta niña se está desperdiciando como guardaespaldas, es muy bonita para eso – se relamió los labios con lascivia - ¿Tu que opinas?, ¿crees que tu hermanita se vendería tan bien como tú? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la del ojiverde.

-¡No! Por favor, no volveré a escapar, se lo juro – Eren comenzó a derramar abundantes lágrimas – haré todo lo que usted me pida, pero no le haga nada a Mikasa.

Erwin sonrió complacido – ahora si creo que nos estamos entendiendo – soltó a la muchacha, la cual había terminado por ceder y había perdido el conocimiento – Ymir, llévate a Mikasa y, quiero estar a solas con Yaeger.

La mujer tomó a la más joven entre sus brazos y salió del despacho de su jefe si hacer ningún tipo de pregunta.

-Estoy seguro de que no intentarás escapar nuevamente – comenzó a decir el jefe de la mafia acercándose lentamente a Eren para desatarlo – sin embargo creo que tengo que dejarte bien en claro a quien perteneces – agregó apoyándose en su escritorio, para luego desabrochar sus pantalones y dejar a la vista su flácido miembro – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-Si, Erwin-sama.

-o-

Ymir cumplió las órdenes de Erwin con facilidad, levantar a Mikasa no significaba ningún esfuerzo, ya que la asiática era bastante delgada. La llevó a su habitación, acostándola en su cama con suavidad. Sintió un poco de pena por ella, se había excedido esta vez con la golpiza, pero aunque no le gustara, ese era su trabajo y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Salió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible asegurando la puerta para que la pelinegro no pudiese salir a ayudar a su hermano en caso de que despertara.

-¿Fuiste tu verdad? – acusó Christa a la morena interceptándola a la salida de la habitación de Mikasa.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando – contestó evadiendo la mirada.

-Tu delataste los planes de escape de Eren con Erwin-sama – la chica se notaba furiosa y apretaba los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos ya estaban completamente blancos.

-Tenia que hacerlo – reconoció viéndola directamente a los ojos, sin mostrar un ápice de arrepentimiento, pero una fuerte bofetada le hizo voltear la cara a un costado.

-¡Cómo pudiste! – los hermoso ojos azules de Christa se aguaron, pero la joven se contuvo de llorar.

-¡Tenía que apagar el incendio que estaban provocando! – exclamó molesta la más alta – no podía dejar que arriesgaras tu vida por ese chiquillo estúpido.

-No eres más que una egoísta que sólo piensa en sí misma – la rubia esta vez ya no pudo más y permitió que las lágrimas descendieran libres por su rostro – esto se acabó Ymir, no quiero volver a verte – finalizó para luego salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de la guardaespaldas.

Ymir, por su parte se quedó estática en aquel pasillo algunos minutos, hasta que el peso de las palabras de la joven que tanto amaba comprimió su pecho a tal punto que comenzó a dolerle, se apoyó con una de sus manos en la pared y llevó el dorso de la otra sobre su frente y ahí en ese lugar, bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad, por primera vez se permitió flaquear y lamentarse por haber arruinado su relación con la única persona que la hacía feliz.

-o-

Eren se encontraba apoyado boca arriba sobre el escritorio de Erwin, mientras era embestido con brutalidad por éste, trataba por todos los medios posibles el evadirse y pensar en cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle olvidar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero el dolor que sentía en su interior era tan grande que ya ni siquiera esa técnica le era suficiente. Soltó un grito cuando el hombre sujetó con fuerza sus rodillas para flectarlas contra su pecho y así llegar más profundo en su interior, desgarrándolo, logrando que la sangre brotara de su recto, ensuciando el fino mueble sobre el cual lo estaban poseyendo con violencia.

-Ah… Eren, se siente delicioso – gemía el rubio, que ahora enredaba sus manos en las caderas del menor atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, dejando su piel marcada por la fuerza desmedida. La verdad es que a Erwin jamás había sentido algún deseo por el muchacho, pero para él, ésta era la mejor manera de dejarle claro cuál era su lugar.

El ojiverde hacía todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas – "piensa en Levi" - se decía a sí mismo, pero con cada penetración su cuerpo se contraía y su mente sólo era capaz de concentrarse en el horror que significaba estar siendo sometido por la gruesa hombría del jefe de la mafia.

-Esto es lo que eres, éste es tu lugar – repetía el mayor, besándolo demandantemente, mordiendo sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar. Se separó del castaño en busca de aire quedando unidas ambas bocas por un hilillo de saliva mezclada con semen.

Unas ganas incontrolables por vomitar, hicieron que el más joven intentase resistirse a continuar, pero la diferencia de fuerza y tamaños entre ambos era tan evidente que sus constantes quejas e intentos por soltarse, sólo lograron que las estocadas fueran aún mas violentas y profundas. Comenzó a llorar, sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado poco a poco, sintió odio y asco, por que ya no quedaba ninguna parte de su ser que se pudiese considerar especial para su amado –"ya ni besos podría regalarle" – Su alma gritaba desesperada y su corazón sangraba clamando por que toda su desgracia terminara de una vez… deseó morir.

-Dime ¿a quién perteneces? – preguntó entre jadeos Erwin, sintiendo como se aproximaba al orgasmo.

-"¡A Levi, yo sólo le pertenezco a Levi!"… a usted Erwin sama – los hermosos ojos aguamarina de Yaeger se secaron y oscurecieron, mientras que sus palabras salían mecánicamente de sus labios.

-Ahh… si, eres sólo mío… aahhh – un último y sonoro gemido se escuchó salir de la garganta del rubio y luego eyaculó abundantemente dentro del castaño.

-Solo suyo… señor – murmuró Eren a la vez que sentía como su cuerpo terminaba por ensuciarse, ya no tenía deseos de ser libre, ya no le importaba conocer el mar junto a su hermana o despertar todos los días en los brazos de Rivaille, lo único que quería era que su vida se extinguiera.

-Eres un buen chico – Erwin salió del cuerpo del otro y acarició sus rebeldes cabellos – ahora vete a tu habitación a descansar, mañana tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

El menor obedeció, logro levantarse con dificultar, recogió sus ropas las cuales estaban regadas por el piso del despacho, una punzada en su pecho le asaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que la hermosa camiseta que le había comprado Levi hace algunos días ahora estaba hecha jirones, decidió no colocársela y salir del despacho con su pecho descubierto. Caminó de forma errante, como un alma en pena por los pasillos de la gran mansión hasta que pudo llegar a su habitación, se metió a la ducha, lavándose y restregando su cuerpo con una esponja con tanta fuerza que su piel quedo enrojecida y de todos modos no pudo alejar la suciedad de su cuerpo, estaba marcado de por vida. Volvió a llorar, esta vez con más fuerza y desconsuelo, Erwin le había dejado claro cual era su posición y a donde pertenecía, más su corazón no entendía razones – "Yo siempre te perteneceré a ti y sólo a ti mi amado Rivaille".

**.**

**.**

**Antes de que tomen sus antorchas y tridentes para ir a quemarme viva, debo decir que yo no hice este capítulo sólo por maldad ¡todo tiene su razón de ser! Así que les pido no me odien y sean pacientes que mi pobre Erencito ya tendrá su compensación =(**

**Estuve un poco enferma esta semana, me dio una crisis nerviosa y cólicos y casi muero… pero me puse a leer sus lindos reviews, así ñoñamente y eso me alivió mucho ¡No puedo creer que haya llegado a los 100 comentarios :lloro:! Así que me gustaría poder agradecérselos en algún sentido… algún capítulo especial, un lemon hard (1313) o una baile del caño (mío por supuesto xD) acepto sugerencias *-***

**Lo otros es que me dio un ataque de sociabilidad y arreglé mi bio, además dejé mi fb por si a alguien le interesaría agregarme (soy buena conversando x3)**

**A continuación contesto reviews =D**

**Satii: Asdf me tentó la idea de que Levi comprara a Eren forever, pero sería muy fácil y se me acabaría el fanfic antes de tiempo uxu. Al pobre de Eren le ha tocado duro (en todo sentido) pero ya verás como todo sale bien al final x3. Gracias por tu comentario, besos!**

**Xanat: Jajajaja que bueno que te salvé de un colapso nervioso, ¿merezco que me sigas comentando por eso? Okno xD. Las cosas se pusieron feas ahora, pero espero que aun así sigas leyendo x.x. Muchas gracias por tu review, besitos!**

**Yuki: Jejeje no puedo hacer fics que no sean pervertidos (mi mente malvada uxu). Yo también amo que Levi sea Sr. Amargado con todos menos con su Eren que lo derrite con una sola mirada :baba: Gracias por pasar y comentar. Saludos!**

**Kote: Estaba agonizando y me llegó tu comentario, fui feliz y le di una segunda oportunidad a la vida (jejeje xD). Espero este capítulo también te guste aunque sea un poco triste. Gracias y muchos besitos para ti x3.**

**Karen: No fuiste la 100, pero eres la 101 como los dálmatas y eso es más lindo (amo esos perros xD) Espero no llores con este capítulo, aunque creo que me quedó muy dramático :S. No soy tan genial como Curlies-san pero me alaga mucho que me digas que por mi te has inspirado a escribir y por supuesto que leeré tu fic =D. Saludos y besos para ti y muchas gracias por tu lindo review *-***

**Algún review para este capítulo (no acepto amenazas de muerte xD)**

**Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Levi siempre tuvo una personalidad "especial", desde el mismo momento en que su mente comenzó a tener consciencia, su comportamiento se diferenció al de un niño normal. Era muy inteligente, serio y distante con los demás, prefería estar sólo y leer un buen libro bajo la sombra de algún árbol, que participar en los juegos colectivos que practicaban el resto de los infantes de su edad, casi nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacía sus palabras eran secas y directas, por lo que más de una vez tuvo problemas por causa de algún chiquillo que se sintió intimidado y comenzó a llorar. Rivaille además tenía otra gran característica, casi no sonreía y si alguna vez lo hacía – privilegio que sólo un par de personas habían tenido el placer de ver – ésta no costaba más que de una ligera curvatura de sus labios. Esto no significaba que el hombre no tuviera sentimientos, los tenía, como todo el mundo, mas nunca los demostraba, siempre privilegiaba la razón por sobre las emociones, por lo que su rostro siempre parecía parco y molesto, su ceño eternamente fruncido y sus ojos profundos y misteriosos. Cualquier persona que lo viera diría que aquel pelinegro de baja estatura y mirada intimidante, debió haber tenido una vida difícil que lo obligó a endurecer su personalidad, pero la verdad es que ésa era su naturaleza, así de simple.

Las relaciones interpersonales eran otro tema delicado en la vida de Rivaille, podía decir que en su vida sólo había entablado una relación de amistad con una persona, Hanji Zoe, la cual había conocido porque los padres de ambos eran amigos de toda la vida, así que solían juntarlos en las reuniones para que se hicieran compañía y no se aburrieran mientras los adultos se divertían. Que el pequeño la aceptara fue una tarea titánica para la castaña, al principio el de ojos olivo la ignoraba olímpicamente cada vez que ella intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación. Pasaron meses antes de que le dirigiera la palabra y tuvo que aguantar muchos otros recibiendo golpes de parte de Levi para poder decir, al fin, que el pelinegro la había admitido en su cerrado y exclusivo círculo de personas con las cuales compartía, el cual se reducía a ella y sus padres. La razón por la cual el niño le permitió a Zoe ser su amiga era bastante simple: estaba loca y era persistente, eso le agradaba, aunque claro que jamás se lo haría saber.

En cuanto a las relaciones amorosas, Levi había tenido uno que otro noviazgo, con jóvenes atractivas que veían a Rivaille el típico ejemplo del "hombre que hay que cambiar", sin embargo todos terminaban a las pocas semanas, las mujeres se aburrían ya sea por su insoportable desorden obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza o del hecho de intentar hacer que el pelinegro les demostrara algún tipo de gesto cariñoso, al fin y al cabo ellas esperaban que el hombre terminara enamorándose perdidamente y por eso les comprara flores, les dedicara poemas y canciones, cometiera locuras de amor, se casaran y vivieran felices para siempre. Todas ellas habían construido una fantasía con Rivaille, la cual él no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

¿Cómo es que este individuo terminó locamente enamorado de aquel chiquillo de hermosos y expresivos ojos color aguamarina? Quizás se debía a que la personalidad del menor era completamente opuesta a la suya, era expresivo e impulsivo, lleno de vida y ansioso por dar y recibir amor… era el ser más puro e inocente que jamás hubiese conocido en su vida, pero definitivamente lo que más le gustaba del muchacho era que éste le amaba tal cual era, jamás esperaba algún gesto romántico o alguna palabra melosa de su parte, se conformaba con hundir la cabeza en su pecho y recibir alguna que otra caricia en su piel morena y suave, le amaba así, con esa personalidad huraña, con ese rostro inexpresivo y se lo hacía saber cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, porque brillaban y le sonreían, de una manera que sólo Levi conocía.

Rivaille examinó nuevamente sus cuentas – "Una noche" – pensó cuando tuvo claro que eso era todo lo que podía pagar por ahora, suspiró con pesar y lanzó los papeles sobre la mesa de centro y se dejó caer sobre el gran sillón de la sala de su departamento, cerrando los ojos e intentando pensar en qué podía hacer para solucionar el problema que le aquejaba, no deseaba dejar de ver a Eren y eso le dolía. Permaneció en la misma posición por varios minutos hasta que se hartó, no podía dejarse derrotar por unos cuantos billetes más o menos, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al baño para tomar su segunda ducha del día.

Mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre su blanca piel, el moreno tomó una decisión, si era una noche la que podía pagar, pues eso era lo que haría, visitaría al castaño como siempre, se embriagaría con aquella hermosa mirada que lo enloquecía, le robaría un beso y lo haría suyo una vez más y por último, le rogaría que fuera paciente y lo esperara, porque la próxima vez que se verían sería para llevárselo consigo y esta vez para siempre.

-o-

Mikasa despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba desorientada y su cuerpo le dolía a tal punto que le valió varios intentos antes de lograr incorporarse, sonrió con suficiencia cuando lo logró, una simple paliza no conseguiría vencerla, mas sus labios pronto dibujaron una línea recta cuando recordó todos los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche anterior, sintió una punzada en su pecho y la desesperación por saber que habían hecho con su hermana le invadió. Trató de pararse, pero le fue imposible, sí que le habían golpeado duro esta vez – "Maldita Ymir" – masculló entre dientes, esa guardaespaldas iba a pagárselas de alguna manera, un segundo intento fallido por ponerse de pié le hizo frustrarse, estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar y maldecir cuando escuchó que tocaban.

-Adelante – gruñó, permitiéndolo a su visitante entrar.

-Buenos días – saludó una cabizbaja rubia que entraba con una bandeja con el desayuno para la pelinegro y utensilios para hacer curaciones, los cuales dejó en la mesita de noche de la habitación.

-… - Mikasa no quiso saludar, su día no tenía nada de bueno.

Christa se acercó a la otra joven lentamente, sin levantar la vista, no podía con la culpa que le invadía cada célula de su ser, todo lo sucedido había sido por su causa, por confiar en quién no debía, por amar a quién no se lo merecía – Necesito curar tus heridas – murmuró cuando ya estaba al lado de la asiática.

-Estoy bien – dijo tratando de levantarse por tercera vez y fallando – ¡maldición! – exclamó ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Por favor, déjame ayudarte – la más baja esta vez ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-… - Ackerman nuevamente no dijo nada, pero esta vez porque no sabía qué debía hacer al tener a la blonda sollozando frente suyo, posó suavemente su mano en el hombro de la chica – no llores.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la sirvienta – todo fue culpa mía… lo siento – comenzó a hipar exageradamente.

La ojinegro sintió pena por aquella muchacha, sabía que no era su culpa, antes de caer inconsciente la noche anterior había logrado determinar quién los había delatado y ahora entendía porqué Christa le pedía perdón. Tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, obligándola a que la mirara y sin cambiar su expresión de completa seriedad, habló – No tengo nada que perdonar, no fue tu culpa.

-Ella los delató por mi causa – rebatió sin logar calmarse.

La joven sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espina y la ira se apoderó de su mente unos segundos, mas cuando su mirada se cruzó con aquellas orbes azules que reflejaban todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que inundaban el corazón de aquella chica que estaba frente suyo, no pudo evitar recordar a su hermano y esa admirable capacidad de transmitir emociones a través de los ojos, se calmó - Cada uno es responsable de sus propios actos, tú actuaste bien, no puedes culparte por otros – reprochó la morena, desviando la vista al frente – deja de llorar y ayúdame – agregó de pronto.

Christa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, llena de tristeza – gracias – murmuró y sacó todos los artículos que había traído para curar las heridas que Ymir le había causado a la asiática.

Mikasa se quedó inmóvil y se dejó atender, estaba impaciente por que la otra terminara luego su labor y así poder levantarse a ir a ver a su hermano, estaba muy preocupada por él ya que no sabía que había sucedido después de perder el conocimiento. Su pecho le oprimía el corazón y los pulmones y le costaba respirar, sentía la misma angustia que aquel día que despertó y se vio sola en el mundo… no quería que eso volviera suceder, no perdería a Eren bajo ningún concepto.

-Ya está – Christa se levantó y posó la bandeja en el regazo de la guardaespaldas – por favor, ahora come algo.

Ackerman obedeció y comió todo el contenido, debía reunir fuerzas si quería seguir protegiendo a su hermano, sabía que por causa de su estúpido plan de escape, ahora tanto su hermano como ella habían terminado por condenarse para siempre en ese mundo, sin embargo ella seguiría firme, cuidando al único ser que le daba sentido a su vida, porque ella, sin el castaño, no valía nada.

La rubia prefirió dejar a la joven desayunar sola para no incomodarla y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a hacer los quehaceres de la mansión, en uno de los pasillos se encontró de frente con Ymir, la cual intentó interceptarla para conversar – tengo cosas que hacer – le dijo secamente y continuó su camino sin siquiera levantar el rostro para mirarla.

-La perdiste para siempre – murmuró la morena mientras observaba la menuda figura de Christa perderse en los pasillos de la gran mansión.

-o-

-Por favor Eren, come algo – rogaba Sacha al castaño que no parecía tener la intención de tocar sus alimentos – la comida se va a desperdiciar.

-No tengo hambre – el muchacho se levantó de la silla del comedor de la servidumbre – lo siento – murmuró y salió de la cocina.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, y desanimada se sentó a comer el almuerzo que el castaño había rechazado, quizás alimentándose se sentía un poco mejor.

Nadie sabía qué era lo que Erwin le hizo a Eren como castigo por intentar huir, el secreto quedó guardado entre las cuatro paredes del despacho del mayor, pero la castaña podía asegurar que había sido suficiente para destrozar el ímpetu del ojiverde, ya que ahora actuaba como una especie de autómata, sus ojos estaban apagados y su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo. Se negaba a probar alimentos, ya era el segundo plato que la cocinera le preparaba y que el otro rechazaba sin siquiera degustarlo, eso era lo que más le dolía a Sasha, debía estar realmente deprimido como para no querer comer.

-¿Has visto a Eren? – la voz perteneciente a una joven de cabellos azabache hizo que la otra despertara de su letargo.

-Acaba de irse – respondió terminando lo poco que le quedaba de almuerzo.

-Gracias – Mikasa se dio la vuelta con dificultad, ya que cojeaba un poco, para salir de la cocina.

-¿Volverás a intentar escapar con tu hermano? – interrogó la cocinera.

-Ya no más, no volveré a exponer a Eren – respondió azabache aun dándole la espalda – sólo nos quedar aceptar nuestro destino – acto seguido se retiró.

Sasha volvió a sentirse deprimida ante esas palabras, quizás algunas galletas le ayudarían a animarse.

-o-

-¡Eren! – gritó la joven cuando pudo distinguir a su hermano sentado en la terraza, con la vista perdida en un punto indeterminado del horizonte.

El castaño dirigió su vista hacia la voz que lo llamaba, reconociendo a su hermana que se dirigía a él con evidente dificultad, se angustió aun más al ver que estaba cubierta de vendajes y moretones – Mikasa – susurró.

La chica se le acercó ansiosa y preocupada - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó - ¿qué te hicieron?

Eren no pudo responder a esas preguntas, no quería que alguien se enterase de lo que había pasado en la oficina de Erwin, apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacía ese punto muerto que tanto se empeñaba por observar, de pronto se percató de que unas frías y delicadas manos intentaban hacer contacto con las suyas, se sobresalto - ¡No me toques! – exclamó agitado, evitando el contacto.

-Eren – la muchacha lo miraba con preocupación y tristeza - ¿Qué sucedió? – interrogó nuevamente.

-No vuelvas a tocarme – susurró el ojiverde – nunca más.

-Eren – Mikasa sentía deseos de llorar, pero trató de ser fuerte por su hermano.

-Déjame solo, por favor.

La chica prefirió respetar su petición esta vez y dejó al castaño solo – "volveré a hacerte sonreír" – se prometió a si misma, mientras se alejaba lentamente.

-o-

La noche llegó y como cada día ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al prostíbulo para que Eren pudiese atender a sus clientes. Cambiaron al chofer, por otro más fuerte y desconfiado por si intentaban escapar nuevamente, pero durante el trayectos los menores ni siquiera se movieron, parecían perdidos y desanimados, sus deseos de libertad se habían esfumado la noche anterior. El viaje pareció largo, pero tranquilo y llegaron a destino sin ningún contratiempo. Descendieron del coche y entraron al local. El castaño, que en ese momento parecía alguna especie de robot, se limitó a dirigirse a la habitación y encerrarse en ella a espera de que los hombres llegaran a abusar de su cuerpo, que ya poco le importaba. Mikasa se quedó fuera, era lo único que podía hacer al fin y al cabo, quedarse, esperar y rogar para que no le hicieran más daño a su amado hermano.

Eren estuvo todo el tiempo sentado en la cama con una expresión totalmente vacía, mientras esperaba que alguien tocara la puerta, la cual sonó alrededor de treinta minutos después. Se incorporó pesadamente y abrió. Ahí estaba él, con su expresión monocorde y su entrecejo arrugado, quería sonreírle, abrazarlo, besarlo y olvidar todo a su lado, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, bajó la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

-Mocoso – Rivaille se molestó por la poco cordial bienvenida que el menor le había brindado, tenía deseos de reprocharle por eso, pero la ausencia de brillo en aquellos ojos aguamarina le inquietaban, algo andaba mal – ¿no te alegras de verme? – preguntó tratando de sonar sarcástico y así ocultar su preocupación.

-… - el castaño no quería responder a eso, claramente verlo siempre le hacía feliz, pero una parte de él prefería no volverlo a ver – "un ser tan sucio como yo no merece permanecer a tu lado" – se sentó nuevamente en la cama sin levantar la vista.

-Tsk – Levi comenzaba a enojarse de verdad, había pasado todo el puto día pensando en el crío y ahora resulta que éste ni siquiera quería mirarlo… se asustó. Caminó en dirección al ojiverde hasta quedar frente a él y llevo sus manos hacia el rostro del otro, sin embargo el movimiento fue interceptado por el menor.

-Por favor Rivaille, no me toque – susurró.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso - ¡Que mierda te pasa! – exclamó exasperado el pelinegro, sintió deseos de golpear al castaño por su atrevimiento - ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mi? – le interrogó con un tono amenazante.

-¡Eso nunca! – rebatió Eren levantando la vista por fin, dejando ver sus orbes inundadas en lágrimas – yo nunca podría olvidarme de usted.

-Entonces por que no quieres que te toque – al mayor la situación ya empezaba a parecerle ridícula.

-Yo… - el menor titubeó y esta vez dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos – yo no merezco que me toque.

-¿Ah? – el pelinegro ya no entendía nada – no sé que mierda quieres decirme.

-Estoy sucio Rivaille – hizo una pausa para abrazarse a si mismo – no me perdonaría si te contamino a ti también – murmuró entre sollozos.

El mayor flaqueó ante la palabras del castaño, se arrodilló esta vez para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de Yaeger – mírame – ordenó, el más joven obedeció y sus miradas se cruzaron, ahí pudo ver la tristeza más profunda impregnada en esos bellos orbes, pero éstos seguían siendo puros y capaces de desnudar su alma con una sola contemplación y sin que esta vez Eren pudiese evitarlo, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hasta su pecho – tu jamás podrías contaminarme mocoso – le dijo aprisionándolo aun más entre sus brazos, el ojiverde dejó de resistirse y correspondió al abrazo – tu eres lo más puro que he conocido en mi vida – agregó para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente – te amo – susurró, era la primera vez que se lo decía directamente.

-Levi… - esta vez fue el castaño el que le reclamó un beso al mayor, un suave roce de labios que pensó jamás poder volver a disfrutar.

El pelinegro acunó el rostro de Eren, esta vez para darle un beso profundo, apasionado, pero lleno de amor. El castaño no dejaba de llorar, pero ahora sentía como poco a poco sus ojos recuperaban su brillo y sus labios parecían purificarse al encontrarse con los de Rivaille, se sentía estúpido al haber pensado en abandonar a la persona que amaba tanto que con un solo beso le había devuelto la esperanza.

Se recostaron en la cama, Rivaille sobre Eren, se desvistieron lentamente, deleitándose con el cuerpo del otro, se acariciaban y besaban con tanta ternura que no había cabida para ningún tipo de pensamiento más allá de los que podían significar dos personas entregándose al amor. El calor fue aumentando en ambos, sus entrepiernas despertaron y se rozaron otorgándoles un placer tan reconfortante que los hizo gemir. El más joven comenzó a moverse para que el contacto fuese aún más placentero, aumentando los jadeos a tal punto que su mente se nubló por completo.

-Rivaille, lo deseo dentro de mí – rogó el castaño que a esas alturas ya se encontraba completamente entregado.

El hombre obedeció a la petición de su amante, adoraba escucharlo, sus palabras y gemidos eran el mejor y más efectivo afrodisiaco, tomó las piernas y las levantó para dejar a la vista la entrada del menor e introdujo uno de sus dedos con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo, aun así el castaño soltó un grito de dolor y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Si deseas que me detenga, solo dime y lo haré – Levi trataba de controlarse, por alguna extraña razón no quería dañar a su amado mocoso.

-No… sigue por favor… te deseo – dijo entre gemidos, su ano aun estaba delicado por culpa de la violenta violación que había sufrido, pero quería ser uno con Rivaille y ese anhelo era más fuerte que el dolor.

El pelinegro continuó con la labor de dilatar al menor, lo hizo lento, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las ganas de poseerlo de una vez, cuando sintió que estaba listo, puso su miembro entre las nalgas del ojiverde y lo introdujo con tanta suavidad que pudo sentir la textura de su interior, tan cálida, tan placentera. Espero unos momentos hasta que pudo notar como la expresión de Eren cambiaba para comenzar a moverse.

-Aaahh… Rivaille – gemía, el mayor conocía tan bien su cuerpo que cada embestida era certera y deliciosa. Olvidó todo el sufrimiento, Levi le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Uhmm… adoro escucharte – Rivaille también se permitió gemir y sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, la cual sólo aparecía cuando amaba a su mocoso.

Eren estaba en la gloria, se sintió próximo al orgasmo, el cual llegó cuando vio el hermoso rostro del pelinegro sonriendo sólo para él. Fue un clímax intenso, diferente a todos los que había experimentado antes, sonrió también para luego sentir como sus entrañas se llenaban de la cálida semilla de su amante – "tan caliente".

Se besaron una vez más, fue un beso largo, demandante en donde ambos se entregaron completamente al otro.

-Te amo tanto – susurró el castaño antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

Rivaille se quedó observándolo, le gustaba la tranquilidad del rostro del joven al dormir, se veía hermoso, inocente, acarició sus cabellos, su rostro y su cuello – "Nada podría estar sucio en ti" – pensó y se levantó, no podía quedarse a dormir esa noche aunque era lo que más deseaba, se vistió y se preparó para partir, no sin antes robarle un último beso a su ojiverde – espérame, pronto volveré a buscarte y te llevaré conmigo – le susurró, acto seguido salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró con la pelinegro, notó sus heridas y se extrañó de que no le dirigiera la típica mirada de odio que le dedicaba cada vez que se veían y supuso todo esto que tenían que ver con el raro comportamiento de Eren.

-¿No piensas amenazarme esta vez? – le preguntó.

-Ya no hace falta… ganaste – respondió Mikasa con un tono cargado de angustia.

Levi arqueó una de sus cejas en señal de desconcierto - ¿Gane?

-Eren se quedará en este lugar… tu vendrás a acostarte con él cuando quieras y serás feliz – masculló con sarcasmo.

El mayor se acercó molesto a la joven hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro – yo sólo seré feliz cuando pueda sacar a Eren de este lugar – dijo con convicción.

La asiática se sorprendió, pero sonrió con pesar ante la ingenuidad del otro – tendrías que matar a todos los miembros de la mafia para lograr eso.

-Pues entonces lo haré – respondió para darse la vuelta e irse, más le fue imposible ya que Mikasa le había tomado del brazo para retenerlo.

-No podrías hacerlo solo – murmuró.

-Entonces ayúdame – el pelinegro hablaba con seguridad – o no interfieras.

-¡Enano pervertido, aléjate de mi hermano! – exclamó la guardaespaldas cuando dos de los guardias se le quedaron mirando – me contactaré contigo en cuanto pueda – agregó en un murmullo para que no fuesen oídos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos minutos más hasta que la muchacha le soltó el brazo y lo dejó ir, la conversación que tuvieron, aunque pudiese haber sido considerada como descortés y bastante seca, había sido suficiente para que ambas personas terminaran por aceptarse mutuamente, todo por un bien común, la sonrisa de aquel hermoso chico de ojos aguamarina.

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Bueno, luego de temer por mi vida todos estos días he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo que espero no desate la ira de nadie (trauma) por que sino creo que me veré en la obligación de cambiarme el nombre a cupcake y salir del país uxu.**

**En fin, nunca había escrito un capítulo con tanto romance así que no sé si me quedó del todo bien T_T, aun así espero lo disfruten ^^.**

**Hoy les traigo una nueva historia… lo que sucede es que estos días he estado muy melancólica y me dio por leer uno de mis mangas yaoi favoritos y lloré nuevamente… la cosa es que me dije a mi misma "este es el origen de mi afán por la prostitución y los finales tristes" así que les recomiendo que lean "Boys next door" de Kaori Yuki para que me entiendan y si ya lo leyeron… lloren conmigo T_T.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir comentando aunque creo que jamás en mi vida había recibido tantos mensajes de amor y odio al mismo tiempo (no sé que pensar *-*), ahora respondo a mis lindos Guests x3.**

**Karen: Realmente lo siento por hacerte llorar, aun así me alegra que te siga gustando, porque en algún momento pensé que odiarían tanto el capítulo anterior que no me leerían más xD (soy un poco insegura) siempre me agradan tus reviews, me suben el ánimo y pienso que al parecer si soy buena en esto. Muchas gracias! Saludos ^^**

**Perezosa02: Me gusta tu Nick! Jejeje me siento alabada de que te guste como he ido desarrollando a los personajes, ya que como es un AU puede que a veces sean un poco OOC, pero supongo que eso es algo inevitable o.o. Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario, siempre son bienvenidos y me hacen feliz! Besos!**

**Inor: Vaya, creo que jamás me habían declarado amor tan directo xD – me sonrojo – jejeje bueno ya hay continuación y espero sigas leyendo y te siga gustando mi fic. Saludos!**

**Xanat: Habrá buen fina!... espero xD yo no soy una desalmada, de cierta forma yo también sufrí escribiendo, pero tenía que hacerlo uxu. Muchas gracias por siempre tomarte el tiempo para dejarme un comentario – soy feliz x3 –muchos besos y corazones *-***

**Rocio: Awww, todavía me sorprendo cuando alguien me dice que le recomendaron mi fic y les gustó, mi orgullo como intento de escritora se infla *-*. Jejejeje yo creo que si hubiese sido Ymir habría hecho lo mismo aunque me ganara el odio de todos u.u. ¡Que bueno que te gustó el MikasaxJean! de verdad es que yo también estoy amando a esta pareja x3 ya se vienen más sorpresitas. Muchas gracias por tus lindos cometarios! Besos!**

**Papapapa: Eren es tan lindo y uke que no me aguanto las ganas a veces de hacerlo sufrir uxu. No tengo un día específico para subir actualización, pero siempre subo a lo menos un capítulo por semana ^^. Muchas gracias por tu review, Saluditos ^^.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, a petición de BloomyLee haré un capítulo especial con mucho amor, flores, corazones y unicornios vomitando arcoíris *-*.**

**Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Levi entró a su departamento y por primera vez en su vida le pareció demasiado grande y solitario, de cierta manera había una parte de su corazón que deseaba poder llegar a casa todos los días para poder encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos aguamarina, esperándolo y sonriéndole, quizás diciéndole un – "Bienvenido" – con esa voz tan bonita que tenía, para luego recibirlo con un pequeño y tierno beso. Se burló de sí mismo por pensar así, quién diría que aquel hombre tan reconocido por su carácter frío y huraño ahora se encontraba pensando en ser feliz junto a un mocoso. Lanzó las llaves sobre un esquinero que se estaba en el hall y caminó pesadamente hacia su habitación, estaba cansado, sus días habían sido realmente agotadores y estresantes últimamente, no recordaba haber tenido tantas preocupaciones ni siquiera cuando comenzó su empresa junto a la loca de Hanji años atrás. Suspiró y sin siquiera encender una luz, se colocó su pijama, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, normalmente habría tomado un baño, pero aquella noche quiso dejarse llevar por el capricho de dormir sintiendo el aroma de Eren impregnado en su cuerpo – "Es un perfume incluso más reconfortante que el olor a jabón" – a la mañana siguiente ya se tomaría el tiempo de darse una ducha de tres horas.

La tenue luz del sol que se coló libremente por entre las cortinas de su cuarto, le indicaron que ya estaba amaneciendo, el pelinegro se desperezó y se incorporó lentamente, había pasado una buena noche, era un excelente día para dedicarlo a tomar decisiones importantes… se levantó más temprano de lo usual, pero debía hacerlo si es que quería llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Se dirigió al baño raudamente para tomar un largo y relajante baño, luego se vistió, tan elegante y pulcro como siempre, se preparó el desayuno acostumbrado y salió de la casa, no sin antes dejar todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado, en dirección a su trabajo.

Llegó puntual, saludó con un gesto a su secretaria y se encaminó directo a su oficina, aun tenía mucho papeleo que hacer y quería terminar lo antes posible para luego dedicarle tiempo a cosas más importantes.

-Enaniiiiin – la voz cantarina de Hanji lo distrajo de sus obligaciones, Levi levantó la vista para dedicarle una mirada de desagrado a la mujer – no te hagas el duro conmigo, sé que hoy amaneciste de buen humor – la castaña se le acercó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, parecía estar extrañamente encantada por alguna razón que el otro no podía descifrar – ¿estuviste con Erencito? – preguntó.

-Deja de meterte en mi vida Zoe – gruñó Rivaille, desviando la mirada, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan obvio?

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Tsk – el hombre chasqueó la lengua, para continuar con su trabajo, no entendía para qué le preguntaba cosas de las cuales ya sabía la respuesta. Una parte de él de todos modos agradecía que fuese ella la que supiera acerca de su "relación" con el mocoso, ya que la castaña, por muy loca que estuviese, no era de esas personas que juzgara a los demás, ella creía en el amor, sin prejuicios sociales.

Hanji simplemente rió sonoramente, adoraba hacer enojar a su amigo, pero por sobre todas las cosas amaba cuando éste se incomodaba por sus comentarios – "Años de experiencia" – pensó situándose a un lado del más bajo para espiar lo que hacía – Esos documentos no son tan urgentes, deberías tomarte un descanso – sugirió al ver la montaña de papeles que leía y firmaba.

-Prefiero terminar con todo esto lo antes posible, tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender – el de ojos olivo endureció la mirada, pensativo.

-Yo podría ayudarte con algunas cosas – dijo Zoe poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – no siempre tienes que cargar con todo el trabajo solo.

-No te necesito – respondió – y será mejor que te largues si no quieres que mi "buen humor" se esfume.

-Oh… Levi, eres muy mal amigo – Hanji hizo un puchero para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina, sin embargo antes de salir la voz del pelinegro la detuvo.

-Oye loca… necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona – pidió con su típico tono demandante.

La castaña simplemente sonrió y asintió, al final su amigo por muy distante que pareciese, siempre terminaba por confiar en ella.

-o-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de piel color canela se estiraba exageradamente tratando de despertar, con sus manos tanteó toda la extensión del colchón, sintiéndose decepcionado al percatarse de que se encontraba solo, sabía que su amante era un hombre ocupado y que no siempre podría quedarse a pasar la noche con él, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse vacío cada vez que sus hermosas orbes verde-azuladas no se encontraban con aquellas color olivo en cuanto se abrían. Resignado se quedó boca arriaba y abrió sus ojos, dirigiendo su mirada al techo como si fuese lo más interesante de la vida – Rivaille – murmuró a la vez que acariciaba sus labios y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en estos. Jamás se había sentido tan amado como la noche anterior, las palabras que Levi le había dedicado se grabaron en su cerebro con fuego y le habían devuelto la esperanza que creyó nunca volvería después de lo sucedido con Erwin. Decidió levantarse, removió las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo y se quedó unos segundos observándose con detenimiento – "Si tú crees que no soy un ser asqueroso, es suficiente para mi" – acto seguido se metió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, vestirse y salir de la habitación.

-¡Eren! – Mikasa, quien se había quedado nuevamente toda la noche sentada a un lado de la puerta, se acercó a su hermano rápidamente en cuanto lo vio salir, seguía preocupada por la extraña actitud del castaño el día anterior, levantó su mano para acariciar su rostro pero prefirió detenerse.

-Mikasa… - el muchacho se sintió culpable por como había tratado a la pelinegro, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de haber sido abusado por Erwin y el gesto que hizo la misma al intentar tocarle y arrepentirse solo aumentó ese sentimiento. La observó por unos segundos, deteniéndose en cada herida, en cada moretón que se dejaba ver sobre la nívea piel de la chica, ella había aguantado todo eso sólo por él, quería reconfortarla, por lo que él mismo tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la abrazó con cariño – Ya verás como todo va a estar bien – le susurró acariciando sus cabellos.

-Perdóname, Eren – la joven dejó caer un par de lágrimas y correspondió al abrazo, estaba feliz de que su amado hermano hubiese recuperado el brillo en sus ojos, de lo cual se percató en cuanto lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, debía agradecerle al enano pervertido por eso, realmente odiaba que alguien más fuese el merecedor del amor de Eren, pero con que fuese feliz era suficiente para ella.

-No tengo nada que perdonar – el castaño interrumpió el abrazo y sonrió – tú todo lo has hecho por mi y nunca te lo he agradecido… gracias.

Mikasa se sonrojó notoriamente ante esas palabras, cuanto amaba a ese joven de ojos verdes, tanto que le dolía, pero debía conformarse con tener sólo su amor de hermano, la asiática tomó la mano del castaño suavemente entre las suyas - "así esta bien" – pensó curvando sus labios en una especie de sonrisa llena de melancolía.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no tengo deseos de que toques a mi querido Eren – una voz masculina interrumpió el hermoso momento.

-Erwin-sama - Eren sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, el cual aumentó cuando el rubio lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, obligando a que las manos de los hermanos se soltaran.

-He venido a buscarte personalmente, ¿no te sientes feliz de verme? – preguntó con sorna, acercando su rostro al de menor de tal forma que este podía sentir su aliento chocar contra su piel.

-Si… - Yaeger volvió a adoptar su actitud de autómata y se dejó hacer por el otro sin objetar.

-Me alegra mucho – Erwin sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia la guardaespaldas que lo observaba con tanto odio que sus ojos parecían quemar – he decidido que ya no vivirás en mi mansión, he sido muy considerado contigo al permitirte seguir al lado de tu hermanito, pero tengo que cuidar lo que me pertenece – hizo una pausa – espero encuentres un buen lugar donde quedarte.

-Eres un maldito – siseó la joven con la cabeza baja, controlándose para no golpearlo y así empeorar las cosas.

-Oh… veo que sigues comportándote tan insolentemente – el rubio soltó a Eren para acercarse a Mikasa, imponiéndose con su cuerpo para subyugarla – siempre puedo pedirle a Ymir que te enseñe modales – agregó en un tono escalofriante.

-Por favor, Erwin-sama, déjela y vamos a casa – suplicó el ojiverde, sujetándose del brazo de su amo.

-Supongo que no puedo negarme a tal petición – Erwin volvió a rodear con sus brazos al castaño, obligándolo a retirarse junto con él rumbo a la limusina que los esperaba, dejando atrás a una abatida Mikasa.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a la mansión, Eren se dejó toquetear por el rubio, el cual parecía divertirse torturando al muchacho, no lo violaría esta vez, pero debía seguir dejándole en claro quién era su único y total dueño y por lo mismo podía hacer lo que quisiese con él. El castaño no se resistió, no le importaba lo que su amo hiciese con su cuerpo, ya que estaba seguro de que aunque fuese mancillado una y otra vez, existía una persona que nunca dejaría de verlo con amor y con tal de reencontrarse con aquella persona, estaba dispuesto a todo.

-o-

-¿Has visto a Christa? – preguntó Sasha a Ymir en cuanto vio a ésta entrar a la cocina – tengo un par de cosas que decirle con respecto al almuerzo de hoy.

-Sabes que Christa ya no quiere verme – respondió la morena molesta.

-Eso no quita a que no sepas donde está – la cocinera dejó sus quehaceres por unos minutos para acercarse a la guardaespaldas.

-Debe estar en el cuarto de Mikasa, desocupándolo – Sasha le miró contrariada – Erwin expulsó a la chiquilla de la casa – agregó respondiendo a la interrogante de la otra.

-No puede ser – murmuró apenada por la noticia, aun se lamentaba de que el plan que habían elaborado hubiese salido tan mal.

-Avísame cuando esté listo el almuerzo – dijo Ymir cortantemente, no tenía deseos de hablar con la muchacha, mucho menos sobre el intento fallido de fuga de Eren y sus consecuencias.

-No te preocupes, en una hora tendré todos listo – la castaña hizo un gesto amable y regresó a su labor en la cocina, pero antes de que la mujer se retirara prefirió hablar – Sé que estás arrepentida por lo que hiciste, quizás si se lo demuestras a Christa ella podría perdonarte.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe - gruñó la más alta exasperada, luego desapareció de la vista de la otra.

Sasha suspiró, quizás ante los ojos de otras personas pudiese ser tildada como una metiche come patatas, pero en realidad a ella sí le importaba lo que pasaba entre Ymir y aquella adorable rubia, ya que había sido testigo de su amor desde el inicio y por eso mismo les tenía un profundo cariño, además no podía odiar a la mayor, sabía las razones que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo – "Quizás deba ayudarlas" – pensó, pero luego desechó la idea, no podía forzarlas a reparar la relación que se había quebrado, eso sólo les correspondía a ellas – "espero tomen la decisión correcta".

La cocinera reinició su tarea de preparar el almuerzo, más tarde iría en busca de Christa para saber como estaban sus ánimos, quizás ella se comportaba más abiertamente y le revelaba sus actuales sentimientos por Ymir y así poder hacerse una opinión más acertada sobre el futuro de esa relación.

-o-

Jean se encontraba descansando en la comodidad del sillón de la sala de estar de su pequeño hogar, una parte suya disfrutaba de sobremanera el hecho de estar usando nuevamente aquel mullido mueble como cama, ya que eso significaba que Mikasa había vuelto a vivir con él. En cuanto supo que Erwin la había expulsada de su mansión no lo pensó dos veces para ofrecerle a la joven que se fuera a quedar a su casa, ella aceptó resignada, era eso o dormir en la calle. El de ojos miel miró la hora en su reloj de pared, faltaba poco para las seis de la tarde, lo mejor era levantarse para preparar algo de comer y así no ir a trabajar con el estómago vacío. Se dirigió a la cocina y revisó el refrigerador y la despensa para ver que podía preparar para los dos –"Algo rápido pero delicioso"– pensó sintiéndose nervioso, hacía bastante tiempo que no compartía su cena con la pelinegro. Reunió unas cuantas cosas, dispuesto a comenzar a preparar la comida, de pronto el timbre sonó, así que tuvo que dejas las cosas a medias para ir a abrir la puerta un tanto extrañado ya que no acostumbraba a recibir visitas.

-Buenas tardes, querido Jean – saludó el hombre de cabello rubio que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta en compañía de su eterna guardaespaldas.

-Erwin… - Kirschtein se hizo a un lado para que el mayor pudiese entrar – es extraño que visite a algún subordinado.

-Tengo mis razones para venir – dijo el hombre sentándose en la actual cama del joven, Ymir por su parte se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, claramente era una forma de evitar que Jean pudiese escapar de interrogatorio.

-Usted dirá entonces – Jean se sentó en la mesita de centro del living para quedar justo frente a su jefe.

-¿Yo puedo confiar en ti, verdad Kirschtein? – cuestionó Erwin mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, señor – respondió Jean comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

-Entonces, me preguntaba ¿por qué llevaste a la hermana de Yaeger hasta mi casa y ahora que la expulso de la mansión, la traes a vivir contigo? – el rostro del mayor se ensombreció, dejándole ver al muchacho su desconfianza.

-Yo fui engañado… no sabía que eran hermanos – Jean trataba por todos los medios que su lenguaje corporal no lo delatase – como ve ellos no se parecen en nada y hasta sus apellidos son diferentes.

-Eso tiene sentido – el rubio llevó su mano hacia su barbilla pensativo – sin embargo sigo sin entender por qué la traidora vive en tu casa.

El de cabellos castaño claro se tensó, tenía que inventar una buena excusa para justificar su actuar sin que sospecharan de él – Supongo que me dejé convencer por una cara bonita – murmuró sonrojándose.

Erwin soltó una sonora carcajada ante el comentario y se levantó – En eso te pareces a tu padre –comentó golpeando con suavidad su hombro, el muchacho pareció molestarse bastante con aquellas palabras, pero prefirió callar – creeré en ti esta vez, no me defraudes – concluyó para luego retirarse junto con Ymir.

Jean resopló aliviado cuando los vio salir, mientras sentía como el aire volvía a entrar a sus pulmones y controlaba el ligero temblor que le había ocasionado la visita. El muchacho conocía bastante bien el modo de actuar del jefe de la mafia, una visita muchas veces era sinónimo de muerte, se había asustado tanto que juraría que en un minuto estuvo a punto de vomitar.

-¿Soy sólo una cara bonita para ti Jean? – una voz femenina hizo que el joven volviera a sentir pánico.

-Mikasa… - Kirschtein se paró en seco para encontrarse con la asiática que lo observaba desde la entrada de la habitación - ¿escuchaste todo? – preguntó.

-Lo suficiente – contestó la morena en un tono monocorde.

-¡No era verdad! – exclamó intentando explicarse – lo dije para que Erwin no dudara de mi – eso le sonó como si se tratase del peor de los cobardes, así jamás lograría que la chica se fijara en él.

-Sé por qué lo dijiste – Mikasa seguía plantada en el mismo lugar y su voz no variaba ni un poco – tienes que protegerte al fin y al cabo.

-"Joder" – Jean se acercó a la muchacha, tenía que lograr que ella volviese a confía en él – Perdóname – dijo de pronto bajando la cabeza.

-… - la pelinegro no dijo nada, pero se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, estaba consciente de lo orgulloso que era el de ojos miel.

-No pude ayudarte la última vez, siento que el hecho de que el plan fallara fue por mi causa.

-No fue tu culpa, ellos ya lo sabían todo de antes… si tu hubieses llegado antes, quizás ahora ya no estarías vivo.

-Supongo tienes razón – el joven forzó una pequeña sonrisa – aún así siento que debo compensarte – hizo una pausa para que sus ojos miel se cruzaran con aquellos color ónix – yo te ayudaré para que vuelvas a intentar escapar con el estúpido de Yaeger.

-¿Y si te digo que sólo podría lograrlo si mato a Erwin? – cuestionó la asiática arqueando una de sus cejas.

-¡Eso es demasiado drástico! – vociferó preocupado – debe de haber otra solución.

-No existe, tú lo sabes – los ojos negros de Mikasa dejaron evidenciar su total determinación – yo sé que tienes un vínculo especial con ese cerdo maldito, lo he comprobado hoy con la conversación que tuvieron.

-Mikasa… yo…

-No prometas cosas que no vas a poder cumplir – la morena se dio la vuelta para volver a encerrarse en la habitación, pero Jean la sujetó del brazo para detenerla.

-Espera… tienes razón – reconoció – no puedo explicarte cual es mi relación con Erwin, no todavía, pero yo te prometí que iba a ayudarte y eso es lo que haré.

Mikasa lo escrutó unos minutos y asintió, sabía que siempre podría confiar en aquel joven que le brindó ayuda cuando se quedó completamente sola en el mundo, sin embargo a estas alturas del partido necesitaba una reafirmación – Pues entonces necesito que me hagas un favor – pidió.

-Haré lo que me pidas – contestó el otro entusiasmado al saber que Mikasa volvía a confiar en él.

-Necesito que me consigas el número del enano pervertido que visita a mi hermano.

-o-

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel intento infructuoso por escapar y Eren sentía que su vida poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero infierno, en uno mucho peor que aquel que estaba acostumbrado a sobrellevar. Le vigilaban día y noche, no se le tenía permitido cruzar palabras con ninguna de las empleadas de la mansión a no ser que fuese por motivos mayores, tenía que aguantar los constantes acosos de Erwin y a todos esos hombres asquerosos a los que obligadamente debe llamar "clientes". Su único escape eran los escasos segundos que tenía para cruzar un par de palabras con su hermana en el prostíbulo, se sentía miserablemente solo, le pesaba el estado de abandono en el que se encontraba y por si todo esto no fuera suficiente, no había vuelto a ver a Rivaille desde aquella vez que le hizo el amor y se entregó por completo a él.

Esa noche y como todas las anteriores, el castaño se despidió de uno de los hombres que había ido a solicitar de sus servicios, era un tipo de unos cincuenta años, con esposa e hijos que se había cautivado con las orbes aguamarina del menor y por lo mismo ahora llevaba una doble vida. Eren no podía evitar sentirse culpable por aquella ingenua mujer que lo esperaba todas las noches, aunque no lo deseara él era un rompe-hogares y eso le hacía sentirse aun más miserable.

-Hasta pronto mi niño – dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla del menor – volveré mas pronto de lo que crees.

-Hasta pronto – Yaeger hablaba con ese tono distante que utilizaba con todos esos individuos, no mostraba ninguna emoción y aun así no lograba entender por qué volvían. Suspiró resignado y dispuesto a volver a entrar a la habitación en espera de algún nuevo cliente, pero la voz de uno de los guardias lo detuvo.

-Oi, Yaeger, Erwin-sama desea hablar contigo – decía Jean mientras se le acercaba con un móvil en la mano.

-¿Eh? – a Eren le pareció extraño que el rubio le llamase por teléfono, sin embargo pensó que sería una nueva forma de mantenerlo controlado – gracias – murmuró recibiendo el aparato, en ese momento pudo jurar que el otro le había hecho un guiño disimulado, lo que le hizo sentirse ansioso - ¿Diga?

-Mocoso.

Esa palabra, que para oídos de otra persona podría ser interpretada como un insulto, para el ojiverde fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón se detuviera y una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, esa voz definitivamente no le pertenecía a Erwin – Rivaille – dijo en un susurro comenzando a temblar de la emoción.

-Disculpa por no ir a verte, mucho trabajo – el tono del pelinegro denotaba incomodidad, al parecer no le agradaba hablar por teléfono, o estaba avergonzado.

-Me alegra mucho escucharte – Eren, en cambio estaba tan feliz que parecía estar a punto de llorar - ¿Cómo conseguiste el número de Jean para llamarme? – preguntó curioso, no podía encontrarle el sentido al hecho de que Levi se hubiese comunicado con él de esa manera.

-La mocosa a esa que le dices hermana fue la que me localizó.

Esta vez el castaño dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas, Mikasa a pesar de lo poco que la había visto había sido capaz de entender la desesperación que le significaba estar lejos de su amado Rivaille – Estoy tan feliz – reconoció enjugándose las lágrimas – Te he extrañado como no tienes idea.

-Yo también – Levi hizo una larga pausa, no estaba seguro que decirle al joven, en realidad sólo había planeado escuchar su voz y colgar, mas no entablar algún tipo de conversación.

-¿Te veré pronto? – preguntó el ojiverde esperanzado.

-No lo creo… lo siento.

-Entiendo – Eren estaba decepcionado pero no podía esperar a que Rivaille estuviese con él todas las noches.

-Sé paciente – pidió el pelinegro – yo… - iba a decir algo pero una voz cantarina le interrumpió.

-¡Enanin!, tengo algo importante que decirte – Eren pudo escuchar la voz de Hanji a lo lejos - ¿Eh? ¿Estás hablando con Erencito y por eso estás tan rojo? – preguntó la mujer y luego se escuchó un golpe hueco.

El castaño comenzó a reír, la relación entre ellos dos le divertía mucho – supongo que ya no puedes seguir hablando – dijo.

-Tsk – Rivaille chasqueó la lengua molesto por la intromisión – Hablamos – dijo secamente.

-Dale saludo a la señorita Hanji – el menor miró de un lado a otro para asegurarse que nadie estuviese escuchando su conversación – Te amo – agregó.

-También yo – Levi volvió a sentirse incómodo ya que estaba la loca de su amiga escuchando – adiós – acto seguido cortó la llamada.

-Oh… Levi eres tan tierno cuando te lo propones – bromeó Zoe asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente lejos del otro para no recibir algún golpe.

-Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para haber entrado sin avisar a mi casa – amenazó el ojiolivo.

-Pues… te tengo noticias sobre tu encargo – Rivaille arqueó la ceja en señal de aprobación para que la mujer siguiera hablando – pude localizar a Grisha Yaeger.

Levi, conociendo las habilidades de espía de su amiga le había pedido que diera con el paradero del padre de Eren, quizás si utilizaba sus métodos de "persuasión" con ese tipo, podría hacer que éste se entregara voluntariamente con los mafiosos y así libraran a su mocoso, era una idea un tanto ilusa, pero por algo había que comenzar.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó – voy a enseñarle a ese hijo de puta a ser un buen padre.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo – Hanji hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada – está muerto Levi, lo asesinaros hace un par de meses.

Rivaille sintió una opresión en el pecho, esos cerdos que manejaban el negocio del comercio sexual sabían que podría aparecer y se deshicieron de él antes de que pudiese cancelar la deuda que mantenía prisionero a Eren. Se acarició el puente de la nariz con los dedos, al parecer la hermana del castaño tenía razón y si quería sacar al ojiverde de ese lugar, no tenía más opción que asesinar al mismísimo jefe de la mafia.

**.**

**.**

**Holii, bueno primero que todo quería disculparme por el retraso, pero no me había sentido muy bien de salud ni de ánimos, pero ya estoy mejor ^^. **

**En este capítulo disfruté imaginando como sería una conversación telefónica entre Eren y Rivaille, me pareció muy tierno x3. De a poco todo se esta desarrollando para desencadenar en el plan maestro de escape, de a poco todos se están uniendo por un bien común y hasta yo que soy la autora me emociono (ñoña xD)**

**No tengo mucho más que contar, salvo que voy a empezar un par de proyectos nuevos por lo que quizás ya no pueda subir dos capítulos por semana, tengo que organizarme bien porque quiero que todo me salga bonito ^^.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews, favs y follows que le dan a mi fanfic (ya son más de 150 comentarios!), a continuación le contesto a mis queridos Guests x3.**

**Guest1: Awww me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y me agrada mucho que se pudiera entender la idea de haber puesto un poco sobre la historia de Rivaille al principio *-*. Bueno, yo no confío mucho en mi capacidad de hacer romance así que soy muy feliz de saber que me resultó x3. Gracias por comentar y por compartir mi fanfic con otras personas. Besos!**

**Xanat: Siento hacer que te restrasaras! .. Me emociona la idea de imaginar a Rivaille y Mikasa unidos para salvar a Eren, es tan tierno que colapso xD. Te regalaría un Rivaille, pero no sé si Eren sería muy feliz con eso D= habrá que preguntarle jajaja. Muchas gracias por comentar siempre, soy muy feliz ^^. Besos!**

**Karen: Usted no debería leer mi fanfic! Jajaja nah mentira yo empecé a leer como a los 16 y jamás le hice caso a las advertencias xD. De verdad que mi orgullo como intento de escritora aumenta cuando leo comentarios como el tuyo, soy feliz de saber que otro disfruta lo que escribo y que además le sirvo como fuente de inspiración (felicidad al máximo y explota). Muchas gracias por comentar, espero tu fanfic te quede muy bonito ^^. Besitos!**

**Fujoshi completa: Ay dios mio! En realidad el hecho de que le hayas dado la oportunidad a mi fanfic a pesar de que la temática no te agradaba del todo y que además te gustara hace que sienta que de verdad estoy haciendo un buen trabajo ^^. Muchas gracias por tu lindo review, de a poco las historias de los personajes se irán entrelazando, así que espero sigas leyendo ^^. Saludos y besitos para ti!**

**Guest2: Siento ser tan malvada a veces, lo siento de verdad u.u. a pesar de que tu comentario fue del capítulo anterior, espero leas los siguientes y así me perdones la vida xD. Muchas gracias por comentar, besos ^^.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora… algún review para levantar mis ánimos?**

**Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

El hombre cayó al suelo, sintiendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo el sentido, llevó ambas manos a su estómago y comenzó a toser, escupiendo sangre y un par de dientes producto de una fuerte patada que le habían propinado en la cara. Al ser médico, pudo examinarse reconociendo que su estado era crítico, su nariz estaba rota, al igual que su brazo derecho y algunas costillas, lo más probable es que tuviese alguna hemorragia interna que si no trataba con rapidez le costaría la vida.

-Eren… - murmuró el individuo arrastrándose a los pies de un imponente rubio que lo miraba con asco – por favor, deja libre a mi hijo.

-Demasiado tarde, Grisha – Erwin se alejó unos pasos de aquel hombre que intentaba por todos los medios sujetarle los pies – tu adorable hijo es el mejor pago que pudimos haber tomado por tus deudas, ahora me pertenece.

-Yo… pagaré, lo juro… - Grisha volvió a toser con dificultad, sus costillas rotas le hacían retorcerse de dolor con cada convulsión – yo no deseaba esto para mi hijo – se lamentó comenzando a llorar tanto por el dolor físico como emocional.

-Patético – rió el otro sacando el arma que siempre traía debajo de su chaqueta, cargándola y colocándole el silenciador con una calma escalofriante – pudiste haber pensado en las consecuencias de tus actos antes de cometerlos, ahora ya no me sirves como pago, ni siquiera me sirves con vida – concluyó apuntándole directamente a la cabeza del maltrecho hombre.

-Perdóname, hijo – susurró Yaeger antes de ser ejecutado por el jefe de la mafia.

La bala fue certera, un solo tiro bastó para quitarle la vida al padre de Eren, dejando su cuerpo inerte bañado en un charco de sangre que salpicó ensuciando el elegante calzado del rubio.

-Asqueroso – el hombre sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió sus zapatos y su arma – Ymir, encárgate del cadáver, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Si señor - la guardaespaldas, que había presenciado todo, se encargó de borrar cualquier prueba incriminatoria que pudiese involucrar a su jefe con el asesinato.

No era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer tal trabajo, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y sabía perfectamente que acciones tomar y cuando ya estuvo segura de que su labor se había completado a la perfección, lanzó al individuo cerca de la rivera de un río para que pudiesen encontrarlo. La idea era que siempre las personas estuvieran conscientes de las consecuencias de meterse con la mafia, mas no tuviesen pruebas para vincularlos. El miedo es la mejor forma de tenerlos controlados.

-o-

Ymir no sabía por qué recordaba una y otra vez el asesinato del padre de Eren, no era el primero que presenciaba y tampoco sería el último, estaba tan acostumbrada a la muerte que ya ni le sorprendía ver cadáveres regados goteando sangre, con sus miembros despedazados y sus rostros completamente deformados. Nada de eso le importaba, su mente había bloqueado cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudiese provocar el macabro espectáculo que significaba morir a manos de algún miembro de la mafia, se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un monstruo sin remordimientos ni emociones. Es por esta misma razón que le costaba trabajo entender que tendría de especial aquella muerte, ni siquiera había sido tan violenta como otras, no le cortaron ningún miembro, ni siquiera fue torturado, se trató de una tarea rápida y sin sentido… como la mayoría de los asesinatos que su jefe cometía.

-¿Será porque se trataba del padre de ese chiquillo? – se preguntó con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana de su cuarto.

Era su día libre, solía esperarlo con ansias toda la semana, ya que tenía tiempo para compartir más que un par de minutos junto a su adorada rubia, para abrazarla, besarla o simplemente disfrutar del silencio a su lado, pero ahora la realidad era diferente, Christa no quería saber nada de ella y eso la hacía sentirse increíblemente sola, miserable y más inhumana que nunca. Al fin y al cabo la joven sirvienta era la única persona que había visto en ella algo más que una guardaespaldas despiadada capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que su jefe le pidiera, sus hermosos ojos azules jamás la vieron con temor y sus labios siempre estaban dispuestos a entregarle las más hermosas sonrisas, sólo para ella. Sin embargo, lo había arruinado todo, le resultaba irónico que su miedo a perderla había sido el responsable, sintió pavor cuando se enteró que estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida para liberar a Yaeger, los celos se apoderaron de su razón ya que por un momento pensó que quizás Christa querría quedarse al lado de ese muchacho de mirada transparente y expresiva ¿Quién querría estar al lado de una mujer tan fría como ella teniendo la oportunidad de quedarse con ese chiquillo? Sabía que Christa la habría preferido a ella, pero se comportó como una estúpida y ahora sólo le quedaba lamentarse por haber perdido a la única persona que la hacía sentirse especial.

- "Sé que estás arrepentida por lo que hiciste, quizás si se lo demuestras a Christa ella podría perdonarte" – las palabras de Sasha aun rondaban por su mente, tal vez la cocinera no sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en comida y ahora, por ejemplo, tenía razón y debía hacerle caso a su consejo. Soltó una risa amarga, su orgullo le impedía simplemente salir corriendo en busca de la ojiazul y rogarle perdón, pero tenía que saber vencerlo si es que quería recuperarla.

Salió de su cuarto en dirección al lugar donde estaba segura la encontraría a esas horas. Caminó hacia las afueras de la mansión atravesando el hermoso jardín que en aquellas fechas resaltaba el verde del césped y los frondosos árboles le ofrecían sombra a cualquiera que quisiese refugiarse del sol que brillaba con intensidad, ahí fue donde la vio, sentada bajo un gran nogal leyendo un libro que al parecer era bastante triste ya que parecía que lloraba.

-Christa – la llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la rubia se secó las lágrimas rápidamente mientras rogaba que la otra no la hubiese visto.

-Necesito hablar contigo – dijo la morena sentándose a un lado de la chica.

-No hay nada de que hablar – la más baja se levantó para evitar cualquier contacto con Ymir – ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir – la pelinegro levantó el brazo para atrapar la pequeña mano de Christa entre la suya – sólo dame un segundo y prometo no molestarte nunca más.

La rubia se tensó por el contacto con esa fría mano, le resultó tan familiar y reconfortante que ya no pudo negarse más, por lo que asintió, dándole a entender a la mayor que la escucharía – que sea rápido, por favor – susurró para que en su voz no se notara su nerviosismo.

-Perdóname – fue lo único que dijo Ymir, aprisionando con mayor fuerza la mano de la otra chica.

Christa abrió los ojos sorprendida, conocía tan bien a Ymir que podía asegurar que pronunciar esa palabra, aunque en un tono cortante y seco, le significaba un gran esfuerzo y pasar por encima de su tremendo orgullo, creyó flaquear, pero no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente por lo que había hecho – no es a mi con quien debes disculparte – dijo agachando la cabeza para que sus ojos no se encontraran.

-Si quieres que le pida perdón a Yaeger y a Ackerman, pues lo haré si con eso consigo que vuelvas a sonreírme – habló Ymir con una voz tan segura que hizo a la rubia estremecerse – tu eres la única persona que me hace sentir que no soy un monstro – agregó levantándose y llevando su mano libre hacia el rostro de la rubia – no estoy dispuesta a perderte – concluyó interrumpiendo el contacto para luego dejar a la otra chica nuevamente sola bajo la sombra del gran árbol.

La sirvienta por su parte permaneció estática, mientras sentía como un pequeño ápice de esperanza invadía su alma, había podido sentir el amor que la pelinegro le profesaba, tanto así que pensó que quizás ella no se había convertido en un ente desalmado como llegó a pensar y en realidad era un simple humano, que cometió un error y estaba arrepentida – "Espero Eren y Mikasa la liberen de su culpa" – sonrió y volvió a sentarse para terminar de leer su libro.

-o-

Rivaille sentía como poco a poco su fuerza de voluntad iba desapareciendo, simplemente ya no podía más con la abstinencia, necesitaba a Eren de tal forma que pensó en desviar fondos de su empresa sólo para poder verlo – "Sería un crimen silencioso y nadie se daría cuenta" – negó con la cabeza, no podía hacer eso ya que a pesar de todo él era un hombre honesto. Acarició sus sienes tratando de calmarse y llamó a su secretaria para que le trajera un café, luego trató por enésima vez concentrarse en la montaña de papeles que debía revisar ese día, mas no logró completar la tarea con éxito – "me estás volviendo loco, mocoso" – el de ojos olivo prefirió dejar su labor por unos minutos y encendió un cigarro acercándose a la ventana para distraerse.

-Tanto cigarrillo terminará matando tus pulmones – Levi dirigió la mirada hacia esa molesta voz para notar que se trataba de Hanji, la cual le traía el café que le había pedido a su secretaria.

-¿Desde cuando haces el trabajo de secretaria, Zoe? – preguntó el hombre molesto, no tenía deseos de cruzar palabras con la loca.

-Me tomé la libertad de traerlo – la mujer sonrió – necesito hablar contigo.

-Lárgate, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces – soltó el pelinegro con su típico tono monocorde.

Hanji no hizo caso a sus palabras y se acercó de todos modos, mientras sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo y lo dejaba sobre el escritorio de su amigo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Rivaille alzó una ceja a modo de interrogación – Ábrelo – dijo la castaña emocionada.

Levi tomó el sobre y se sorprendió al comprobar que en su interior había una gran suma de dinero en efectivo - ¿Y esto? – preguntó sin entender las intenciones de la mujer.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamó con entusiasmo.

-Faltan seis meses para mi cumpleaños – el pelinegro extendió el sobre para devolverle el dinero a Hanji.

-Pues… feliz cumpleaños adelantado – Zoe rió un tanto nerviosa, sabía que le costaría trabajo convencer al enano de aceptar su presente.

-No voy a aceptar tu regalo.

-Pues entonces… tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños para Eren.

-Tampoco es su cumpleaños.

La mujer comenzó a frustrarse por la terquedad de Rivaille, sin embargo una genial idea pasó por su mente y su semblante cambió a uno bastante escalofriante – bueno, si no quieres ir a hacerle compañía al pobre de Erencito el huerfanito, iré yo – sonrió - ¿crees que me haga algún tipo de atención especial? – Hanji se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa.

El rostro de Levi se deformó ante la pregunta de la castaña, estaba seguro de que decía todo eso para incitarlo, de todos modos prefirió no arriesgarse – te lo devolveré la semana siguiente – dijo tomando el dinero sin hacer contacto visual, su orgullo le impedía poder agradecerle a la loca de su amiga de alguna forma – "quizás sería mejor desviar fondos de la empresa".

-¡Pero enano! Es un regalo – reprochó Hanji – quería que te sintieras en deuda conmigo para siempre.

-La semana que viene – repitió Rivaille dándole a entender a su amiga que no daría su brazo a torcer.

Zoe prefirió darse por vencida y se retiró de la oficina del pelinegro, estaba feliz ya que de todos modos había conseguido que el otro aceptara su dinero – Espero lo disfrutes – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Levi la escuchara, luego corrió por su vida.

-o-

Ymir miró al cielo distinguiendo que éste tomaba una coloración anaranjada en el horizonte, estaba anocheciendo, lo que significaba que era hora de partir a aquel lugar donde estaba segura encontraría a aquel par de hermanos con los cuales debía conversar. No esperaba que la perdonaran, de hecho ni siquiera esperaba que estuvieran dispuestos a escucharla, pero con tal de volver a sentir la compañía de cierta jovencita de cabellos dorados, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera.

Tomó prestado uno de los automóviles de Erwin, podía hacerlo ya que su jefe le tenía plena confianza y se dirigió al prostíbulo donde trabajaban los muchachos, entró con propiedad, nadie podría ser capaz de decirle alguna cosa a la mano derecha del jefe por lo que la dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la recepción y esperó, hasta que un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes junto a una chica de cabellos negros y mirada afilada cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

-Eren – la mayor se puso de pie para interceptarlos, Eren se quedó estático, mientras que Mikasa en un rápido movimiento se posicionó delante de su hermano y le dedicó una mirada fiera a la morena.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la asiática imponiéndose a pesar de la diferencia de alturas.

-Vengo a hablar con ustedes – Ymir no se dejó amedrentar por la muchacha a pesar de que podía ver como sus ojos parecían quemar producto del odio.

-No hay nada de qué hablar – Mikasa la miró con desdén y tomó la mano de su hermano para retirarse, pero el castaño la detuvo.

-Mikasa, creo que es importante – Eren se acercó a Ymir un tanto temeroso, mas en su interior algo le decía que tenía que oír a la guardaespaldas.

Mikasa bufó y asintió cruzándose de brazos y poniendo su mejor cara de fastidio – habla – soltó sin hacer contacto visual.

Pasaron algunos minutos en donde los tres permanecieron estáticos, Ymir parecía realmente incómoda con la situación, jamás pensó que llegaría el día donde tendría que pronunciar aquellas palabras que había dejado en el olvido desde el momento en que se unió a la mafia, aun así tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a los del castaño – lo siento – murmuró.

Eren quedó realmente sorprendido antes esas palabras, aunque no fue capaz de responder, no odiaba a la guardaespaldas, pero no podía simplemente olvidar que por su causa había sido violado brutalmente por Erwin así que desvió la mirada y mantuvo su silencio.

La asiática por su parte soltó una carcajada sarcástica, ella no era comprensiva como su hermano que para no herir a los demás prefería callar – tu no mereces mi perdón y mucho menos el de Eren – dijo y una sonrisa mal sana se dibujó en su rostro – nosotros nunca te hicimos ningún daño y aún así nos delataste… eres una maldita.

Ymir se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo sus deseos por golpear a la joven y mandar todo a la mierda – sé que no van a perdonarme, menos después de lo que voy a contarles ahora – dijo manteniéndose firme frente a los adolescentes.

-Supongo que no nos dejarás en paz a no ser que te dejemos hablar – Mikasa parecía disfrutar tratando con superioridad a la otra – hazlo rápido que no tengo todo la noche.

-Es sobre su padre, Grisha – hizo una pausa cuando notó que los hermanos se tensaban y la miraban sorprendidos – él está muerto, lo sé porque estuve ahí cuando Erwin lo asesinó… lo sien… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que un puño se estampó directo en su cara haciéndola caer de espaldas.

-¡Tu, maldita perra! – Vociferó Ackerman abalanzándose sobre la morena, descargando toda su ira golpeándola una y otra vez – ¡Grisha podría habernos sacado de esta mierda! – Gritaba mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, tantos años odiando a ese hombre y ahora lloraba por su muerte – deberías pudrirte en el infierno.

El castaño presenciaba la escena sin moverse, había quedado en estado de shock por la noticia – "Estoy solo… Erwin me lo arrebató todo" – comenzó a llorar sin contenerse, a pesar de todo él amaba a su padre y siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día volviera a buscarlo para reconstruir su familia junto con Mikasa, pero ahora su ideal de volver a pertenecer a una se había desvanecido. Observó a su hermana, ella también parecía devastada por la noticia ya que estaba sumida en un llanto lleno de de tristeza y furia, de pronto notó algo extraño que le hizo despertar de su aturdimiento, Ymir estaba recibiendo cada uno de los golpes sin defenderse, como si estuviese aceptando su castigo y su mirada, a pesar de mantenerse tosca reflejaba un dolor que iba más allá del físico, sintió su culpa y quiso liberarla, por lo que se acercó a Mikasa y tomó sus manos para que dejara de golpear a la otra.

-Detente por favor – susurró.

-¿Qué haces Eren?, ella participó en la muerte de tu padre, ella es culpable – exclamó sin intenciones de parar, de pronto sintió como el ojiverde la rodeaba entre sus brazos, llorando en su hombro.

-Ya no quiero más violencia… ya no más – decía entre sollozos, logrando calmar así a la asiática.

-Eren – murmuró la pelinegro acariciando los cabellos de su amado hermano, sintiendo como toda la ira que sintió hace unos minutos desaparecía.

Ymir se puso de pie con dificultad y se acercó a los jóvenes que aun se mantenían sumidos en aquel reconfortante abrazo – lo siento – repitió para luego dirigirse a la salida del local.

-¡Espera! – el castaño se acercó nuevamente a la guardaespaldas y le sonrió con tristeza – sé que estás arrepentida, te perdono – dijo.

-Gracias – Ymir hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, sentía como si su cuerpo pesara menos, cerró los ojos y pudo ver con claridad la hermosa sonrisa de Christa en su mente – "Espero ahora si quieras sonreír para mí"

Luego del gran alboroto producto de la pelea entre Mikasa e Ymir, Jean se acercó un tanto asustado para comprobar que no hubiesen lastimado a la ojinegro.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó preocupado tomando del brazo a la chica en señal de reproche.

-Nada – contestó la joven, no tenía deseos de hablar con Kirschtein, menos sobre la muerte de Grisha.

-Pues vas a tener que darme una buena explicación – el de ojos miel hablaba con un tono severo – el encargado del local está muy molesto y me pidió que te sacara de aquí porque ahuyentas a los clientes.

-¡Estas loco! – exclamó Mikasa molesta - ¡no me muevo de aquí, tengo que proteger a Eren!

-Calma por favor – Jean intentó apaciguarla, pero en ese momento llegaron dos guardias más los cuales se veían bastante molestos – perdóname – le susurró para luego arrastrarla hasta la salida a pesar de los inútiles esfuerzos por soltarse de la pelinegro.

-¡Suéltame Jean! – gritaba la muchacha, pero el otro parecía ignorarla. Estuvo a punto de darle un golpe cuando de pronto vio como un hombre de baja estatura entraba al local y sus afilados ojos se posaban en ella. Mikasa dejó de resistirse y permitió que Jean la llevara hasta la salida, jamás pensó en sentirse aliviada de ver al enano pervertido, suspiró, por lo menos Eren iba a estar seguro.

-Hablaré con el encargado para que te deje volver mañana – dijo Kirschtein cuando ya estuvieron fuera – ahora por favor ve a casa, yo cuidaré a tu hermano.

-No hace falta – dijo Mikasa con la mirada fija en el interior del prostíbulo. Pudo distinguir como Levi lanzaba una especie de sobre en el mesón del encargado de recibir a los clientes y se dirigía a abrazar al ojiverde que aun estaba parado y llorando al lado de la puerta de su habitación, sonrió con pesar – Eren va a estar bien – agregó para luego irse en dirección a la casa de Jean.

-Rivaille – susurró el castaño que aun lloraba aferrado al cuerpo de su amado.

-¿Qué pasó mocoso? – interrogó el de ojos olivo acariciando la espalda del menor, no se imaginó que su reencuentro sería así, él quería ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le cautivaba, pero no podía simplemente molestarse y obligarlo a sonreír - ¿alguien te hizo daño? – el más joven negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo el abrazo, luego lo tomó de la mano y ambos entraron a la habitación para sentirse más cómodos.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte – los labios del castaño dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se veía amarga.

-Mhn – Levi tomó asiento en el sofá y atrajo consigo al otro para que se sentara en sus piernas, luego lo besó con delicadeza – más te vale me digas que sucedió o me iré – amenazó.

Eren se asustó ante la posibilidad de que el pelinegro lo dejara, lo necesitaba mucho, por lo que prefirió hablar – asesinaron a mi padre – dijo y como si se tratara de algún detonante, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus hermosos ojos aguamarina.

-Ya veo – Rivaille no se atrevió a decirle que ya lo sabía, se limitó a acariciarle el rostro para enjugar sus lágrimas.

-Siento que poco a poco me estoy quedando sólo – Eren desvió la mirada y la fijo en un punto muerto de la pared – ya no tengo familia… hasta a Mikasa la han alejado de mi.

El mayor continuó acariciando al ojiverde, sus manos tocaron su cabello, cuello y labios, después depositó pequeños besos en aquellos lugares, deteniéndose en su oreja – te prometo Eren, que te sacaré de este lugar y formarás una familia conmigo – le susurró con un tono tan dulce que hasta el mismo Eren llegó a dudar de que se tratara de su huraño amante.

-¿Tu… de verdad deseas formar una familia con alguien como yo? – el castaño temblaba producto de la emoción y el nerviosismo.

-Sólo si tu también lo deseas – Rivaille volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con fogosidad, como si quisiese demostrarle su determinación con aquel acto.

-Quedarme a tu lado es lo que más quiero en esta vida – finalizó el castaño uniendo sus labios con los del mayor nuevamente, entregándose por completo a través de aquella expresión de amor – quiero ser sólo tuyo, ahora y para siempre – sonrió.

Rivaille se sintió satisfecho con esas palabras y alzó al joven entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama, recostándose sobre él. Eren intentó besarlo, pero el pelinegro posó una mano en sus labios para separarse y quitarse el pantalón que tanto le molestaba, dejándole ver al otro que ya se encontraba excitado.

El ojiverde se sorprendió un poco, pero luego soltó una risita burlesca - ¿Estas un poco ansioso no crees? – preguntó divertido.

-¿Qué esperabas? Ya llevaba dos semanas sin verte – Levi volvió a acomodarse sobre el menor y esta vez sí devoró esos dulces labios que tanto le gustaban, mientras lo desvestía – Eres tan hermoso – susurró en su oído cuando lo tuvo desnudo a su merced, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara.

Rivaille deslizó su lengua por el cuerpo de Eren, partiendo por el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, el abdomen hasta alcanzar la entrepierna del joven para luego otorgarle placer con la boca, succionando ávidamente el erecto miembro.

-¡Ahh!... Levi… si sigues así acabaré – advirtió el castaño, aun así dejó escapar un gruñido en señal de protesta cuando el pelinegro dejó de atenderlo. Se incorporó para quitarle la camisa, que a esas alturas era la única prenda que aun llevaba puesta el mayor y se deleitó ante esa nívea piel, acariciando su bien formado pecho, bajando hasta llegar a su pene para masajearlo, mas el otro lo detuvo.

-Detente Eren… quiero estar dentro de ti – dijo entre jadeos, acariciando las nalgas del muchacho.

-Yo deseo sentirlo también – susurró Eren con sensualidad – hágalo lento, así no dolerá tanto – agregó logrando que el mayor no pudiese controlar sus impulsos y lo volteara dejándolo a gatas, se colocó detrás de él y con su mano derecha acarició su trasero, separando sus nalgas mientras que con la otra mano tomó su miembro introduciendo sólo la punta en el estrecho ano del castaño.

El ojiverde sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo producto del placer y el dolor que le significaba el sexo anal – Más… todo, quiero sentirte por entero dentro de mí – rogó relamiéndose los labios.

Rivaille satisfizo los deseos de su mocoso y con una certera estocada entró por completo en su interior, emitió un suave gemido, la estrechez del joven era demasiado placentera y cálida por lo que no pudo esperar para comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza, logrando que el menor gritara de placer.

-Ahh… ahí… me encanta – gemía el ojiverde ya totalmente perdido por la lujuria.

El pelinegro se sentía cercano al orgasmo, pero se detuvo para cambiar la posición en la que estaban, recostando a Eren boca arriba y enredando las piernas del joven alrededor de sus caderas dejando su entrada expuesta para penetrarlo nuevamente, seduciéndose con la hermosa expresión que ponía cuando hacían el amor. Sólo restaron tres estocadas más, tres deliciosas y lentas embestidas que los llevó a ambos al clímax.

-¡Te amo! – exclamó Yaeger a la vez que sentía como sus entrañas se llenaban de la cálida semilla de su amante y él mismo eyaculaba abundantemente.

Se besaron nuevamente, como si con sus bocas pudiesen comunicar todo eso que sus palabras no eran capaces de expresar, luego el mayor salió cuidadosamente del interior del ojiverde. Se acomodaron en la cama, abrazados y exhaustos.

-Te extrañé demasiado – dijo el menor hundiendo su rostro en el blanco pecho de Rivaille – no me dejes solo otra vez – murmuró antes de caer dormido.

-Nunca más – el de ojos olivo acarició a su mocoso, velando su sueño, curvando una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. Iba a tener que agradecerle a la loca después de todo.

-o-

Mikasa caminaba en dirección al departamento de Jean, se sentía un poco melancólica al recorrer las calles a esas horas, ya que desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el prostíbulo no podía salir de noche. Sólo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino cuando un impulso la hizo detenerse e ir en sentido contrario. Anduvo unas cuantas calles sin parar a pensar en la decisión que acababa de tomar, hasta que se encontró frente a una gran casona aparentemente abandonada. Golpeó la puerta siguiendo un patrón determinado, como si de una clave se tratase y esperó hasta que ésta se abrió y un hombre alto y rubio se asomó por el umbral.

-Reiner – dijo la pelinegro, el hombre hizo un ademán como saludo – necesito hablar con Annie.

**.**

**.**

**Chan chan! Hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo por ahora… que pasará que misterios habrán o.o.**

**Bueno, primero que todo perdón por la demora, pero tuve una especie de bloqueo porque quería contar muchas cosas y no me podía organizar, al final dividí el capítulo en dos sino sería demasiado largo xD. Me encantó imaginar a Hanji prestándole dinero a Rivaille, yo si fuese ella si habría ido a pedirle a Eren un servicio especial (baba). Espero les haya gustado el lemon que en un principio no pensaba escribir pero quise darles un regalito porque estoy muy feliz de que mi fic esté teniendo éxito (lloro y exploto). Como siempre muchas gracias por cada review, fav y follow que le dan a mi historia, soy feliz de poder compartir lo que hago con ustedes ^^. A continuación contesto reviews *-***

**Karen: como siempre, gracias por comentar en mi fic, me agradó el título del tuyo y ya me dieron ansias por leerlo (jiji) me gusta animar a que escriban porque encuentro que es lo más lindo del mundo compartir esas cosas con los demás ^^. Ojalá te guste este capítulo que escribí ^^. Besos!**

**Xanat: Me siento aliviada entonces ^^. Eren dice que aunque sea tiernito es celoso así que no te presta a Rivaille (aunque aquí entre nos siempre podemos ir con cámara en mano a ver que cosas hacen *-*) Ya falta poco para que se desate el clímax así que espero sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias por tu review y por preocuparte por mi salud x3 (ya estoy mejor ^^). Besitos y ánimos con tu fic que yo sé que te quedará bonito.**

**Fujoshi completa: Ay amé tu comentario *-*, jejeje soy feliz de que te guste el desarrollo de personajes que es en realidad en lo que más me esmero (con eso suplo mis falencias descriptivas xD) Erwin siempre odiado y yo lo amo porque es maloso y toquetea a Eren aun así tendrá su merecido así que no se desesperen y Jeancito que no sé porqué detrás de su pose me resulta tan kawaii *-*. No me tenía mucha fe escribiendo romance así que me alegra el haber podido transmitir el amor de Levi y Eren 3. Muchas gracias por dejarme tan lindo comentario, me animan a seguir y mejorar ^^. Besitos y espero te guste este capítulo.**

**Fefi: Ay me hiciste llorar con tu comentario, recordé tantas cosas bonitas de nuestra loca juventud xD y tienes razón hemos madurado pero aún así jamás dejaré de escribir mis fics yaoi *-*. De verdad que me hizo muy feliz que quisieras leerme y que te gustara lo que escribí! Jejeje hay más de Hanji en este capítulo así que espero te guste ^^. Ánimos en tu tesis y ya sabes en que distraerte cuando estés colapsada 1313. Ai lo llu! Besos ^^.**

**Bueno, espero tener el próximo capítulo en menos tiempo, pero de verdad ya se acerca lo más importante y quiero que me quede bien T_T.**

**Merezco review? X3**

**Nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ymir llegó a la mansión bastante cansada y adolorida, si bien en sus inicios como guardaespaldas había recibido tantas palizas que su resistencia al dolor era envidiable, eso no restaba que Mikasa realmente había logrado lastimarla, la asiática era una chica bastante fuerte y se notaba que no se había contenido ni un poco cuando comenzó a golpearla – "Supongo que lo tenía bien merecido" – pensó dirigiéndose a su habitación para tomar un baño y luego acostarse a dormir ya que al día siguiente le tocaba madrugar e iniciar una nueva jornada de trabajo. Tomó una ducha larga, aprovechando así de examinar sus heridas, aliviándose al notar que no tenía nada por que preocuparse salvo uno que otro moretón el cual iba a tener que disimular de alguna forma para que Erwin no le hiciera preguntas, también tendría que formular una buena excusa para explicar el porqué de su visita al prostíbulo y la posterior pelea con Ackerman que obviamente los guardias del lugar le iban a comentar, suspiró de cansancio, ya pensaría que decir, por ahora sólo le interesaba acostarse y dormir profundamente.

Salió del baño con una toalla atada al cuerpo mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello. Se colocó su pijama y sin encender ninguna luz, se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón de su cama, con el cabello aun húmedo, no le importó mucho ya que estaba tan cansada que su cuerpo le reclamaba cerrar los ojos y rendirse. Estaba a punto de ser vencida por el sueño cuando escuchó un golpeteo sobre madera que le indicaba que llamaban, sacándola de su estado de semi-conciencia.

-Adelante – dijo sin fuerzas como para levantarse a abrir.

El chirrido de la puerta le indicó que alguien estaba entrando, asó que se incorporó hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama y así ver de quién se trataba.

-Buenas noches – Saludó Christa, asomándose temerosa - ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro – contestó la morena con desgano.

La rubia se quedó unos minutos parada en el marco de la puerta, sin atreverse avanzar, la voz cansina de Ymir le había hecho dudar sobre si era una buena idea hablar con ella en ese instante – Quizás es mejor que hablemos mañana – dijo.

-Espera – la guardaespaldas se levantó de la cama para detener a la muchacha – no tengo inconveniente en que hablemos ahora – la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a la ojiazul que podía pasar – por favor, entra.

Ambas jóvenes se adentraron a la habitación, Ymir se dirigió nuevamente a la cama para recostarse, mientras que Christa encendía la luz del cuarto para conversar más cómodamente.

-¡¿Pero qué te sucedió?! – exclamó la más baja cuando pudo notar la gran cantidad de moretones que lucía la otra.

-Gajes del oficio – respondió restándole importancia.

-No puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera, espera que traeré algunas cosas para curarte – reprochó la rubia preocupada.

-No hace falta, estoy bien – las mayor se acomodó para darle espacio a Christa – sólo necesito descansar un poco – agregó haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Christa suspiró resignada y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, luego se sentó a un lado de la morena - ¿Cómo te fue? – se atrevió a preguntar luego de acomodarse, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

-Me disculpé como te prometí – contestó Ymir dirigiendo su mirada a la de la ojiazul – también les conté lo de su padre.

-¿Cómo se lo tomaron? – Christa la miró sorprendida, no se esperaba que la guardaespaldas realmente hubiese hablado con los hermanos.

-Como puedes ver, Ackerman no se lo tomó para nada bien – dijo con ironía – pero Yaeger… él dijo que me perdonaba – desvió la mirada.

Hubo un silencio, sin embargo ambas jóvenes estaban cómodas con éste, la rubia acercó su mano a la de la morena y acarició suavemente su dorso – Eren es un buen chico, sabía que terminaría por perdonarte – dijo y le dedicó una bella sonrisa a la otra que le hizo olvidar por un momento su dolor físico - ¿ahora entiendes por qué quise ayudarlo?

-Si… supongo – contestó entrelazando sus dedos para hacer más profundo el contacto de sus manos, volvieron a quedar en silencio por unos minutos más - ¿vas a regresar conmigo? – preguntó mirando hacia un punto muerto, un poco asustada por el posible rechazo.

-Todo a su tiempo – la rubia interrumpió el contacto mas volvió a sonreírle – por ahora lo mejor es que descanses – agregó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – hasta mañana – susurró antes de dejar a la más alta nuevamente sola en su cuarto.

Ymir, por su parte se acomodó lo mejor posible en su cama para dormir de una buena vez, no estaba conforme con la respuesta de la ojiazul, ya que estaba segura de que con todo lo que había hecho por ella, ésta la aceptaría de vuelta, de todos modos una parte suya se encontraba feliz ya que Christa le había vuelto a sonreír – "Puedo vivir con eso" – pensó cerrando los ojos y soñando con aquella hermosa chica que tanto amaba.

-o-

Reiner miró con desaprobación a aquella chica que se encontraba frente a él, no entendía cómo era posible que después de haber sido expulsada por la líder al considerarla una persona peligrosa, ahora se presentara pidiendo hablar con ella con tan soltura. Asomó por completo tu alto y robusto cuerpo para impedirle el paso hacia el interior de la casona, mostrando su semblante de completa desconfianza.

-¿Qué quieres hablar con ella? – preguntó – recuerda que ya no eres bienvenida.

-Eso ya lo sé – Mikasa utilizó su típico tono monocorde y esa expresión que utilizaba para amedrentar a los otros – sólo necesito un par de minutos.

-Pues si no eres capaz de responder no te dejaré pasar – Reiner, que conocía bastante bien los métodos de "persuasión" de la asiática, se mantuvo en la misma posición, sin moverse un solo centímetro.

La muchacha chasqueó la lengua molesta y sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un aura asesina, no tenía deseos de comentar su situación y la de su hermano con nadie más que Annie, había tenido la idea de pedirle ayuda ya que estaba consciente de su capacidad y de sus contactos, quizás ella podría salvarlos de esa vida de mierda – Pasaré aunque tenga que noquearte - advirtió

Ambos se dedicaron miradas provocadoras, con la intensión de comprobar hasta donde sería capaz de llegar el otro. La pelinegro hizo el primer movimiento, poniéndose en posición de combate, lista para demostrare al rubio cuanto había progresado en el último tiempo.

Reiner no se dejaría intimidar, menos por una mujer, por lo que también se preparó, colocándose en una pose defensiva, listo para recibir cualquier ataque – Inténtalo – dijo haciendo un gesto desafiante.

-Déjala pasar – se escuchó una voz gélida que hizo a los jóvenes desistir de pelearse, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la fuete de esa voz que helaba la sangre – tanto tiempo sin vernos – saludó una rubia de baja estatura y presencia dominante.

-Annie – susurró Mikasa haciendo una reverencia hacia su antigua maestra – necesito hablar contigo.

-Entra – Annie se adentró nuevamente a la casona y con un gesto hizo que la ojinegro y Reiner la siguieran.

Mikasa se sorprendió al notar que la pandilla había crecido bastante, pudo contabilizar a más de veinte jóvenes mientras recorría las estancias y de seguro no eran todos ya que aun era bastante temprano, pasaron a través de un largo pasillo con piso de madera bastante antigua, no había ningún mueble ni nada donde sentarse más que un par de cajones viejos y roídos. Se detuvieron frente a última puerta del pasillo que lo más probable es que en sus tiempos mozos se tratase de la habitación principal, la rubia abrió la puerta.

-Pasa – ordenó la más baja – aquí podremos hablar mejor.

Ackerman asintió y entró a la habitación, ya había estado en ese lugar muchas veces, era la sala de reuniones, un lugar espacioso con un par de sillones de buena calidad y una pequeña biblioteca, donde sólo la jefa y aquellos de su entera confianza podían estar, recordó con nostalgia aquellos tiempos en que fue aceptada y entrenada por la rubia aun así no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, ya que gracias a su expulsión pudo encontrar a su hermano. Observó con mayor detenimiento el cuarto, estaba más limpio y ordenado, permanecía bastante oscuro ya que la única fuente de luz eran un par de velas ubicadas sobre una pequeña repisa, por lo que no notó que había otra persona en aquel lugar hasta que sus ojos se encontraron directamente.

-¡Mikasa! – exclamó un jovencito de cabellos rubios y ojos color azul cielo, el cual al verla se le acercó entusiasmado para abrazarla.

-Armin – la muchacha parecía contrariada al encontrarse con su amigo en ese lugar y no fue capaz de corresponder al abrazo - ¿qué haces aquí? – interrogó aun incrédula de que el pequeño que siempre defendía cuando eran unos niños se hubiese unido a una pandilla.

-He estado buscándote desde el día que huiste de casa – respondió separándose de la chica – llegué a este lugar seguro de que algún día volverías.

-Tu amigo es muy hábil usando la palabra, me convenció para que lo dejase venir todos los días a esperarte – Annie tomó asiento en uno de los sillones – En fin, dime que quieres hablar conmigo.

Mikasa se sintió aliviada al saber que el ojiazul no andaba en malos pasos y dejó que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, tratando con este gesto que el otro supiera que de todas formas estaba feliz de volver a verlo, Armin lo notó y le sonrió de vuelta. Sin embargo el semblante de la joven volvió a endurecerse a los pocos segundos después – Necesito pedirte ayuda – soltó dirigiéndose a su antigua jefa.

-¿Ayuda? – la rubia arqueó una ceja - ¿de qué se trata?

-Me gustaría que lo habláramos en privado – pidió la pelinegro, definitivamente no ventilaría la profesión de su hermano frente a Armin.

-Vas a tener que hablar frente a ellos o simplemente marcharte – sentenció la otra – recuerda que aun te considero peligrosa.

Mikasa pensó seriamente en irse de ese lugar y buscar ayuda en otro lado, pero desistió de la idea ya que estaba segura que no podría encontrar nada mejor que lo que Annie le podría ofrecer, dejó escapar un leve gruñido y terminó por ceder – Se trata de mi hermano… lo he encontrado – dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¡¿Has encontrado a Eren?! – exclamó Armin emocionado - ¿dónde está?, ¿cómo esta? – preguntaba tomando a su amiga de las manos a punto de soltar un par de lágrimas producto de la buena noticia.

-Está bajo el poder de Erwin Smith, el jefe de la mafia – respondió la joven, el rubio se estremeció – necesito rescatarlo.

-He conocido a bastantes peones de Erwin, vienen con la excusa de que esta zona está bajo su control y no debemos causar alboroto, uno de esos malditos golpeó a Bertholdt y lo mandó al hospital – La voz de Annie estaba cargada de resentimiento - ¿Por qué debería ayudar a uno de los hombres de ese tipo? – cuestionó.

-Eren… no es uno de sus hombres – la pelinegro apretó los puños y respiró profundo, esperando a que su hermano la perdonara por revelar frente a Armin a qué se dedicaba – ese cerdo, está obligando a mi hermano a trabajar en uno de sus prostíbulos.

-No puede ser – Armin se llevó ambas manos a la boca y esta vez si dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

-El destino puede ser cruel a veces, aun así no puedo arriesgar a los míos en una misión suicida como lo es enfrentarse a la mafia – Annie era una buena líder, por lo que no cometería ningún acto estúpido que pusiese en peligro a los suyos a no ser que existiese una buena razón para ellos y salvar al hermano perdido de Mikasa realmente no le parecía suficiente.

-Podrías aprovechar de vengar a Bertholdt – insistió la pelinegro para convencerla.

-Lo siento Mikasa, no podré en peligro a nadie por algo tan banal como una venganza – la rubia fue tajante – ahora, si no tienes más que decir, retírate.

La asiática apretó los puños con fuerza, se sentía realmente decepcionada ya que pensó que Annie podría ayudarla, hubiese rogado pero sabía que la única forma de convencerla era a través de argumentos válidos, los cuales no tenía. Se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia y se dio media vuelta para retirarse – Nos vemos, Armin – le susurró al ojiazul posando una mano en su hombro.

-Espera – Armin tomó el brazo de la otra para detenerla - ¿Tienes algún contacto dentro de la mafia que quieran ayudarte a rescatar a Eren? – interrogó con seriedad.

-Un guardia del prostíbulo y un par de sirvientas de la mansión donde vive Erwin – respondió la chica sin entender las intenciones de su amigo al hacerle aquella pregunta.

-Perfecto – el rubio curvó una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a Annie – creo que ayudar a Eren podría traerte muchos beneficios Annie – dijo, la aludida simplemente le miró con atención – si logramos atacar desde en interior de la mafia como en el exterior, podríamos causar el suficiente caos como para hacer caer al jefe – el chico hablaba con tal elocuencia que nadie se atrevió a objetar nada – si cortamos la cabeza el cuerpo muere, si logramos atacar a Erwin no sería necesario enfrentarse a nadie más y Mikasa acaba de confirmar que es posible.

-¿Cómo podrías estar segura que uno de los hombres de ese tipo querría traicionarlo? – cuestionó la rubia que no terminaba por ceder.

-Ya lo hicieron una vez – respondió la ojinegro con convicción – intentamos huir antes pero fuimos descubiertos, sé que ellos volverían a ayudarme si se los pido.

-¿Lo entiendes Annie? – Armin volvió a tomar la palabra – existe la posibilidad de por fin librarte de aquellos que han estado amenazándolos todo este tiempo, rescatar a Eren sería un resultado secundario – agregó.

Annie permaneció pensativa unos minutos, analizó cada una de las palabras que Armin había dicho, las cuales le parecieron bastante interesantes y convincentes – Aún así es muy arriesgado – dijo llevando una de sus manos a su mentón.

-Entre más se arriesga, más se puede ganar – contestó el rubio emocionado.

Está bien, los ayudaré – aceptó finalmente, vencida por la solidez de los argumentos del otro.

Tanto Mikasa y Armin intercambiaron miradas sonrientes – Gracias – susurró la joven agradecida de haberse encontrado con su amigo, ya que sin él jamás hubiese podido lograrlo – "Pronto estaremos juntos los tres, como en los viejos tiempos" – pensó mientras por primera vez se permitió soñar con aquel momento ilusorio.

-o-

Rivaille despertó molesto ya que la luz del sol le daba directo en el rostro y se sentía incómodo y pegajoso producto del gran calor que caracterizaba a esas fechas, el cual lo había hecho sudar más de la cuenta. Aun desorientado abrió los ojos y se percató de que no estaba en su casa, reconociendo a los pocos minutos que estaba en el cuarto del prostíbulo, dirigió la mirada hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con el apacible rostro de su mocoso el cual aun dormía, acarició suavemente su perfil y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente del menor que le hizo removerse entre sueños, pensó en que lo mejor sería levantarse sin hacer ningún ruido para que el castaño pudiese seguir durmiendo a parte así evitarse cualquier tipo de despedida, siempre las había odiado y cuando se trataba despedirse de Eren, su odio aumentaba ya que eso significaba que tenía que separarse de él. Descubrió su cuerpo aun desnudo y bajó de la cama cuidadosamente, recogiendo sus ropas que había dejado regadas en el piso producto de la pasión de la noche anterior. Se vistió en silencio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas un buen baño, el cual obviamente se daría en casa ya que no era capaz de utilizar un baño que no hubiese aseado él mismo. Cuando ya estuvo listo tomó sus pertenencias y miró la hora.

-¡Oh mierda! – exclamó al percatarse que estaba cercano al medio día y que su celular, el cual había dejado en silencio estaba colmado de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Hanji.

-¿Levi? – Eren despertó al escuchar al mayor maldecir.

-Mocoso – Rivaille se acercó al ojiverde y se sentó a su lado – tengo que irme.

-Está bien – el castaño se incorporó sonriendo – te acompañaré a la salida, creo que ya vendrán a recogerme.

-Apresúrate que ya estoy bastante retrasado – Levi volvió a ponerse de pié y le lanzó la ropa a Eren en la cara.

-Gracias – el ojiverde simplemente soltó una pequeña carcajada por el gesto de su amante, le encantaba esa forma tan bruta de demostrarle que lo amaba.

Cuando ambos ya estuvieron listos salieron del cuarto, Eren en un arrebato se atrevió a tomar la mano del pelinegro, apretándola como si no quisiese soltarla nunca más - ¿Rivaille? – susurró a lo que el aludido le miró interrogante – con respecto a lo que me dijiste anoche, ¿estás realmente seguro de querer estar conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije ayer, no tengo para que volver a repetirlo – respondió con su típico tono neutral.

-Eso significa que… ¿somos novios? – preguntó el joven emocionado.

-Supongo…

El castaño sintió como una felicidad indescriptible invadía todo su ser y sus hermosos ojos aguamarina se inundaron en lágrimas de emoción al comprobar que Levi lo amaba tanto que era capaz de estar con él a pesar de su situación. Se abalanzó sobre el otro, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y regalándole su más bella sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Rivaille el cual suavizó su rostro, haciéndolo ver más joven y atractivo – Te amo tanto – murmuró el ojiverde, recibiendo como respuesta que el mayor lo tomase de la cintura y profundizara el abrazo, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Eren en ese momento deseó que el tiempo se detuviera para poder quedarse así, junto a la persona que amaba para siempre. No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para aguantar estar lejos de él por más tiempo, ni tampoco para poder seguir aceptando que otros hombres utilizaran su cuerpo para satisfacer sus necesidades, él quería que Levi y sólo Levi lo tocara, lo besara y le hiciera el amor, quería entregarse por completo a él, pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma y estaba consciente que la única forma para lograrlo era escapar de ahí y lo haría aunque fallara mil veces y fuese humillado y maltratado lo volvería a intentar, todo por ese hombre que le hacía saber que no era un ser inmundo atrapado en un mundo podrido – "Luchar o morir" – pensó hundiendo su rostro entre la cabeza y el hombro de Rivaille.

-Al parecer mi querido Eren le está dando un excelente servicio señor – una voz hizo que los amantes recordaran que estaban en pleno pasillo, los hizo separarse.

-Erwin-sama – susurró Yaeger comenzando a temblar incontrolablemente.

-Ya es hora de irnos, así que será mejor que dejes a tu cliente que se marche también – sentenció el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona, tomando de la mano al joven y atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

El de ojos olivo sintió como la ira se apoderaba de su mente, ¿cómo es que ese hombre se atrevía a tomar a su mocoso de esa forma?, tuvo deseos de matarlo ahí mismo a golpes, pero sabía que no era una buena idea ya que éste iba acompañado de guardaespaldas que no dudarían en proteger a su amo.

-Espero esté conforme con los servicios brindados por mi querido Eren – comentó Erwin, acariciando el rostro del chico para provocar al pelinegro, desde que los vio abrazados en el pasillo supo que había algo especial entre ellos dos y debía terminar con ese idilio antes de que quisiesen quitarle sus pertenencias – puede venir cuando quiera por él o por quien desee y le daremos una atención especial, ya que usted señor Levi Rivaille es nuestro mejor cliente.

Rivaille frunció el seño al escuchar su nombre, estaba seguro que el rubio estaba dejándole en claro que sabía perfectamente quien era así que no intentara nada con Eren – volveré con gusto por el mocoso – dijo sin mostrar ningún signo de amedrentamiento – "y ésta vez será para apartarlo de tus sucias manos" – pensó dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz al castaño para luego retirarse del prostíbulo.

-Adiós – murmuró Eren viendo como la silueta de su ahora novio se perdía sin poder ir tras él. Al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos volvían a apagarse para el resto.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el mayor arrastrando al de ojos aguamarina hasta su automóvil. Una vez dentro acarició la parte interior de los muslos del menor con lascivia, notando que éste intentaba resistirse al contacto - ¿Piensas en Rivaille? – interrogó a lo que el otro se tensó haciendo evidente que había acertado.

-No señor – mintió el castaño, pero su rostro delataba con facilidad que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

-No sabes mentir Eren – rió el rubio subiendo su mano hasta la entrepierna del joven – sabes que está prohibido enamorarse para ti – agregó mintiendo su otra mano bajo la camiseta del menor – creo que tendré que volver a enseñarte cuál es tu lugar – sentenció.

-No, por favor deténgase – rogo el muchacho apretando los ojos, sintiendo como las grandes manos del rubio recorrían su cuerpo.

-Soy un hombre egoísta, no me gusta que otros quieran tener mis cosas – el hombre acercó su rostro al cuello del ojiverde para lamerlo – quizás debería ir a decirle a Rivaille lo que pienso – amenazó en su oído.

A Eren se le heló la sangre tras esas palabras, no podía poner en riesgo a Levi por su capricho de no dejarse tocar por nadie más, tenía que dejarse poseer por Erwin si quería que su amado estuviese a salvo, relajó su cuerpo y dejó de resistirse – Espere señor – dijo con una voz vacía e irreconocible proviniendo de él – no quisiera hacerlo en un automóvil, esperemos hasta llegar a la mansión.

Erwin sonrió satisfecho – está bien, cuando lleguemos tendrás el honor de conocer mi habitación.

-o-

Levi se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía su departamento, estaba furioso y a la vez frustrado al ver como otro hombre sometía a Eren y él sin poder hacer nada más que observar, tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Hanji, mandando a la mierda todas las advertencias que había visto en la televisión sobre lo peligroso que es conversar por teléfono mientras se maneja.

-¡Enanooo! – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea la aguda voz su amiga.

-Loca, no iré al trabajo hoy, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo secamente.

-¿Quedaste muy cansado luego de tu noche salvaje con Erencito? – preguntó Zoe burlescamente, obteniendo como respuesta un bufido y luego el tono de cortado.

El pelinegro llegó a su casa en tiempo record, tomó una ducha corta, se vistió y volvió a salir, por fin se había terminado de convencer de que si quería ser feliz al lado del mocoso debía actuar rápido, así que iría a buscar a esa chica que tanto le molestaba, pero que por ahora era la única esperanza que tenía.

-o-

Eren se sorprendió de sí mismo por lo fácil que le estaba resultando hacer todo eso, se había pasado toda la mañana repitiéndose una y otra vez que ya no permitiría que nadie más lo tocara y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a Erwin, desnudándose para él y permitiéndole que hiciera con su cuerpo todo lo que quisiera – "Ya soy un profesional" – se burló de sí mismo y soltó una carcajada vacía que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

El rubio se dejó deleitar por el erótico espectáculo que le ofrecía el muchacho de piel morena. Últimamente el chico se había vuelto una obsesión para él, necesitaba estar siempre seguro de que le pertenecía y de un tiempo a esta parte el deseo sexual hacía el ojiverde había despertado en él – "Eres mío Eren" – se acercó a ese cuerpo desnudo y lo acorraló contra la pared de la habitación – "Que te quede claro que solo me perteneces a mi" – volteó al joven y ansioso introdujo dos dedos en su interior, simulando embestidas para dilatarlo.

El castaño por su parte se entretuvo mirando los dibujos del papel mural, eran figuras abstractas de color azul, blanco y celeste, lo que le hizo pensar en el cielo y el mar, en las aves y los peces, en Armin y Mikasa, en la libertad y en Levi. Sintió un dolor punzante en su trasero cuando el otro introdujo un tercer dedo, sin embargo no dejó de pensar en esas cosas que hacían que su mente se desconectara de la realidad.

-Voy a meterla – escuchó que susurraban en su oído y después nuevamente volvió a sentir dolor, pero esta vez fue mayor y ya no pudo seguir evadiéndose.

-¡Arghn! – gritó el castaño cuando el miembro del mayor estuvo por completo dentro suyo. Se sujetó de la pared lo mejor que pudo para soportar las violentas arremetidas que Erwin daba en contra su cuerpo.

-Maravilloso – soltó entre gemidos el mayor aumentando la velocidad, tomando las caderas de Eren con fuerza para que no pudiese separarse – ahora entiendo por qué tus clientes se vuelven adictos a ti.

El ojiverde volvió a sentirse asqueado de si mismo, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que cualquier sonido pudiese salir de sus labios, intentó concentrarse nuevamente en el papel mural, tratando de pensar que el obsceno sonido de su trasero chocando con los testículos del mayor pertenecían a otro cuerpo ajeno al suyo – "Piensa en él, piensa en él" – se repitió desesperado – "Piensa en lo placentero que es cuando te hace el amor".

-Ahh, mocoso – escuchó de pronto un gemido grave y provocador que hizo que el placer se apoderara de su cuerpo. De pronto las manos que le tocaban ya no eran tan grandes ni ásperas, sino que pequeñas y frías y el falo que se adentraba en su ano ahora le resultaba tan exquisito que ya no pudo evitar gritar de éxtasis.

-Ahh si, más por favor – jadeó el joven con su mente completamente nublada. El hombre salió de su cuerpo para darle la vuelta y alzarlo enredando las piernas del menor alrededor de sus caderas y volver a penetrarlo. Eren miró a los ojos del otro y pudo ver esas hermosas orbes afiladas color olivo, acarició el rostro de su amado, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos para sujetarse y gritó más alto pidiéndole que lo tomara con mayor fuerza.

-Ahh, Erern, voy a acabar – gimió aumentando el ritmo, llegando aun más profundo en el interior del muchacho.

-Ahh… hazlo… termina dentro – rogó para luego sentir la calidez de la semilla del otro en su interior – ¡Ahh Rivaille te amo! – gritó llegando también al orgasmo. El cuerpo del ojiverde comenzó a convulsionar producto del clímax, cerró los ojos para regularizar su respiración y volvió a abrirlos a los pocos segundos, percatándose de que frente a él unos ojos azules le miraban con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su rostro. Eren palideció, se había dejado llevar por sus fantasías y gritado el nombre de Levi en pleno orgasmo.

-Creo haberte dicho que estaba prohibido enamorarse – dijo Erwin saliendo del cuerpo del castaño, dejando que éste cayera al suelo, luego tomó su miembro para esconderlo bajo la ropa interior y cerró su pantalón ya que no había querido desnudarse - ¿hasta cuándo tendré que repetirte que tú eres sólo mío?

Eren permaneció inmóvil producto del terror que sentía de pensar que acababa de cometer el peor error de su vida – yo… soy suyo señor – murmuró tan bajo que el rubio a penas pudo escucharlo.

-Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso – Erwin se cruzó de brazos y de dirigió a la puerta – creo que lo mejor será hacerle una visita a tu amado Rivaille – dijo tomando su saco y su arma la cual se esmeró para que el joven la viera – nos vemos – agregó antes de salir y dejar a Eren solo en la habitación, llorando desconsoladamente producto del miedo y la culpa por haber puesto en peligro la vida de Levi.

**.**

**.**

**Ay no puedo ser tan malvada por dejarlo así, pero me gusta el suspenso *-* ahora supongo recibiré muchos comentarios con amor por mi lindo fic(?)**

**Jejejeje, bueno primero que todo quería disculparme porque ahora me demoro más en actualizar, pero resulta que mis días de vagancia han terminado así que tengo menos tiempo, aún así trataré de que no pase más de una semana sin subir capítulo uxu.**

**He recibido muchos comentarios que me piden JeanxArmin, realmente siento no poder complacerlos con eso ya que a estas alturas la relación de Mikasa con Jean está demasiado desarrollada como para cambiarla, así que trataré de hacer algún oneshot de esta pareja en el futuro para aquellas que quieran leerlo ^^**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, me hacen querer mejorar y esforzarme para traerles capítulos que les gusten x3. Ahora y como siempre respondo a mis Guest *-*.**

**Muera'Tachi: Ooooh no me gusta que lloren gaymente pero a la vez sí, es contradictorio lo sé pero una parte mía se siente feliz de poder transmitir algo ^^. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de escribir un comentario y espero te guste este capítulo. Besos x3.**

**Mine-neko3: Hanji es una loquilla, por eso la amo *-* (lo amo a todos en realidad xD incluso a Erwin aunque lo odien uxu) bueno, Armin por fin apareció y sigue tan genial e inteligente como siempre. Me alegra que te guste mi fic (asdkahsdkasd exploto *-*). Gracias por tu review ^^.**

**Karen: ¡Ay niña eres tan adorable! Yo feliz te ayudo a lo que pueda con tu fic, el resumen que me dejaste me llamó mucho la atención (pulgar para arriba) siempre me alegran tus comentarios y aún sigo sintiéndome alagada de que te inspirara a escribir tu propia historia ^^. ¡Tengo una imouto nueva! Soy feliz ;-;. Gracias por tu lindo review. Besitos y corazones ^^**

**Fefi: Muajajaja te volví adicta a mi fic shaoi como en los viejos tiempos. Ai lo llu mucho mucho y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Sigue leyendo y comentando! Besos *3***

**Nita: Asdasd cada lector nuevo es un orgullo para mi *-*, de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado mi historia y espero sigas leyendo y disfrutándola. Muchas gracias ^^, saludos y besitos para ti ^^.**

**Fujoshi completa: Jajajaja amo tus reviews porque siempre me analizas por completo el capítulo y así puedo tener una vista general de lo que te pareció de lo que estuvo bien y lo malo, de verdad aprecio mucho eso. Bueno creo que el capítulo anterior por fin pude dejar salir por completo mi faceta romántica, pero ya se me acabó en esta =/. Aun así espero sigas leyendo y comentando que de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que mi fic te gusta y causa algo en ti *3*. Muchas gracias! Besitos x3.**

**Yesy-Chan: Oooh que emoción saber que relees mi fic porque te gusta mucho (lloro de emozión con z). Bueno, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo aunque es un poco más crudo, muchas gracias por dejarme un lindo comentario. Saludos y besos ^^.**

**¡Saludos especiales!**

**A Hanniel que volvió en gloria y majestad a corregirme los capítulos (te amo *-*), a mi querida Imouto que estoy feliz de haberla conocido porque me presiona para que actualice (¡por fin lo logre!)**

**Cualquier queja por el cap, no es culpa mia, es de BloomyLee que me hace llorar y me obliga a vengarme (troleo nivel dios y huye xD)**

**¿Merezco algún comentario con amor?**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
